


In Vitro

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou), Clarisse_McClellan



Series: Стеклянный дом [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Self-Discovery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarisse_McClellan/pseuds/Clarisse_McClellan
Summary: Прямое продолжение "Kasta inte sten i glashus". Что-то вроде эмоционального фикс-ита первой части. POV Эггзи.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad & Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Tilde/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Стеклянный дом [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/959436
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	In Vitro

**Author's Note:**

> In Vitro (лат.) - букв. «в стекле», технология выполнения экспериментов, когда опыты проводятся «в пробирке», вне живого организма.

***

Во дворце тишина.

Эггзи дышит размеренно, вдыхает запах чистой одежды.

Тильде нашла карточку от Гарри. Костюм висит на четверть дюйма дальше, чем Эггзи его оставлял, и карточка лежит немного левее в кармане.

Он надеялся, что Тильде поймет намек, поймет, что это – его, личное, важное, но она не поняла. Что поделать: они не всегда так хорошо понимают друг друга, как Эггзи казалось. Главное, что она не потребовала избавиться и от этого костюма тоже.

Эггзи достает карточку и перекладывает ее в нагрудный карман толстовки, под молнию, чтобы не выпала случайно, а потом, убедившись, что Тильде все еще мирно спит, идет на пробежку с Джей Би Вторым.

***

Годовщина свадьбы тестя и тещи проходит пышно и гладко. Эггзи чувствует себя вполне на месте здесь, чего бы там кто ни думал: его прет быть принцем, прет даже официоз; он уже довольно давно не чувствует себя лишним на таком вот празднике жизни, наоборот, тащится от умения держать себя. Если бы не интернет, гости дворца с легкостью приняли бы его акцент за акцент венгерской принцессы.

Тильде ловит его взгляд поверх стола и шутливо закатывает глаза, принимая усмешку на счет возвышенной церемониальности происходящего.

Она ослепительно красивая в простом черном вечернем платье. Сам Эггзи сегодня в классическом смокинге, пошитом местным портным. В нем нет внутренних карманов.

Официальная часть идет к концу, а значит, скоро они с Тильде смогут сбежать куда-нибудь вглубь дворца, где будут целоваться до умопомрачения. Потом им нужно будет вернуться в зал, закончить празднование в кругу семьи. Весело, ненапряжно, в общем и целом: почти всех родственников Тильде ему уже давно удалось очаровать.

Интересно, что сейчас происходит в ателье?

Телефон, чтобы написать Гарри смс, доставать невежливо, даже если бы он у него с собой был. На случай срочных звонков у всех его друзей и родственников есть номер дворцового управляющего, а сделать своевременное селфи для их совместного инстаграма Тильде может и на свой мобильник, удобно спрятанный в изящный клатч. У нее это лучше получается, в любом случае.

Эггзи зовет ее потанцевать и вспоминает, как Гарри притворно ужасался, рассказывая о прошедшей вечеринке у Элтона, на которой аж два парня пытались втянуть его в танго, и закончилось это разбитым носом одного из них. Причем случайно.

Эггзи так и не научился танцевать танго, блин. Это пробел. Гарри тогда наотрез отказался его учить, заявив, что сам не обладает навыками в нужной мере; напиздел, конечно, но Эггзи не стал давить. А теперь жалеет. Вот бы Тильде восхитилась.

Он может найти танцмейстера сейчас. И даже сохранить это в тайне от Тильде, сделать ей сюрприз на ее день рождения, например.

Если честно, заниматься этим совсем не хочется. Не лень, нет, просто... Ну станцуют они один разок. Что потом дальше с этим умением делать?.. Вот в поле пригодилось бы.

Позже, сидя с Тильде в обнимку во внутреннем зале, куда гостей сегодня не пускают, Эггзи говорит:

– Я хочу встретиться с тем парнем, который нам писал про финансирование Ассоциации Гимнастики. Или, может, самому им напрямик написать?

Тильде одобряет все его начинания, касающиеся благотворительности и других полезных «для народа» вещей, но это не работа, блин. Это так. Показательное разбазаривание казны на вещи, которые Эггзи небезразличны. Спонсировать Ассоциацию юных гимнастов с ограниченными возможностями – дело клевое, но они и других спонсоров найдут. Это просто деньги.

Мда, слышала бы его мама сейчас. Слышал бы он сам пятилетней давности себя сейчас, бля!

Ему нужно искать работу. Срочно. Какую-нибудь нормальную, важную работу.

Он понятия не имеет, куда хочет пойти. Что может быть достаточно значимым после спасения мира, господи? Психануть и пойти выучиться на врача? Во-первых, долго, а во-вторых, в глубине души Эггзи знает, что это его не удовлетворит. Спасение одной человеческой жизни, даже если это будет случаться каждый день, не идет ни в какое сравнение с масштабами Кингсмен.

Цинично, сука, как же цинично, когда он успел стать таким?

У Эггзи шикарное резюме и масса перспектив. Дофига полезных навыков, есть средства, чтобы получать новые. Кто бы мог подумать, что он окажется в положении, когда у него попросту нет _желания_ пользоваться всем этим?..

Гарри бы прочитал ему лекцию о важности каждой жизни, это как минимум, хотя признал бы полезность цинизма: «Дополнительная броня, Эггзи, защита от вражеских выстрелов – не в плоть, но в душу. Главное – не допустить, чтобы броня стала слишком тяжелой и начала сковывать движения». А потом сказал бы, что стоит воспринимать ситуацию в комплексе – думать о том, что он хочет делать в рамках того, что сейчас происходит с ним, где он находится, и кто находится рядом.

Эггзи хмурится и обнимает Тильде за талию покрепче. Она говорила о детях. Дети – это работа, отнимающая двадцать четыре часа в сутки и семь дней в неделю, – если ты хочешь быть отцом, конечно, а не просто гостем в забитой няньками детской.

Хочет ли он завести детей? Вообще, мелких он любит, легко находит с ними общий язык, умеет как становиться полноправным участником любой игры, так и терпеть капризы, когда нужно не играть, а учиться. И как-то по умолчанию всегда считал, что свои дети у него будут когда-нибудь, если он вдруг возьмет себя за яйца и начнет зарабатывать достаточно, а не жить от налета к налету, дрейфуя меж двух огней – Дина и полиции.

Сейчас у него есть все условия, но. Но. Странность вся в том, что он до того жуткого разговора с Тильде не думал, что дети – логичное продолжение их брака. Как когда-то не думал о том, что совместный быт логичным образом повлечет за собой свадьбу, ага. Вел себя по-детски в этом отношении, короче.

И, наверное, сначала ему нужно вырасти самому. Попривыкнуть к полноценной роли принца, и собственный источник бабла не помешал бы тоже, пусть дело и не в бабле совсем. Тильде зря волновалась об утрате его «финансовой независимости» (это почему-то прозвучало унизительно, хотя она явно пыталась быть предельно тактичной во время первого после ссоры серьезного разговора): он продал свою долю в алкогольном бизнесе коллегам по столу, сделал все самые разумные вклады, подписал все нужные бумажки. При желании и он сам, и мама, и Дейз могли счастливо тунеядствовать до самой смерти. О недвижимости он тоже позаботился: их с Тильде лондонский дом не будет простаивать, мама не стала спорить, когда он предложил ей туда переехать – словно опасалась, что если у него останется отдельный дом в Лондоне, он не бросит службу в Кингсмен.

Эггзи гонит мерзкую мысль подальше. Тильде вот очень поддержала предложение подарить дом маме. Они уже вполне могут пару ночей обойтись без оглушительно громкого секса, гостевая спальня их вполне устроит. И при визитах в Лондон все будут рядом: Эггзи не хочет продавать дом еще и потому, что в такие поездки он сможет отлучаться к Гарри, пока мама с Тильде общаются о своем.

Прошло всего три недели, как он в Швеции, а он уже думает о том, как бы вернуться и повидать Гарри. Дурость, нечестно по отношению к Тильде.

Она обещала, что он сможет видеться с Гарри регулярно, общаться и дружить на прежнем уровне. Легко давать обещание, когда есть все условия, чтобы его не нарушить.

Эггзи невольно тянется к груди, к тому месту, где обычно бывает внутренний карман, и где лежала бы карточка от Гарри. Это глупость полная, но карточка напоминает ему о медали, которую он носил много лет, хотя между ними нет ничего общего, да и с Гарри он может связаться в любой момент, не обязательно звонить оператору и называть пароль.

Медаль та осталась в Кингсмен после испытаний: он использовал услугу, которую она дарила, а оставлять ее на память было, вроде как, нельзя. Эггзи тогда ржал про себя: мол, жадятся новую партию медалек отлить. Но с тех пор, как они с Гарри обошли всех родственников погибших рыцарей, эта мысль даже крошечной улыбки не вызывала.

Тильде спрашивает, о чем он задумался, и Эггзи честно говорит:

– О детстве.

Тильде расплывается в улыбке, ласковой и безумно нежной. Говорит, что он был очаровательно милым карапузом, имея в виду время до смерти отца, конечно – после у них и фоток-то не особо много сохранилось.

Интересно, что подумал о нем Гарри тогда? Посчитал ли «милым карапузом»? Эггзи смутно помнит, что к нему обратились «молодой человек», ужасно взросло: это помогло удержать лицо перед незнакомцем, хотя больше всего хотелось плакать.

Удержать лицо! В пять лет! Может быть, тогда Гарри и понял, что из него получится хороший шпион? Ржачно.

Эггзи до сих пор не может связать в голове до конца тот смутный образ и нынешнего Гарри. В этом и смысла нет никакого. Тот Гарри был другим человеком. Они оба выросли. Пусть Гарри и не изменился так радикально, как он сам, но… Гарри вырос как личность.

Его собственные слова, между прочим. Около года назад они ходили на выставку бабочек (международный съезд и взаимный выебон коллекционеров, если быть точным), а после неплохо так нализались в дорогущем пабе неподалеку от здания колледжа, где проходила тусовка лепидоптерологов. Разговорились в итоге о прошлом, о том, как менялись их интересы, а какие хобби оставались прежними на протяжении жизни... И вот Гарри вдруг довспоминался до тех лет, когда отец погиб.

Это был не грустный разговор, просто серьезный и откровенный. Эггзи помнит его почти дословно, помнит запах и вкус пива, помнит взгляды и улыбки Гарри… Кстати. Тогда он еще узнал, что Гарри никогда не хотел детей. Не потому, что считал, что они помешают работе, не из-за невозможности нарушить устав, а просто... не хотел. Без особых причин. «Я равнодушен к детям. Не испытываю ни умиления, ни страха: дети – просто маленькие люди».

– Милая, ты не против, если мы начнем думать о детях где-нибудь через полгода? – говорит Эггзи, чувствуя, что эта тема неизбежно всплывет, если они и дальше продолжат разговор о «карапузах». – Я хочу сначала с работой определиться и вообще устроиться здесь, втянуться в рутину.

Тильде слегка розовеет, как будто он поймал ее на какой-то постыдной мысли, и кивает. Конечно, нужно сначала устроиться. Конечно, они будут планировать это вместе, как иначе!

К концу вечера он не выдерживает. Когда они наконец возвращаются в свои апартаменты, Эггзи пользуется тем, что Тильде надолго занимает душ, смывая пафосный макияж и распутывая укладку, и звонит Гарри. Он хочет просто поболтать пять минут, поделиться впечатлениями о званом ужине и посмеяться над какими-нибудь глупыми шуточками.

Гарри не берет трубку.

Эггзи набирает его еще раз, потом – еще. Вспоминает, что у Гарри не включена голосовая почта на гражданском номере – ему лень возиться: общается он в основном по очкам, а для миссий номера, имена и аппараты каждый раз разные.

Он занят, он на миссии, он спит, он отошел посрать, он попросту не слышит звонок – объяснений может быть куча. Но Эггзи никак не узнает наверняка, потому что у него только этот сраный гражданский номер и сраный бесполезный мобильник, на котором ни единой хакерской проги не установлено.

Такое ощущение, что их разделяют не просто мили, а огромная каменная стена в придачу. Высотой до атмосферы.

А может, за эти три недели, что Эггзи не решался написать, боясь нарушить едва восстановленный мир с Тильде, Гарри подумал, что это – конец. Все. Последние двадцать четыре часа были последними сутками их дружбы. Может быть, он вообще уничтожил этот номер, и у всех его друзей теперь в телефон забиты совсем другие цифры. У всех, кроме Эггзи, потому что теперь он не входит в их число...

Горло медленно, но верно стискивает паникой. Эггзи должен что-то сделать с этим прямо сейчас! Должен все исправить, пока не поздно!

Он нихера не может, блядь.

Он судорожно ищет номер личного пилота Тильде – ей можно будет сказать, что в Лондоне случилось что-то очень, очень срочное, Дейзи простудилась или апокалипсис наступил, – и тут экран загорается фоткой Гарри.

На его контакт у Эггзи стоит старое фото. Одно из первых, что он щелкнул вообще, когда они вернулись из Штатов вдвоем: Гарри сидит напротив камеры за столом паба и насмешливо смотрит одним глазом поверх бокала Гиннесса, а затемненная линза слегка отсвечивает. Настолько типичный Гарри, что сердце сжимается.

– Добрый вечер, Эггзи, ты звонил? Прошу прощения, я был в ванной. Как твои дела?

Его голос, спокойный и мягкий, льется в ухо, как любимая песня. Глаза начинает щипать.

– Гарри... – Эггзи выдавливает из себя хриплый шепот, а потом усиленно прокашливается, чтобы замаскировать дрожащий голос. – Привет. Вот, решил позвонить, узнать, как дела у вас там дома...

Пора перестать звать Лондон домом. Теперь его дом здесь.

– Здесь все в порядке. Я рад, что ты позвонил, – Гарри улыбается, это слышно по голосу. Увидеть бы, но черта с два Гарри пойдет на видеозвонок сразу после душа. Есть у него смешной аристократский загон на тему того, в каком виде прилично или неприлично показываться на глаза окружающим. Даже если бы по нему начали стрелять, он в первую очередь пополз бы в сторону расчески, а не в гардеробную за костюмом.

Эггзи хихикает про себя, зная, что это неправда, что Гарри даже голышом постарался бы добраться сразу до зонта, но наслаждаясь возможностью поиздеваться хотя бы мысленно. А потом резко холодеет. Блядь. Гарри ведь со своей стороны тоже мог подумать, что Эггзи не хочет с ним общаться больше... Три недели! Три! Это казалось малым сроком, потому что Эггзи изо дня в день стремился быть сосредоточенным только на дворцовой жизни. На самом же деле они ни разу не прекращали общение так надолго – разве что только во время миссий. А сейчас они не на миссиях.

Блин, это же Гарри. Он все понимать должен.

– Спасибо, что перезвонил, – тупо говорит Эггзи, и повисает неловкая пауза на две долгих секунды.

– Хэмиш сегодня притащил в дом какую-то огромную кость, – жалуется Гарри. – Черт знает, откуда выкопал, засранец, но, судя по состоянию, она пролежала в земле не один год. Я сдал ее на экспертизу.

Эггзи истерически ржет.

– В твоем саду закапывали трупы? Блядь, Гарри, да ты – герой романа Агаты Кристи.

– И кто же я, по-твоему: усатый толстяк Эркюль Пуаро или престарелая дева мисс Марпл? – голос Гарри сочится таким количеством сарказма, что Эггзи вообще пробивает на истерику. Подобное неуважение к классическим персонажам Гарри может себе позволить только в исключительных случаях.

– Ты один из убийц, по меньшей мере.

– Намекаешь, что я сам закопал кости в саду, чтобы сбить следствие с толку?

У Эггзи щеки начинают болеть от улыбки. Господи, как же нереально он скучал. До боли. До слез. Блядь.

Хочется сказать что-нибудь адски сопливое – какой Гарри классный, как Эггзи не хватает его, как было бы здорово сейчас посидеть вдвоем и попить чаю, болтая вот так о любой ерунде... И как Эггзи мечтает обнять его, вдохнуть снова уютный запах одеколона, геля для волос, чистой мягкой ткани. «Твое шмотье классно пахнет, Гарри!»

Кхм. Они никогда не говорили друг другу _настолько_ откровенных вещей. Это уж слишком, они все-таки оба по-прежнему англичане, несмотря на двойное гражданство, положенное Эггзи как принцу, и с дюжину фальшивых гражданств разных личин Гарри.

Он на автомате продолжает прикалываться, смеется, цитирует Шерлока Холмса, слушает насмешливые перекаты голоса в ответ: разумеется, Гарри был бы круче Мориарти, он в любой воображаемой истории – главный злой гений. А потом в ванной перестает шуметь вода – и Эггзи обрывается на полуслове, объятый липким чувством стыда.

Повода нет вообще. Это тупо и мерзко. Его тошнит от самого себя.

– Уже довольно поздно, Эггзи, – Гарри улавливает его заминку. И все понимает, блядь, ну конечно! – Думаю, мне пора идти спать...

У него ужасно мягкий, совершенно невинный голос.

– Да. Хорошо. Конечно, – Эггзи бормочет невнятно, как полный идиот. – Спокойной ночи, Гарри.

– Спокойной ночи, Эггзи, – Гарри обращается к нему так ласково, что снова начинает перехватывать горло.

– Пиши мне, хорошо? Или звони. Когда свободен. Просто... Пожалуйста, Гарри, – вырывается сплошным потоком отчаянное, хриплое. Какой же он мудак, господи. Полнейший мудак.

– Хорошо, Эггзи. Обязательно, – Гарри говорит тихо, серьезно. Обещает. Почти клянется.

К тому времени, как Тильде выходит из ванной, Эггзи уже лежит в постели, раздетый до трусов. Никаких следов преступления, блядь. Будто он действительно закапывал кости в чьем-то саду, пока она мылась. Убийца – не дворецкий, какая неожиданность.

– О чем задумался? – весело спрашивает Тильде, игриво вздернув плечо. Эггзи обожает этот ее жест, но сейчас почему-то даже он не радует.

Он позорно сбегает в ванную, отмахнувшись от вопроса какой-то шуткой – через минуту уже не может вспомнить, что именно сказал. Почему, почему он чувствует себя сейчас так, будто изменяет жене?.. Это абсолютно ненормально. Это же Гарри...

В глубине души он понимает, что в восприятии Тильде Гарри хуже любой измены. Гарри – олицетворение Кингсмен.

Стоя перед зеркалом со щеткой в зубах, Эггзи осознает, что Тильде запросто может заглянуть в его телефон и обнаружить там последний вызов от Гарри. Она же не постеснялась тогда, давно, заценить его маску, а недавно вот и прицельно в карманах порылась...

Охватывает еще более мерзкий приступ стыда. Эггзи матерится с полным ртом пасты и в раздражении сплевывает. Он сам сделал выбор, он ушел из Кингсмен, он понял все доводы Тильде, понял и принял. Какого хера теперь ищет повод обижаться на нее? А ведь это реально тупо повод. Если бы они откровенно поговорили, наверняка выяснилось бы, что Тильде совершенно не против таких вот звонков. Наоборот, она бы ужаснулась, узнав, что он чувствует себя вот так. А костюм и визитка... Ну, это же костюм от Кингсмен. А он ушел из Кингсмен. Тильде имела право проверить, и карточка – прямое доказательство его увольнения, между прочим, так что даже хорошо, что она ее увидела.

Легче от доводов рассудка почему-то не становится. Господи, да он просто едет крышей в четырех стенах! Всего лишь месяц назад он бы пошел к Артуру и потребовал себе миссию. Любую, самую мелкую или нудную, плевать. Теперь нет никого, кто позаботился бы о том, чтобы он не маялся бездельем и недостатком адреналина...

Тильде обещала, черт. Обещала, что «не даст ему скучать». Только вот Эггзи совсем не хочется ехать в путешествие на яхте или учиться кататься на лыжах. Все тот же вопрос: зачем ему теперь этот навык?

Сбросить пар. Ему нужно сбросить пар, при этом каким-то образом ухитрившись не попасть в газеты. «Принц-консорт нарывается на драку в пивном баре!» «Муж принцессы вспоминает бурное прошлое на улицах: читайте на второй странице!» «Из портных в боксеры: принц «Эггзи» оправдывает свое прозвище!» Окей, последнее – слишком английская шутка, да и не смешная какая-то. Сам не понял, в чем смысл, наверное, болтовня о Шерлоке Холмсе навеяла.

Не просить же Гарри прилететь в гости чисто ради спарринга? Это будет совсем жалко. Хотя... Спорт – это мысль. Не гимнастика, конечно, этот поезд хер знает когда ушел, но существует множество видов единоборств. Бокс просто первым на ум пришел.

Эггзи понимает, что чистит зубы уже минут десять, и быстро выключает щетку. Что за хрень с ним творится? Спать. А завтра, со свежей головой, подумать обо всем этом дерьме. Возможно, даже позвонить Гарри и обсудить, попросить совета. Прямо при Тильде и позвонить.

Тильде ждет его под одеялом, красивая и уютная в хлопковой сиреневой ночной рубашке. Она каким-то образом чувствует, что у него совершенно нет настроения на секс сейчас, в противном случае ждала бы голой; Эггзи жадно вглядывается в ее лицо, пытаясь понять, справедливы ли его подозрения насчет телефона.

Нет, ничего такого. Вроде. А телефон лежит на тумбочке в точно том же положении, что он его оставил. И на том же расстоянии от края.

Эггзи забирается под одеяло и целует Тильде.

– Прости, я че-то пиздец устал, – бормочет он ей в губы, реально чувствуя себя ужасно вымотанным и ужасно виноватым.

– Я тоже, детка, – она успокаивающе гладит его по волосам. – Завтра наверстаем, хорошо?

Ну, да, завтра они планировали отдыхать от званого ужина, но Эггзи становится тошно от мысли об еще одном дне в четырех стенах.

– Поехали завтра погуляем? – предлагает он. – Я подумал и решил, что хочу быть мастером спорта по вольной борьбе. Или не вольной. Какой-нибудь борьбе, короче.

Он говорит это слегка шутливо, но на самом деле все больше укрепляется в мысли, что постоянные драки – его единственный шанс не сойти с ума.

– Интересный выбор, – Тильде отвечает шутливо ему в тон. Эггзи опасается, что это точно так же лишь обманка. – Главное, выбери такой вид, чтобы твое лицо не пострадало. Люди должны узнавать твой портрет!

– Ты же знаешь, малыш, если я захочу, в драке ко мне даже пальцем не притронутся. Я говорю о простых смертных, конечно.

Тильде кивает, придавая лицу выражение «да, ты невъебенно крут, детка». Ужасно мило с ее стороны. А еще более мило, что больше она эту тему не комментирует.

Эггзи засыпает удивительно быстро. Ему снятся бугаи в лыжных масках, а Тильде в костюме от Кингсмен помогает ему убивать их. У нее охуенно получается управляться с зонтом. Она вообще суперски грациозная.

Просыпается он с щемящим чувством надежды, что все будет круто. И со стояком. Тильде прижимается к нему своей восхитительной задницей; Эггзи давит желание потереться об нее – все равно до душа хера с два он что сделает по этому поводу, – и вместо этого целует ее в шею.

Она офигенно пахнет сейчас. Как-то особенно... По-женски. Будит в нем инстинкты всякие.

Эггзи хихикает про себя, ловит губами легкую дрожь – Тильде просыпается. Они оба не фанаты утреннего секса, но это не значит, что не хочется потискаться.

Тильде ловко переворачивается в его объятиях и улыбается закрытым ртом: доброе утро, детка. И вдруг скользит рукой вниз, сжимает член, взмахивая ресницами с намеком. Облизывает губы.

Эггзи вздрагивает. Она обычно не делает так. То есть, она не против отсосать ему даже после пробежки, блин, ее реально не парят неприятные запахи, но утро – это утро, она уважает его желание первым делом чистить зубы. И желание получать утренние отсосы чистым ртом тоже уважает.

Это может быть просто намек на продолжение в душе, конечно. Или ей приснился хороший сон, задавший настроение. Или ей тупо захотелось потискать его хер прямо сейчас. Но еще это может быть желанием заставить его не думать, заставить забыть про все, кроме того, как она хороша.

Бесит, бесит анализировать сущие мелочи, которые прежде никогда даже в голову не приходило анализировать.

– Окей, – выдыхает он со смешком. – Если хочешь... Окей.

Тильде сверкает глазами и стекает под одеяло.

Организм еще не проснулся толком, поэтому все ощущения выходят слегка смазанными и словно заторможенными. Эггзи мог бы заставить себя проснуться в секунды, как делал, будучи агентом, но не хочет. Он уже не агент, и у него ленивый утренний отсос, мать его побери! Охуенный отсос...

– Ты уверен, что хочешь вылезти сегодня из постели? – Тильде поднимается к нему обратно, картинно вытирая уголки губ большим пальцем.

Эггзи мычит невнятно, сам не зная, что имеет в виду, и Тильде смеется чуть хрипловато. Это ужасно горячий звук.

Эггзи жмурится и дышит, дает себе пять минут на то, чтобы включить мозг. Нужно обнять Тильде, подтянуть ее за бедра себе на грудь, поцеловать живот вокруг пупка дразняще, как она любит, а потом усадить на язык – если ей можно до душа, то и ему тоже... Но Эггзи пиздец как тяжело шевелиться, и даже мысль о солоноватой влаге на губах не прельщает, как обычно.

Он не хочет выбираться из постели, да. Но оставаться в ней тоже не хочет. Он хочет трогать свою жену и не думать о том, что она, возможно, вполне способна даже имитировать оргазм. Эггзи-то в своих навыках уверен на все сто, но сам факт, что она способна лгать даже в самые интимные моменты…

Он почти упускает ее. Видимо, вырубается обратно на какое-то время, словно сон – единственный способ перестать крутить в башке гадости. Приходит в себя только в тот момент, когда Тильде встает.

– Эй-эй, малыш, стой! – он тянется за ней и хватает за край ночной рубашки. – Иди-ка сюда! Прости, я чуть не уснул обратно, так хорошо мне было!..

Последнее утверждение звучит как ложь.

Тильде поворачивается к нему с нежной улыбкой, которая заставляет светиться все ее лицо. У Эггзи сердце каждый раз сжимается от этой улыбки, и если поставить под сомнение еще и ее искренность – все, можно прыгать с крыши дворца.

– Лежи, глупый. Я всего лишь хочу помыться, – она прикусывает губу кокетливо – ее личный вариант подмигивания.

Эггзи решает не возражать. Да, он потный и изо рта у него воняет, но Тильде ведь это никогда не парило. Почему он должен делать что-то для себя, если ее все устраивает?

Он дремлет все время, что она в ванной, а потом получает ее умелую руку и тугую смазанную попку. Полный сервис до обеда, и даже спасать мир не потребовалось.

После второго оргазма все-таки приходится заставить себя встать. Контрастный душ слегка бодрит, и Эггзи вертится перед зеркалом, рассматривая себя придирчиво. Он, конечно, продолжает регулярно тренироваться, но это так, зарядка, по сути, без должных нагрузок он быстро потеряет форму. Тупой страх, смешной: он же не моделью работать собирается!

Мысль о том, чтобы поглубже уйти в спорт, кажется все более привлекательной. Почему нет, в конце концов? Немного тренировок и изучения темы с теоретической точки зрения – и он может стать неплохим тренером! Осталось только выбрать какое-то конкретное направление и очень постараться не избивать соперников до полусмерти.

Эггзи владеет основами массы единоборств; в Кингсмен у каждого агента вырабатывается свой личный стиль, позволяющий наиболее комфортно сочетать использование оружия с рукопашными техниками. Олли, их старый тренер, очень круто гонял его после Дня В, а потом и во время реабилитации...

– Детка, ты хотел погулять, – Тильде заглядывает в ванную. Видимо, она смирилась с тем, что в постели его на весь день оставить не удастся, и теперь хочет побыстрее разделаться со скучными запланированными делами.

Блядь, Эггзи – мудак. Придирчивый обидчивый мудак. Тильде охуительно поддерживает его в выборе новой работы, блин, чего еще он хочет?!

– Да, детка, мне только побриться осталось, – он посылает ей воздушный поцелуй через плечо и берется за станок.

Он так и не привык пользоваться опасной бритвой, как Гарри, хотя ему ужасно нравится, как гладко бреет голое лезвие. Если бы у них с Гарри было больше возможностей проводить вместе утра, как в последние двадцать четыре часа, наверное, Гарри бы показал ему, как делать это быстро, как довести движения до автоматизма. Так получилось, что они не обсуждали ни разу такую очевидную бытовую штуку, как бритье, вот тупо к слову не приходилось. А сколько еще таких тем, которые они не успели затронуть?

Эггзи представляет, как звонит Гарри по видеосвязи с просьбой поделиться тонкостями опасного бритья, и начинает ржать. Хорошо, что у него в руках безопасная бритва, ага.

Или еще круче – взять и полететь в Лондон с гигиеническим набором! Сука, ну почему это так смешно?.. Наверное, потому, что он офигеть как ярко представляет удивленное лицо Гарри. А еще точно знает, что тот бы не отказал. Вздернул бы брови, а потом пригласил к зеркалу.

Гарри такой вот. Такой офигенный чувак. Кажется на первый взгляд, что у него куча правил, которые ни в коем случае нельзя нарушать, а стоит узнать его получше – оказывается, что все наоборот. Что это не он придерживается правил, а правила каким-то чудом прогибаются под него. И нигде ни в каком воображаемом справочнике по манерам не сказано, что учить внезапно нагрянувшего в гости из Швеции друга бриться – глупо или странно.

Эггзи прополаскивает станок, смывает крем, обрабатывает подбородок, щеки и шею лосьоном. Воспоминание о Гарри улыбается ему в зеркале – собирательный образ: Гарри в классическом костюме, Гарри в торжественном фраке, Гарри в халате с небрежно зачесанными назад влажными волосами, вьющимися у шеи. Эггзи понятия не имел, что помнит такие мелочи о нем.

Такая бредятина. До отъезда в Швецию они могли и по три месяца не видеться, работая на разных концах планеты, не имея возможности даже коротким сообщением переброситься – и ничего, Эггзи скучал, конечно, но не тосковал. А сейчас он именно тоскует. Почему?

Доходит вдруг, словно отражение подсказало отгадку: дело в том, что Эггзи знает, что не вернется. Все концы обрублены, назад дороги нет. И это просто подкашивает.

Примерно так же он чувствовал себя после провала испытания с собакой, блядь. Когда он был уверен, что проебал всю свою жизнь. Сейчас он оставил лишь работу, у него есть в жизни и другие важные вещи, но ему не менее херово.

Тильде права: он слишком многое связал с Кингсмен, вложился с потрохами, весь, и это не круто. Он ведь не тоскует по старым друзьям так сильно, как по Гарри. Показательно. Но и Гарри никуда не денется – Тильде, вон, со своими друзьями встречается нечасто и в разных странах, ей тоже тяжело далось расставание с ними после нескольких лет бок о бок. Она говорила, что ее переломало после университета. Значит, и его переломает.

Жопа в том, что Эггзи бесит эта ломка. Он ненавидит наркоту, само сравнение бесит. С хера вообще люди воспринимаются как наркотики в таком контексте? Это оскорбительно, блядь. Гарри – не шприц с героином, он не развязывает язык насильно, с целью выудить пароль от средства спасения мира. Эггзи «ломает» по нему не из-за физической зависимости. Да и вообще не из-за какой-либо зависимости...

То есть, Тильде все же не права?

Эггзи сжимает кулак и с силой вминает его в стену. Блядь, как же бесят эти рассуждения, мысли, все это дерьмо! Ему пиздец как надоело ДУМАТЬ, вариться в собственной эмоциональной грязи...

Надо выходить из ванной, он и так задержался тут слишком долго. Тильде будет волноваться.

Он заворачивается в халат и с порога сжимает Тильде в объятиях, целует ее, наслаждаясь взаимной свежестью после липкого утра. Не думает ни о чем, кроме ее улыбки, веселого голоса, ласкового взгляда.

Они не ели еще сегодня, но совместить завтрак с обедом решают все же в городе, в любимом гонконгском фастфуде Ти, где совершенно божественные горячие вафли. Они оба в джинсах и куртках, Ти без косметики, Эггзи не стал укладывать волосы; если их заметят и сфоткают – ну, блядь, пусть умиляются.

Эггзи прет это, честно признаться. Всегда перло. Какая-то его часть, очень детская, тот мальчишка, который завидовал богачам – вот его неимоверно прет и сиюминутное внимание, и противоречивые реакции, и сам факт, что он женат на принцессе.

Сейчас он может наслаждаться этим по полной и уже вообще не волноваться насчет палевности, хотя и до этого не особо переживал – маска делала свое дело. Тильде, кстати, ошиблась тогда: Гарри не помогал ему «выбрать лицо», Эггзи всегда подбирал образ сам, в зависимости от миссии, или по подсказке Мерлина. А было бы весело, черт, он хорошо представляет себе этот разговор: они бы закрылись в примерочной и целый час веселились бы. Еще одна вещь, которую они не успели сделать.

По приколу Эггзи мерил женское лицо. Сейчас в составе Кингсмен аж три девушки (если кандидат Гарри займет место Ланселота, будет четыре, и даже разных национальностей), но когда-то было время, когда агентам приходилось исполнять роли леди. Гарри рассказывал про парочку таких дел, Эггзи до сих пор не может представить, как он выглядел: на тот момент масок у них с собой не было, чтобы попросить показать, а потом вылетело из головы. Сейчас уже нельзя – секретность, мать ее.

– Куда еще хочешь сегодня пойти? – Тильде совершенно королевским жестом промокает губы от соуса и подпирает кулаком подбородок. – Может, поехали в зоопарк? Тысячу лет не была в зоопарке!

Она как будто оттягивает момент, когда они поедут в тот крутецкий спортклуб, что Эггзи нагуглил, пока они ехали до кафе. С другой стороны, он же сам сказал, что хочет погулять, а не только узнать насчет работы.

С третьей стороны – какого хера. Тильде спросила, куда он хочет. А Эггзи не хочет сегодня в зоопарк, он хочет сразу в спортклуб.

Он рассказывает ей все свои планы, и она с радостью соглашается, что тренер – шикарный вариант. И что ждет не дождется вновь увидеть, как он дерется. Только на этот раз – раздетым по пояс, а не в новеньком смокинге.

Эггзи закатывает глаза и смеется. На душе легчает ощутимо: если Тильде может вот так походя вспоминать ту миссию, значит, она его простила. Они всегда были максимально откровенны друг с другом, в том числе Тильде следовала той же политике, когда попросила его уйти из Кингсмен. Какого черта он теперь ждет от нее подвоха – непонятно.

Они едут в спортклуб, и Тильде начинает придумывать, в какой вид борьбы ему лучше всего удариться. Она не очень-то сильна в этом, поэтому в основном перечисляет восточные единоборства:

– Таэквандо? Каратэ? Айкидо?

Эггзи отшучивается, что не готов ловить палочками мух и несколько лет просвещаться, прежде чем набить кому-то морду. Вообще-то, восточные единоборства действительно не очень ему близки. Больше всего пока ему хочется в банальный бокс. Но да, лицо, нужно об этом помнить.

В холле клуба их встречает менеджер – средних лет женщина с приятной улыбкой и, на удивление, без церемоний. Эггзи она нравится с первых же слов. Она узнает их обоих, говорит, что регулярно читает их совместный инстаграм, и спрашивает, чем может помочь.

Эггзи излагает придуманную на ходу легенду: он всегда увлекался спортом, в частности – фристайл-борьбой, но прежде это было лишь хобби – чем-то, что он делал с друзьями, а теперь, вот, решил, что хочет превратить это в карьеру.

Они с Тильде не афишировали его уход из ателье и окончательный переезд в Швецию: эти слова – еще и тест на реакцию. Эггзи осознает смутно, что общается с менеджером как с потенциальной целью или, как минимум, с полезным контактом, но срать. От таких привычек он нескоро избавится.

Менеджер даже бровью не ведет, к ее чести, и предлагает подождать минут десять – скоро перерыв между тренировками, можно будет позвать их лучшего тренера, пообщаться.

С тренером они сразу ловят одну волну. Он достаточно молодой, ему нет и сорока, но опыт чувствуется в каждом слове. Эггзи жалеет, что тупанул и не прихватил сразу свою форму, чтобы устроить спарринг. Аж мышцы зудеть начинают, как хочется размяться. Ну и похвастаться своими навыками немного, что уж.

Эггзи на ходу выдумывает какие-то мелкие победы в несуществующих мелких соревнованиях по району. Это происходит автоматически: ему кажется, что это пойдет на пользу легенде, и вранье само слетает с языка, шпионские привычки лезут вперед мозга.

Краем глаза он замечает, что Тильде смотрит на него с восхищением. Тот самый взгляд, ради которого он готов вывернуться наизнанку. Причем самое прекрасное – она смотрит на него так и в тех случаях, когда он откровенно несет брехню, и в тех, когда реально заслуживает восхищения за какие-то поступки или достижения. Она поразительная, его жена.

Тренер вдруг предлагает ему пойти в раздевалку. Спортивную одежду можно купить прямо здесь, у него сейчас есть время – почему бы им прямо на месте не определиться с тем, что принц-консорт умеет?

Эггзи давит смешок и желание от души пожать ему руку, а потом поднимает брови в сторону Тильде:

– Ты как, детка? Подождешь меня?

– Конечно! Я же приехала, чтобы посмотреть, как ты дерешься, глупый! – и, повернувшись к тренеру: – Покажите, пожалуйста, где тут можно выбрать форму!

Чувака слегка ведет от ее манеры говорить и от улыбки, Эггзи четко это видит. В душе шевелится привычный отголосок гордости – за нее, за себя, что каким-то образом заслужил ее.

Вот. Так и должно быть. Все уже хорошо, главное, что он не тормозит, движется вперед. С ней вместе.

***

Эггзи начинает ездить в клуб по три раза в неделю. Изучает основы физиотерапии без применения технологий, доступных Кингсмен. Занимается, тщательно следуя правилам, учится сбрасывать пар, не вывихивая партнеру по спаррингу руки и ноги. Скучает по зонту, пистолету и оксфордам. Но это все равно лучше, чем ничего.

С Сореном, тренером, они быстро становятся приятелями. С ним есть о чем поболтать, помимо борьбы, хотя в основном они говорят именно о ней – чувак фанат своего дела. Эггзи узнает, что он в свое время не прошел в олимпийскую команду по фристайлу, что несколько лет участвовал в драках в подпольных бойцовских клубах, а потом встретил в одном из этих клубов любовь всей жизни – и они оба свалили искать более цивилизованное применение своим талантам.

В ответ на эти откровения Эггзи «признается» в собственных «грехах»: Я тоже участвовал в подпольных драках, прикинь, брат! Только меня не любовь всей жизни вытащила (с Тильде уже потом, в ателье, познакомились), а друг. Самый лучший, самый охуенный друг.

Вот так, под пиво, он рассказывает Сорену о Гарри. Немного совестно перед своими пацанами, что в контексте легенды именно Гарри получился его лучшим другом, а не Джамал, но Эггзи понятия не имеет, как еще Гарри назвать. Наставник? Нет, уже нет. Коллега? Ну. Бывший, да, но «коллега» не подразумевает той близости и доверия, что есть между ними. Семья? Пожалуй, можно так сказать, но у Эггзи странные отношения с понятием «семья». Гарри не совсем в него вписывается. «Лучший друг» так или иначе ближе всего к истине.

Эггзи не боится, что все эти откровения попадут в интернет. Ему в принципе насрать, если честно, но чутье подсказывает, что Сорен умеет хранить секреты. К тому же принц-консорт – слишком выгодный клиент, чтобы рисковать упустить его из-за какой-то сплетни.

Эггзи планирует подождать еще немного, укрепить отношения – и предложить ему открыть свой клуб. То есть, общий, совместный клуб. Эггзи выступит инвестором, Сорен с мужем будут ведущими тренерами, пока он сам осваивает профессию. Хочется иметь свой полигон, свою _базу_ , черт, невозможно противиться этому желанию.

Через пять месяцев, когда они подыскивают здание для нового клуба, Сорен все-таки задает очень личный вопрос – почему он решил уйти из ателье. К этому времени у Эггзи уже готов универсальный ответ, не требующий больше никаких разъяснений: работа в Кингсмен предполагает постоянные разъезды, а мы с женой планируем детей.

Поначалу Эггзи опасался озвучивать это, но теперь говорит без запинок. У них с Ти все в порядке, она регулярно приходит на тренировки и радуется, что он наметил себе четкий курс, что обрел в клубе друзей (вот к Сорену и Андерсу она почему-то вообще не ревнует). Скоро, совсем скоро пора будет поговорить о детях всерьез.

Эта мысль не вызывает ни страха, ни умиления. Дети – просто маленькие люди, Гарри прав, и хотя Эггзи почему-то ожидал от себя большего восторга и предвкушения, лучше пусть будет так. Значит, все пройдет спокойнее, без нервов.

Тем не менее, с Гарри он пока не делится этими соображениями. Гарри далеко, они не виделись ни разу за полгода – когда они с Тильде приезжали на мамин день рождения, он был на миссии, а день рождения Джамала они справили здесь, в Стокгольме.

Гарри далеко. Гарри близко: на расстоянии звонка и смс. Они болтают постоянно – обо всем на свете, кроме Кингсмен; Гарри по-прежнему самый родной его человек наравне с женой и мамой, но Эггзи иной раз невыносимо горько после разговоров или переписки, хотя должно быть легче, блядь.

Он не понимает, почему так. Полгода. Ебаных полгода. Это дохрена. Он должен был привыкнуть, а какого-то хера становится только хуже. Теперь ему есть на что отвлекаться от этой тоски, но сама тоска не проходит.

Гарри начинает сниться ему. Гарри-лепидоптеролог в жалкой серой толстовке с испуганными глазами и совершенно чужой улыбкой, окруженный нарисованными бабочками. Гарри возле церкви, встречающий смерть лицом к лицу: Эггзи не видел его со стороны, только Валентайна сквозь камеры очков, но воображение дорисовывает сцену так же ярко, как в тот год, что Гарри считался погибшим.

До Эггзи в конце концов доходит, что он волнуется – да какое там волнуется, боится! – за Гарри. Это случается после фразы Тильде, которую та с восторгом произносит в день покупки здания для спортклуба: «Как же здорово, что я могу ездить к тебе на работу хоть каждый день!»

Мигом вспоминаются Гавайи, пошедшая по пизде миссия, пробуждение в лазарете, белая как мел Тильде рядом, вопреки всем правилам. И визиты Гарри – редкие, но каждый раз будто на сто миль подталкивающие к полному выздоровлению.

Если Гарри будет ранен, Эггзи не пустят к нему. Никто не смеет нарушать правила так, как Гарри.

Эггзи понимает, что раньше попросту не пускал эту мысль в голову. Не давал ей сформироваться. Не был готов банально. Если бы он подумал об этом пять месяцев назад – тупо рванул бы в Лондон, наплевав на все на свете, и остался бы до тех пор, пока каким угодно способом не добился бы от Артура возвращения своих отпечатков пальцев и сетчатки глаза в списки доступа.

Эггзи извиняется перед Тильде и парнями и отлучается в сортир, пахнущий свежим ремонтом. Достает телефон, пишет: «Гарри, мои оксфорды износились маленько».

Проходит буквально несколько секунд, и на экране высвечивается все та же старая фотка Гарри, а потом и его лицо – почти такое же. Гарри вообще мало меняется, поразительно.

– Привет, Эггзи. Что-то случилось?

Он не встревожен, просто интересуется. Эггзи не зря уточнил, что оксфорды износились маленько. Кодовая фраза – тупо для того, чтобы Гарри шифровал звонок.

– Гарри, я знаю, что это внезапно, но. Мне нужно, чтобы ты поговорил с Артуром и Мерлином насчет меня.

Хорошо начал, супер.

Гарри хмурит брови настороженно:

– И что мне следует сказать им насчет тебя?

Эггзи делает глубокий вдох, сглатывает.

– Скажи им: если вдруг с тобой что случится на миссии – они должны пустить меня к тебе. Не обязательно восстанавливать мне доступ, просто. Они должны меня пустить.

Это звучит как великий рэндом. Это и есть великий рэндом. Но Гарри, он поймет. Он всегда понимает суть того, что Эггзи парит.

Гарри замирает на экране на пару секунд, и Эггзи даже успевает испугаться, что связь зависла. Ему сейчас каждое мгновение кажется вечностью. Но потом Гарри моргает и отвечает, наконец.

– Эггзи, я... Да, конечно. Конечно, я поговорю.

Он умолкает, плотно смыкая губы, будто хочет задать какой-то вопрос, но все-таки решает этого не делать. А Эггзи выдыхает с облегчением. Чуть ли не со стоном, блядь.

– Хорошо. Спасибо. Спасибо тебе. Я просто подумал вдруг... Вспомнил, как сам попал на койку больничную, и блядь...

– Я понимаю, – Гарри кивает и улыбается вдруг.

Эггзи будто резко опускают с головой в теплую воду. Или укутывают в мягкое одеяло.

– Ты чего? – тупо спрашивает он, невольно улыбаясь в ответ. Получается слабо, он прямо чувствует, как губы кривятся, но у Гарри самая заразительная улыбка на свете.

– Мне приятно, что ты волнуешься за меня, – говорит Гарри с легким оттенком иронии.

– Ну, блин. Как бы крут ты ни был, всякое бывает, – Эггзи понимает, что Гарри хочет разрядить обстановку, но. Он пока не готов еще.

– Мне ли не знать, – Гарри кивает все с той же улыбкой, а потом добавляет серьезно: – Эггзи, мне правда приятно. И я рад, что ты подумал об этом. Мне, признаться честно, не пришло в голову, хотя должно было. Я действительно могу быть слишком самонадеянным, увы.

Эггзи вглядывается в его лицо – в серьезные уголки губ, в правый глаз, который от протеза отличается лишь тем, что отражает эмоции.

– Это на всякий случай, Гарри. Просто на всякий случай, – бормочет он. Гарри не суеверен, он, скорее, анти-суеверен, а вот у Эггзи есть некоторая внутренняя боязнь сглазить, с которой в такие моменты сложно бороться.

– Мы договоримся с Мерлином, – обещает Гарри. Эггзи обожает этот легкий тон – шутливая угроза, которая вполне может перерасти в реальную. – Из ближайшей комы я рассчитываю проснуться в твоем обществе.

– Обещаю! – Эггзи подмигивает нагло, чувствуя, как его постепенно отпускает нервяк и это странное, жгущее чувство в груди. – Как у тебя там дела вообще?

– На удивление спокойно, – Гарри улыбается еще чуть шире. – Хэмиш сегодня на прогулке принес мне палку, которая была длиннее него!

– И где фотка?! – Эггзи взвывает обиженно. У Хэмиша с самого начала были трудности с притаскиванием предметов. Почему-то именно эта часть обучения ему никак не давалась. Палка, да еще такая огромная – это, блядь, достижение!

– Я пришлю тебе попозже, обязательно, – Гарри – настоящий гордый отец, блин. Ужасно мило.

И еще одна штука пиздец милая, настолько, что ее не хочется даже исправлять:

– Ты все еще не в курсе, что фотографии можно отсылать параллельно с разговором? – Эггзи качает головой. – Я бы устроил тебе практическое занятие, но если даже у Мерлина не получается, значит, случай безнадежный.

Гарри делает оскорбленное лицо.

– Я прекрасно умею пользоваться всеми программами и девайсами, которые мне нужны для работы, – с достоинством произносит он.

– О, да, поэтому у нас на очках всего одна кнопка, – Эггзи фыркает.

– Я предполагаю, что потому, что несколько кнопок привлекали бы излишнее внимание, – Гарри будто бы автоматически поправляет очки, но Эггзи знает жест наизусть – засранец только что заснял его кривую рожу на экране мобильника.

Хочется смеяться и творить глупости. Показать Гарри язык, например, или отправить ему серию самых идиотских смайлов. Но если Эггзи продолжит, они еще час не остановятся.

Гарри читает по его лицу все необходимое.

– Где ты? – спрашивает он мягко. – Ты писал, что вы сегодня встречаетесь с риэлтором...

– Да, мы тут как раз осматриваем новое здание! – Эггзи кивает радостно. – Оно крутое, Гарри! То, что надо! Хочешь, устрою тебе видео-экскурсию? – он реально готов пройтись по всем этажам с телефоном в обнимку, даже несмотря на возможное недовольство жены.

– Не обязательно, – Гарри качает головой с улыбкой. – Надеюсь, ты пригласишь меня на новоселье, чтобы я мог увидеть его вживую.

Эггзи чуть не орет от радости. Гарри почти прямым текстом пообещал приехать к нему в гости!

– Когда? – восклицает он. Тут же по насмешливому взгляду понимает, что сам должен назначать время, раз это его новоселье. – Эмм... Ну, до торжественного открытия еще далеко, у нас пока только голое отремонтированное здание. Нужна мебель, инвентарь, обслуживающий персонал, потом – пиар хороший...

Гарри кивает: Эггзи, в общем-то, держал его в курсе прогресса.

– Как тебе будет удобнее, Эггзи. Я приеду, как только ты позовешь.

Эггзи сглатывает. Они оба знают, что просто позвать Гарри в гости – не такая уж простая задача, иначе бы он давно уже это сделал. То есть, задача кажется простой, и Эггзи уверен, что Тильде не откажет, но и ей, и Гарри будет крайне неловко. Да и ему самому – тоже.

Тильде ведь так и не сказала ему, что Гарри наносил ей визит. Это одна из нескольких вещей, о которых Эггзи не может забыть, даже когда все хорошо.

Тильде давно не навещала своих подруг в других странах, вот что. В прошлом месяце они приезжали в Швецию, тусовались всей толпой (Эггзи тогда прилично так напился, блин), а вот она давно ни к кому в гости не ездила...

Надо будет ей намекнуть. Ну или подождать, пока она сама вспомнит.

– Значит, решено, – Эггзи кивает решительно. – Как только выдастся шанс – я жду тебя! И никаких отговорок, агент Галахад!

Гарри жмурится на секунду, будто собственный позывной вызывает у него какие-то лишние эмоции – Эггзи не видит, какие, блин, когда у Гарри закрыты глаза, а на губах вот эта едва заметная доброжелательная улыбка.

– Я даже постараюсь не опоздать. До встречи, Эггзи.

Эггзи снова испытывает уже знакомую сладкую горечь: Гарри почти никогда не говорит о своих опозданиях в шутку. Обычно он вообще о них не говорит, словно не признает их существование, ха.

Эггзи тыкает в красную трубку под фоткой Гарри и делает глубокий вдох. Вот опять он после разговора с ним едва ли не в большем раздрае, чем до. Ну, хотя бы с допуском в лазарет вопрос решен.

Он выходит к остальным, и Тильде даже не спрашивает, где он пропадал. Она каким-то образом всегда догадывается, что он болтал с Гарри. Видимо, у него на морде все написано.

В течение следующих нескольких недель они подписывают все документы и начинают вплотную заниматься клубом. Тильде принимает активнейшее участие в процессе, погружаясь в дизайнерскую сторону вопроса. Естественно, ни о каких поездках к подругам она даже не думает.

Эггзи ловит себя на том, что начинает злиться. А еще – на желании кому-то пожаловаться на собственную жену.

Это бред. Это маразм, блин, полнейший: если его что-то не устраивает – он должен сказать ей об этом прямо и честно, а не сжимать зубы, раздражаясь все больше с каждым днем!

Вообще-то ему претит сама мысль о том, что о Тильде кто-то узнает нечто неприятное, и неважно, касается это семейной жизни или каких-то ее личных привычек. Она – принцесса, публичное лицо, политик, ей безумно легко испортить репутацию даже случайно брошенной фразой. Так что Сорен и Андерс полюбас отпадают, а остальные друзья в Лондоне.

Ну, да, если бы Эггзи твердо решил поныть Джамалу, например, то для этого все равно пришлось бы ехать в Лондон. А там и Гарри рядом... И повод для нытья отпадет сам собой.

А еще Эггзи четко держит в голове, что Гарри нельзя жаловаться на Тильде. Между ними слишком много неприязни, и любое недоброе слово об одном из них, сказанное за глаза второму, в восприятии Эггзи выглядело бы так, будто он принимает чью-то сторону в этой нелепой борьбе.

Почему они не могли просто подружиться, ну? Эггзи до сих пор недоумевает, какого хера Тильде ревнует. А Гарри... Эггзи кажется, что он как раз тут совершенно не виноват, но он не знает, о чем и в каком тоне они с Тильде разговаривали тогда. Может, их неприязнь действительно полностью взаимна!

Блядь, окей, пора подраться. Потому что если он начинает подозревать еще и Гарри в неискренности – это все. Пиздец.

***

Андерс – неплохой партнер для спарринга. Он менее уравновешенный, чем муж, видно, что атмосфера подпольных боев до сих пор притягательна для него, и Эггзи был бы рад этим воспользоваться, если бы каждая драка не превращалась в показательное выступление для Ти и аудитории их инстаграма.

Ее возбуждает смотреть на него. Поначалу Эггзи возбуждало ее возбуждение, но в последнее время поцелуи после спарринга вызывают сплошной негатив – от легкой неловкости до натурального отторжения. Они кажутся показушными и наигранными, хотя Сорен встречает взмыленного Андерса с той же страстью.

В глубине души Эггзи знает причину, просто думать о ней не любит. Парни вместе на этой работе, вот в чем дело. Они встретились в бою и продолжили драться бок о бок, заниматься любимым делом – вдвоем. Тильде же, когда Эггзи предпринял попытку разделить с ней свое любимое дело, обиделась и перестала с ним разговаривать. А теперь делает вид, что это все охуенно эротично.

Она везде. Всюду. В постели, в ванной, в машине по пути на работу, на встречах с соискателями на должности персонала в новый клуб. Даже на занятиях Эггзи ощущает ее присутствие: она не сидит прямо в зале, чтобы не смущать клиентов, но наблюдает за ними сквозь камеры безопасности или просто ждет в коридоре, занимает свободное время дипломатическими звонками. Вот вроде обещала родителям принимать более активное участие в публичной деятельности, а сама забила на все и вместо своей карьеры занимается посредственной по королевским меркам карьерой мужа. Как можно быть нормальным дипломатом удаленно?.. Эггзи по себе знает, что никак.

– Прости, детка, я как-то… не в настроении, – Эггзи слишком раздражен, чтобы выражаться дипломатично и на шведском.

Тильде отпускает его ширинку и грудь, делает шаг назад. На лице у нее плохо скрываемый гнев. Эггзи давно не видел ее такой, и в груди вспыхивает злорадство, перебивающее чувство вины: ну наконец-то она честна с ним, а всего-то надо было отказаться ебаться после спарринга, знал бы – сделал бы так раньше.

Они уже дома. Эггзи принял душ, освежился, переоделся в домашние джинсы и вышел в спальню с желанием просто расслабиться, почитать что-нибудь. А Тильде буквально набросилась на него, жаркая и по-прежнему распаленная. Как будто он специально не стал надевать футболку с целью раздразнить ее посильнее.

Она должна возбуждать. Она возбуждает, собственно: член реагирует на ее руки резво и бодро. Просто у Эггзи правда нет настроения. И внезапно хочется… прикрыться. Так бывает. У всех бывает.

– Ладно. Ты устал, отдыхай, – говорит Ти, с очевидным усилием проглатывая ярость.

Такая реакция – не новость. Она учится контролировать уязвленные чувства, прощать Эггзи его ошибки. Они договаривались об этом – что будут терпимее, что будут позволять друг другу быть неидеальными. Только вот Эггзи до чертиков надоела эта политика замалчивания, надоело читать эмоции жены по лицу. Она прощает и прощает и прощает его, снова и снова, – но за что? Эггзи не делает ничего плохого!

– Я не устал, – говорит он как можно спокойнее, – я просто не хочу трахаться прямо сейчас.

Тильде вспыхивает. Эггзи читает: «Ты не хочешь меня?!» Абсурд и обобщение, как всегда, как обычно, как в Гластонбери и множество раз с тех пор: «Ты что, на мне тренировался?!»

– Хорошо. Я больше не буду к тебе приставать. Ты знаешь, где меня найти, если захочешь чего-то.

Она разворачивается, чтобы уйти в другую комнату, но ее шаги размеренны, как в замедленной съемке. Едкие слова, едкие действия. И совершенно мимо цели.

– Не уходи. Я хочу почитать с тобой рядом, – говорит Эггзи. Это почти правда. Он без проблем бы побыл один сейчас, но Ти ему ничуть не помешала бы. С ней уютно молчать. Обычно.

Ти разворачивается на носках, будто только этого и ждала.

– Знаешь, Эггзи, я вот подумала: а как мы вообще сделаем детей, если ты со мной не спишь?

Эггзи шалеет от такого поворота. Охуевает по всей длине.

– В смысле – не сплю?..

Наверное, правильнее было бы спросить, «В смысле – детей?» – но Эггзи вовремя вспоминает, что они когда-то договаривались поговорить о детях после того, как он разберется с работой. Кажется, даже мелькало слово «полгода», и вот, прошло ровно полгода. Тильде в календаре записала, что ли? Она могла.

Он не отражал, что у них стало меньше секса. Блядь. А ведь она права. Но проблема ли это? Да, они не трахаются каждый день, но это нормально, у них не медовый месяц уже, и у Эггзи дочерта дел в клубе, иной раз он там с раннего утра до полуночи тусуется, и быть рядом, пока он работает – личный выбор Тильде, он ее не просит и не заставляет!

– Я все жду, когда же ты решишься, но, видимо, придется опять делать все самой, – Тильде складывает руки на груди. – Ты обещал. Эггзи, я не молодею.

Последние слова – как удар по яйцам. Гнев ослабевает под тяжестью чувства вины. Он и вправду не думал, что время не стоит на месте. Что Тильде, хотя и выглядит гораздо моложе своего возраста, действительно… не молодеет. И если с ней что-то случится из-за того, что они протянули слишком долго, Эггзи себе ни за что этого не простит.

– Знаешь, детей можно и усыновить, – говорит он. Офигевает сам от себя: он собирался сказать совсем другое, собирался извиниться, вывести разговор в серьезную колею – Тильде нужно перестать пить противозачаточные, ему нужно провериться на всякий случай… А еще – отучиться пользоваться презервативами; они уже не раз занимались голым вагинальным сексом, но для анала все равно гондоны всегда под рукой, и привычка сохраняется.

– Ты серьезно сейчас? – глаза Тильде наполняются злыми слезами.

– Абсолютно. Я считаю, что дети не обязательно должны быть генетически своими, чтобы их любить. Ты не согласна, милая?

В последний раз Эггзи слышал такие мерзкие нотки в своем голосе… Да чуть ли не в тот день, когда Гарри умер.

– Значит, тебе плевать, что я просто _хочу_ детей? Наших с тобой детей. Так?

Эггзи не плевать. До этого момента он тоже хотел своих детей. Просто его пиздец как достало, что Тильде слышит в его словах только то, что хочет услышать. Даже в такой мелочи перевирает, переводит тему, перетягивает одеяло на себя.

Он взрывается, как не взрывался с ней никогда. В последние годы только Гарри не везло видеть его взбешенным, злым, выслушивать окрашенные гневом мнения, опровергать или подтверждать их. Гарри не перевирает, не пасует, не мирится, не терпит, не встает в позы, не выдвигает ультиматумов, не прощает: он бьет в ответ, срывается сам, позволяет себе быть мерзким и язвительным. И Эггзи так хорошо становится после такого вот взаимного проветривания дерьма, что пик ссоры похож на оргазм, а перемирие – на посткоитальные объятия. Смешно, что сейчас Тильде обвиняет его именно в отсутствии того и другого. Если бы она умела ссориться нормально, у них бы не было никаких проблем!

Эггзи выливает на нее все, что копил полгода, в самой мерзкой форме, на повышенных тонах. Заявляет, что ради нее отказался от всего важного, что было в его жизни. Что она явно хочет посадить его на короткий поводок, и пусть лучше сразу пристрелит, если и дальше собирается выдавливать из него всю его индивидуальность. Что ему душно с ней, что он скучает по дому, что ненавидит сраный инстаграм и ебаных подданных в очереди за автографами. Что в рот он ебал королевский титул, он никогда не хотел быть принцем, он хотел быть обычным парнем, но если уж ему суждено было стать необычным – то в Кингсмен работать всяко лучше, чем сидеть жопой на троне и раздавать благотворительность направо и налево. В Кингсмен он спасал мир. А тут? Да все их пожертвования и акции милосердия – капля в море! Лизать жопу он готов только одному политику на земле – ей, своей жене, а она заставляет его работать языком на всю Европу, блядь. И вообще, нахуя рожать детей, если они тоже станут достоянием общественности, звездами инстаграма, эдакими медалями на их шеях: смотрите, мы настоящая семейная пара, загляните в наш кукольный домик и убедитесь сами!

Каким образом он дошел до этой темы, Эггзи плохо понимает, его просто несет, не притормозить никак, пока весь яд не вытечет. Восемьдесят процентов этого дерьма он даже не думал до того момента, как высказал. А что думал, то лишь мимолетно, в гневе, и после стыдился собственных мыслей.

И сейчас, стоит выпалить все вслух, выдохнуть – догоняет совесть, страх, разочарование в себе: столько лет работал над тем, чтобы стать джентльменом, достойным принцессы, и вот, пустил все псу под хвост за пять минут.

Тильде тихо плачет, глядя на него со страхом. Эггзи ненавидит себя.

– Детка, я… Господи, прости меня. Пожалуйста, Ти. Я не… Я на самом деле так не думаю, правда. Просто…

– Заткнись! – Тильде вдруг кричит в голос, мгновенно преображаясь из испуганной девочки в разъяренную женщину. Из-за слез ее голос звучит хрипло и дико, в безупречный английский примешивается сильный акцент. – С хера извиняться за то, что чувствуешь?! Не заберешь это назад, не сможешь перестать, хоть триста раз извинись! Ты только и делаешь, что извиняешься, ты делаешь вид, что тебе жаль… Ты уже у меня на поводке, детка, и ты убеждаешь сам себя, что тебе это нравится, а на самом деле – все вот это! У тебя в голове! Зачем ты вообще согласился переехать ко мне, если… Если…

Эггзи ждет, пока она восстановит дыхание для новой порции ответного дерьма. Он заслужил, вполне справедливо, она тоже, скорее всего, не имеет в виду то, что говорит, это все гнев, и лучше его в себе не держать. Только вот почему-то от взаимного проветривания нет облегчения. Лишь горечь и стыд.

– Убирайся отсюда, – бросает Тильде жестко, едко, серьезно. Будто ведром ледяной воды окатывает.

Эггзи стоит несколько секунд под ее жалящим взглядом. Встать на колени, молить ее? Она только сильнее взбесится. Лучше сделать так, как она велела.

Он идет в гардеробную, набрасывает первую попавшуюся футболку и толстовку поверх. На автомате прихватывает и кепку. Сует ноги в кроссовки. Тильде все еще стоит посреди комнаты, когда он возвращается, и безжалостным кивком подтверждает приказ свалить на хуй.

Волосы все еще слегка влажные после душа. Надо бы постричься, а то шею уже щекочут.

Эггзи улыбается стайке курящих за гаражом шоферов, просит ключи, говорит, что хочет проветриться немного. Новая тачка – подарок от Тильде, естественно – слушается беспрекословно, кажется, что жаждет скорости не меньше, чем ее владелец.

Он под каблуком у жены, как педали газа и тормоза. Отпустит – надавит, и он покатится с ветерком, куда глаза глядят. Как бы ни хотел умчаться подальше, все равно бензин рано или поздно закончится. Все равно Ти найдет его и заберет назад.

Совсем недавно он был счастлив безраздельно принадлежать ей. Он не видит в этом ничего криминального, черт – быть чьим-то, быть любимым и нужным другому человеку настолько сильно. Подростком он мечтал о такой любви, чтобы захватывала все естество, чтобы не оставалось места сомнениям и страхам, чтобы все решения принимались сами собой и исключительно в пользу любви.

Наверное, он просто вырос наконец-то.

***

Гарри не берет трубку. Вместо гудков в ухо поет Мадонна – значит, он на миссии. Эггзи слушает, невольно барабанит по рулю в такт и смеется: Умру, но не сейчас. Ага. Придурок.

Если позвонить, когда Гарри дома, но занят – спит или в ванной, – можно послушать «Рокетмэна». Когда не на миссии, но в ателье или на базе – Уитни Хьюстон. Для ранений припасена Глория Гейнор (к счастью, Эггзи еще ни разу не приходилось слушать «I will survive» по телефону, просто Гарри прислал ему полный список условных мелодий, чтобы он был в курсе). У Гарри отвратительное чувство юмора и восхитительно гейский вкус в музыке, и как же невероятно круто, что он заморочился, придумал вот так вот сделать, чтобы Эггзи поменьше за него волновался.

Он дослушивает песню до конца. С последними нотами крохи веселья и благодарности тают, остается только скрип сжатых кулаков на руле. Бензина – на час-полтора, пора что-то решать. К Сорену и Андерсу ехать нельзя: они будут расспрашивать о ссоре и бесить сочувствием, да и портить их отношение к Тильде по-прежнему не хочется – они не просто ее подданные, они личные знакомые, их мнение важно. Не ночевать же в машине! Блядство. Блядство, блядство блядское, ну какого хера у Гарри миссия так невовремя? Хотя бы пять минут разговора послужили бы волшебной таблеткой от всех невзгод!

Окей, нет, конечно, но сейчас так кажется. Гарри на контрасте с Тильде вообще кажется ебаным ангелом во плоти: все, кого она ненавидит, по умолчанию идеальные; ненавидит она только Гарри, следовательно, на титул идеального у него нет конкурентов.

Эггзи извинялся перед женой, но не чувствовал себя неправым на самом деле. Наоборот, он понял, что только в этот момент посмотрел правде в глаза: Тильде действительно порушила его жизнь. А он ей позволил. И это было его собственное решение.

Он ищет самый грязный и самый тусклый бар. Едет в самый херовый район (по данным Википедии, м-да) и углубляется в узкие улочки, плутает там, зыркая из-под кепки на прохожих, но никто не соблазняется таким явным вызовом, даже буйная компашка пьяных пацанов лет двадцати. В Стокгольме чертовски плохо обстоит дело с херовыми районами.

Наконец в условно грязном тупике попадается паб с кривой неоновой вывеской. Эггзи проходит к барной стойке, морщится чистоте и аккуратной тарелке с халявными орешками. Заказывает светлого пива, которое оказывается неприлично вкусным. Вспоминает, как пил лучший в Кентукки мартини – и постепенно перестает злиться на занятость Гарри. Зато на Тильде вспыхивает гнев с новой силой: она уже тогда вела себя вот так вот, а он не замечал, дурак. Он стелился перед ней, выворачивался наизнанку, лишь бы угодить. И что получил взамен?.. Лишь нарастающий контроль и все больше претензий с каждым днем.

Злость кипит так сильно, что едва руки дрожать не начинают. А в баре пока, как назло, ни одного кандидата на драку, все посетители мирно общаются за столиками, даже перебравших не наблюдается.

Эггзи выпивает пиво залпом и тут же берет второе. Бармен слегка хмурится, наливая; интересно, это потому, что у него рожа набыченная, или потому, что парню она кажется знакомой?

Срать сейчас на репутацию королевской семьи. Абсолютно искренне срать. Будет даже лучше, если это попадет в газеты или в сеть – скандальные статейки сплетен давненько их личную жизнь не обсасывали как следует. Тильде заслужила удар по безгрешной репутации!

Только вот папе Тильде будет тоже не очень весело, а ему категорически нельзя волноваться. Не дай бог что – и Тильде вступит на престол, и тогда у Эггзи не останется иного выбора, кроме как сопровождать ее.

Отвратительно эгоистичная мысль, Эггзи сам себе противен.

Если он хочет надраться, стоит перейти на что-нибудь покрепче, но блядь, пиво вкусное, какого хера оно вкусное, оно должно быть мерзким за такие копейки!

Второй бокал заканчивается за пять минут. Эггзи заказывает третий и идет отлить. Голова гудит, но не пьяно, а просто. Гудит. На выходе из туалета он сталкивается плечами с каким-то парнем и буркает ему грубо:

– Смотри, куда прешь!

Парень на провокацию не реагирует. Примирительно поднимает ладони и извиняется. Да блядь! В этом городе вообще гопники есть?! Надо было все-таки написать Сорену или Андерсу, попросить адресок подпольного бойцовского клуба. Тупо, что сразу в голову не пришло, а сейчас они уже ложатся спать, наверное. Встают-то рано.

Мелькает мысль – полететь в Лондон. Вот прямо сейчас. Сначала Эггзи отмел эту идею, потому что Гарри все равно бы там не было, но теперь она возвращается. Позвонить кому-нибудь из шоферов, попросить подвезти паспорт в аэропорт, заодно машину обратно отогнать. Делов-то.

Слетать в другую страну для того, чтобы подраться – королевская жизнь, бля!

Окей, нет. Нет. Он и так превратился в мажорного мудака, хватит.

Когда он возвращается к бару, его ждет не только бокал пива, но и компания молодых ребят, едва студентов – два парня и три девчонки. Эггзи сразу понимает, в чем ботва: бармен его все-таки узнал. И растрепал окружающим.

Первая мысль – развернуться и дать деру. Вряд ли ему в погоню пустят полицию, но на заголовки прессы он точно попадет, блядь. Принц-консорт сбежал из паба, не заплатив! У журналистов Рождество наступит раньше времени.

Сука, как же бесят все эти условности сейчас! И масок больше нет. Не будет никогда.

Эггзи одергивает кепку пониже, втягивает голову в плечи, как делал когда-то давным-давно, в прошлой жизни, и подходит к бару. Естественно, его вид никого не отпугивает. К нему обращается одна из девчонок, видимо, самая смелая и наглая – здоровается, говорит, что они все читают их с принцессой инстаграм, и выражает восхищение тем, что принц-консорт – обычный парень. А потом еще и делает комплимент его кепке.

Эггзи не может нахамить школьнице. Он делает глубокий вдох и поворачивается к компании, выдавливая улыбку. Первым делом благодарит, а потом извиняется за собственное поведение – мол, тяжелый день на работе, ну, вы видели, наверное, мы клуб открываем, там столько гемора с закупкой инвентаря.

Тут же сыпется град вопросов о предстоящем открытии. Можно ли будет попасть на него? Как вообще все будет устроено? А магазин здорового питания будет? А по вегану? А секция по кен-до?.. Черт, ну почему Эггзи позиционировал себя изначально как такого всего простого и доступного народу. Сейчас бы сделал морду кирпичом, рассчитался с барменом да свалил, никто бы не удивился.

Он снова вздыхает и отвечает на вопросы, стараясь не вдаваться в подробности, но это бесполезно, они слишком настырные. Спустя час – на этот раз пиво заканчивается медленно, потому что у Эггзи занят рот – он сдается и угощает всю тусовку. На прощание: он уже залил стресс, пора возвращаться домой к любимой принцессе, спасибо за компанию, ребята, вы очень помогли мне развеяться.

Они растроганы, счастливы. И просят совместное селфи напоследок. Шикарный будет сюрприз для Тильде, когда она вылезет почитать инстаграм, ага.

Раздражающе трезвый и до костей вымотанный, Эггзи тратит остаток бензина на дорогу до своего спортклуба. А куда еще податься? В отели нельзя: узнают в любом. К тому же в здании клуба подземный паркинг пока закрыт для посетителей, а камеры наблюдения выключены.

В приемной и комнате отдыха уже поставили диваны, но Эггзи предпочитает заночевать в самом маленьком зале на сложенных горкой матах: они напоминают об учебке Кингсмен. Он даже находит в себе силы принять душ. Правда, в середине процесса вспоминает, что ни полотенец, ни чистой одежды у него нет. Футболку и джинсы приходится напяливать на мокрое тело, и в тот раздражающий момент, когда одну ногу уже удалось просунуть в штанину, а вторая застряла, у Эггзи звонит телефон. Нейтральной мелодией из набора по умолчанию, которая установлена на Гарри сейчас (Эггзи их периодически меняет, чтобы Тильде не привыкала, не реагировала).

Он упрямо дергает джинсы и рывком натягивает их: Гарри подождет три секунды, черт.

Что он не прыгает за телефоном сразу – показательно, окей. Хотя он уже совсем-совсем не зол. Даже на Тильде не зол. Просто расхотелось разговаривать и искать в чем-то или в ком-то утешения. Хочется побыть одному – а ведь, если подумать, ему крайне редко по-настоящему хочется одиночества.

– Привет, Гарри, – он все равно улыбается в телефон, потому что он всегда рад видеть Гарри, пусть радость и приглушена сейчас, будто слоем тумана.

Гарри в самолете. Вид у него слегка растрепанный, но никаких других следов того, что он недавно дрался, не заметно.

– Здравствуй, Эггзи. Как твои дела? Прости, я был немного занят сегодня.

– Мадонна сообщила, ага. Рад, что ты не в коме, – Эггзи повторяет шуточку, ставшую у них дежурной. А потом, неожиданно для самого себя, выдает чистую правду: – Я пиздец как херово, Гарри. Хуже не придумаешь.

Гарри хмурится и внимательно всматривается в экран. Точнее, он читает какую-то информацию у себя на очках. Наверное, ищет, нет ли в социальных сетях каких-то упоминаний королевской семьи за последние часы. Максимум, что он найдет – свежие фотки из бара, но вряд ли он сейчас закопается так глубоко.

Через пару секунд Гарри вновь фокусирует на нем взгляд и спрашивает мягко:

– Поделишься?

Эггзи жмурится и делает глубокий вдох. Он хочет поделиться, конечно, хочет, Гарри лучше всех умеет находить выходы из безвыходных ситуаций, а если поиск выхода пока не требуется – он скажет все нужные слова, чтобы поддержать. Только вот что-то мешает открыть рот и вывалить ему все.

Эггзи не стесняется его грузить, нет, тут не это. И жаловаться на Тильде за ее спиной тоже уже не кажется таким уж эпическим преступлением. Просто Гарри... Черт, Гарри пострадал от его проблем и решений больше, чем он сам. Эггзи оставил его одного, хотя меньше всего хотел этого...

Блядь, если бы у них с Тильде тогда дошло до разрыва, она бы не осталась одна, у нее вообще куча любимых людей вокруг, даже если не прямо под боком, а в соседних странах. В отличие от нее, у них с Гарри любимые люди почти все погибли. Единицы остались. А Эггзи взял и съебал от них в Швецию. Причиняя боль всем, включая себя.

– Я хочу... Но мне трудно так, Гарри... По телефону трудно. Понимаешь? – он не очень надеется, что Гарри поймет, если честно. Несет ведь бред какой-то несвязный!

– Понимаю. – Гарри смотрит куда-то мимо телефона. Опять очки. – Знаешь, Эггзи... Насколько сильно ты хочешь спать?

– В смысле? Ну пока не очень. А что?

– В том смысле, что если мы развернем самолет прямо сейчас, то примерно через полтора часа я буду в Стокгольме.

Дыхание перехватывает от шока. Реально, прямо вот ощущается так, будто Эггзи плывет под водой и находится на грани того, чтобы бессильно вдохнуть и сдохнуть.

– Гарри... – выходит каким-то сдавленным хрипом.

– В Лондоне меня ждет только унылый брифинг, да и тот – лишь утром, – говорит Гарри спокойно. А потом добавляет тише, заглядывая в глаза едва ли не просяще: – Эггзи, я бы очень хотел поддержать тебя, что бы ни случилось.

Он не мог сказать более идеальной вещи. Эггзи до тошноты достало думать о себе: и вот, пожалуйста, Гарри дает ему повод получить что-то остро необходимое, прикрываясь тем, что оно нужно не только ему.

– Спасибо, – Эггзи кивает, пытаясь сглотнуть. Горло совершенно сухое. – Я буду очень тебе благодарен...

– Буду рад тебя увидеть, – Гарри улыбается мягко. – Перешли мне адрес, где ты сейчас находишься. Это твой клуб? Я приеду через два с половиной часа, не больше.

У него такой спокойный, баюкающий голос... Гипнотизирует, черт.

– Спасибо, – повторяет Эггзи глухо. – Да. Я в клубе. Сейчас адрес скину.

Гарри кивает.

– Я мог бы определить твое местонахождение сам, конечно, но это было бы невежливо.

Это очевидная, но все равно смешная шутка. И да – это шутка, хотя обычно Гарри предельно серьезен, когда дело касается манер. Эггзи тупо хихикает, кусает губу, смотрит на Гарри, надеясь передать взглядом глубочайшую благодарность, которую чувствует сейчас. Он так сильно любит Гарри, что мог бы его поцеловать.

Начинает душить истерический смех. Гарри подозрительно щурится, глядя на его потуги сохранить лицо, и от этого становится еще смешнее.

Гарри приедет к нему. Совсем скоро Эггзи его обнимает.

В голове возникает самая мерзкая мысль за всю жизнь: ссора с Тильде того стоила.

– Мы можем продолжать говорить, – предлагает Гарри нейтрально-тепло. – Сейчас, только попрошу пилота проложить новый курс – и до захода на посадку я в твоем распоряжении.

Эггзи резко переключает из смеха в практически слезы.

– Да нет, Гарри, лучше... Я хочу увидеть тебя. Спокойно почитай, выпей, доложись Мерлину, а я найду, чем заняться. Не волнуйся, не усну.

Ему мало теперь просто телефонного разговора, когда перспектива увидеть Гарри вживую вполне реальна. Всего два с половиной часа!..

– Ну, если ты уверен... – Гарри поднимает брови.

– Я уверен, – Эггзи кивает, сглатывая. – До встречи, Гарри.

Он отключает телефон и кладет его рядом с собой на мат. Растирает лицо жестко. Спать и вправду особо не хочется. Хочется снова подумать о себе, неожиданно, блядь.

Он до визга рад, что скоро увидит Гарри. Даже горечь от того, при каких обстоятельствах это произойдет, не портит настрой.

Гарри. Самый лучший. Самый близкий. Умный, прекрасный Гарри. Он всегда приходил на помощь в самых сложных ситуациях. Вот и сейчас он мчится на чертовом самолете сюда, хотя неожиданная смена курса над Европой – тот еще геморрой, Эггзи однажды пришлось это провернуть во время миссии.

Тильде тоже постоянно летала к нему. Даже перебралась на долгое время в Лондон для того, чтобы быть с ним. Но теперь это поведение выглядит не как проявление любви, а как проявление собственничества, нежелания отпускать его от себя даже на минуту. Ведь в те моменты, когда она была ему особенно остро нужна, ее не было рядом. Потому что она обижалась. Или сама выступала причиной этой нужды. Искать утешения в объятиях того же человека, что причинил тебе боль... Это нормально вообще? Эггзи регулярно так делал.

Наверное, он слегка свихнулся от любви к ней. Ослеп, пораженный ее харизмой, теплом, красотой, яркостью личности.

Он вытягивается на мате, закрывает глаза и прислушивается к себе, ищет отголоски того восторга, что всегда испытывал от каждого ее взгляда или слова. Восторг все еще на месте, блядь, сердце сжимается от воспоминаний обо всем хорошем, что между ними было, от самой первой улыбки в бункере Валентайна и вплоть до ночи накануне того приема, где Эггзи намеренно навел на них обоих цель.

Это была его огромная ошибка. Самая жуткая в жизни. После мины Поппи Адамс. Тильде совершенно справедливо рассердилась на него; проблема в том, что Эггзи неправильно ее понял. В корне неверно трактовал разговор о ебучей маске. Он был железно уверен, что Тильде будет интересно поучаствовать в его работе, блин, сколько раз она намекала, что хочет увидеть больше! Как он мог облажаться таким образом?

Ты знаешь и понимаешь ее не так хорошо, как тебе кажется, – говорит голос Гарри в голове. Он прав. Эггзи ошибся тогда, однозначно, но это скорее симптом, а не причина болезни.

С тем, что Тильде знает его не лучше, чем он – ее, он тоже сталкивался несколько раз. Претензии, обвинения, абсолютно неправильные выводы из его слов и поступков – все это было, просто Эггзи не хотел замечать. Потому что они были идеальной, сказочной парой: «Принцесса и портной» (это Дейзи придумала перед свадьбой. Чудесная вышла сказка).

Эггзи морщится и резко встает. Все эти размышления ведут в тупик. Они все еще женаты. Да, у них кризис, но. Что теперь, разводиться, что ли?!

Мелькает мысль на задворках сознания: а почему нет? Возможно, мы оба станем счастливее, отпустив друг друга.

Эггзи душит эту мысль решительно и подбирает телефон, открывает карты. К нему скоро приедет гость, а у него даже чая нет. И чайника, в котором его можно заварить, и чашек, и сахара... Нужно срочно придумать что-то.

Уже слишком поздно, чтобы искать открытый магазин. В двух кварталах, впрочем, есть огромный гипермаркет; Эггзи бывал в таких не раз и невольно подмечал, где у них слабые места, как настроена сигнализация. Остается только подыскать в клубе что-нибудь, подходящее для взлома да прихватить пару больших мешков (это не проблема, от ремонта полно всякого осталось).

Полчаса спустя Эггзи бродит по темным рядам магазина и наслаждается дежа вю, нагружая тележку всем необходимым. В зоомагазин вламываться было опаснее – на него шипели, мяукали и лаяли. Риск стоил свеч тогда, стоит и сейчас.

Эггзи выбирает чайник ярко-красного цвета, две кружки – себе простую белую, а вторую, с принтом пушистого щенка – для Гарри. Четыре вида чая, сахар, молоко, три фунта шоколадных конфет – тоже для Гарри, пару полотенец и пледов на ночь… Что еще? А, шмотки же. Ему нужна смена, а Гарри? Останется ли ночевать? Если да, тоже захочет переодеться.

Эггзи выбирает самую мягкую пижаму – и черт, он ведь наизусть помнит размеры Гарри, взял верный, не задумываясь совершенно. В животе и груди становится тепло, почти жарко. Хорошо. Гордо. Сладко.

Эггзи взламывает кассу и пробивает покупки, расплачивается за них с телефона, стирает отпечатки пальцев и корректирует информацию о платеже. Обратно до клуба прогуливается, едва ли не насвистывая. Обустраивает комнату для персонала (Гарри не против был бы и на матах посидеть, стопудово, но стол всяко удобнее для чая), выставляет кружки, кипятит чайник. И понимает вдруг, что ни разу не принимал гостей один в каком-то абсолютно своем, личном месте.

Мамина квартира была маминой. И Дина. Дом Гарри, конечно, стал его домом тоже, но Эггзи вплоть до взрыва не переставал думать о нем как о «доме Гарри». А потом они с Тильде купили дом на двоих, общий.

Это круто – быть одному. Хотя бы на пару дней закрыться тут, в клубе, который он выбрал сам и наполнил фактически своими руками, лишь слушая советы окружающих.

И невероятно круто быть здесь вдвоем с Гарри. Только вдвоем – на двенадцать часов или на двадцать четыре или больше, если ему позволит Артур. И если его устроит этот диван... Хотя по идее даже с его ногами тут можно улечься вполне нормально. Может быть, Эггзи подсознательно думал об этом, выбирая мебель? Вряд ли, но хорошо, что вышло так.

Гарри присылает смс через пять минут после того, как Эггзи заканчивает нехитро накрывать на стол: «Я у парадного входа. Откроешь сам?»

Эггзи смеется и почти бегом несется в холл. Сердце стучит бешено, его вновь охватывает восторг и благодарность. Гарри, к нему приехал Гарри. Наконец-то.

***

– Виски, – Гарри жестом фокусника извлекает из дорожной сумки бутылку. Позапрошлогодний розлив, хороший был год.

Эггзи лишь пять минут назад выпустил Гарри из объятий, но сегодня беспрецедентно эмоциональный вечер, и он не отказывает себе в повторении. На этот раз держит Гарри, по-дурацки сжимающего бутылку в одной руке, целую минуту. Слушает его дыхание, наслаждается его теплом. Думает о любви – какой разной она бывает, и как жаль, что любить Тильде настолько сложнее, чем любить Гарри.

Эггзи устраивает ему обещанный тур по клубу. Гарри в ответ рассказывает ему все, что не засекречено, о своей миссии, и Эггзи вновь начинает впадать в уныние: хочется узнать все-все подробности, а нельзя, он ушел, он сам отказался от доступа к уникальной шпионской информации. Еще и мерзкий укол совести ловит: а Тильде это терпела, понимаешь теперь, как ей было туго?

Они забивают на чай и выпивают виски из дурацких чашек. Гарри улыбается щенку и делает вид, что осуждает взлом магазина – до тех пор, пока не обнаруживает конфеты. Эггзи прилично так прикладывается, пьет вдвое быстрее, чем Гарри: ему _надо_ , ему необходим алкоголь, чтобы рассказать все-все без утайки.

Забавно, что Гарри – единственный в мире человек, с которым у Эггзи по пьянке развязывается язык. Обычно спьяну он, наоборот, успокаивается, в себя уходит, залипает, бывает, что и жилеткой становится для собутыльника. А Гарри... Наверное, дело в том, что ему Эггзи бы и по трезваку все слил, бухло просто помогает смириться с тем, что у него в принципе есть проблемы, о которых нужно рассказывать.

Гарри слушает его, все больше и больше темнея лицом, будто злится и прикладывает все усилия, чтобы не злиться. И Эггзи понимает: Гарри на его стороне. Гарри однозначно, без тени сомнения считает Тильде виноватой во всех их проблемах. Всегда считал. И сейчас... Сейчас Эггзи именно это и нужно, черт. Ему не нужен совет, как проблемы решить. Ему нужна поддержка, ему нужно, чтобы кто-то сказал, причем не обязательно вслух: Да, Эггзи, я понимаю тебя, ты не виноват.

В конце концов он выдыхается и заканчивает словесный понос неловким:

– Ну и вот я приехал сюда, потому что просто не знал, куда еще рвануть.

Гарри молчит пару секунд, убеждаясь, видимо, что Эггзи больше ничего не скажет. А потом вдруг наклоняется к нему и порывисто стискивает его руку в своих ладонях. Качает головой, шепчет тихо:

– Эггзи, господи.

Эггзи почти всхлипывает от внезапного прикосновения. У Гарри теплые руки сейчас: в клубе, естественно, не нашлось льда, поэтому виски они пили чистяком, и Гарри словно греет его всюду.

Эггзи вяло усмехается, сжимая пальцы в ответ, чтобы он не подумал вдруг, что короткого жеста достаточно, что можно уже и отпустить. Отпускать нельзя. Ни в коем случае.

– Я в жопе, Гарри. А самое жопное – я знаю, что будет дальше. Я тут поживу некоторое время один, мы с парнями доведем до ума клуб, объявим открытие – и Тильде придет, обязательно придет, даже если мы все еще будем в ссоре. Она политик, она обязана играть роль поддерживающей мои начинания супруги. А потом она будет ждать, что я извинюсь за все и вернусь во дворец. Пройдет время – и она меня простит, Гарри, у нее нет выбора: у меня нет больше ничего, чем я мог бы пожертвовать, чтобы доказать свою верность. Понимаешь? Ничего.

Ладони Гарри становятся теснее, а на щеках появляется бледность. Он поджимает губы, словно хочет что-то сказать, но изо всех сил сдерживается.

Эггзи не хочет, чтобы он сдерживался.

– Гарри. Скажи что-нибудь, пожалуйста. Скажи правду, что ты думаешь обо всем этом? Что ты думаешь о Тильде?

Гарри отводит взгляд и коротко качает головой. Тихо, глухо говорит, почти шепчет:

– Я не могу, Эггзи. Я не имею права.

Эггзи в бешеном раздражении отталкивает его руки и вскакивает, зарывается пальцами в волосы. Блядь, какого хера?! Откуда у Гарри какая-то вообще ВЕРНОСТЬ Тильде взялась?! Какого блядского черта он не может просто ПОМОЧЬ СВОЕМУ ДРУГУ?!

– Эггзи, – зовет Гарри. Эггзи мотает головой, зажмурившись; у него нет слов, нет даже ругательств, он просто не хочет ничего слышать, раз Гарри не хочет ничего толкового ему говорить.

– Эггзи, блядь, послушай меня! – восклицает Гарри вдруг, повышая голос так резко, что Эггзи аж вздрагивает.

И фокусирует на Гарри взгляд. Невозможно не, когда он такой.

Гарри смотрит на него настойчиво (бледность придает его лицу строгости). Кивает едва заметно: вот, хорошо, я получил твое внимание. И начинает говорить – все еще глухо, но все равно четко и так же строго:

– Если я сейчас выскажу тебе свое мнение, твое решение, каким бы оно ни было, будет в некоторой степени зависеть от меня. Какой бы совет ты сейчас ни получил, ты последуешь ему: ты слишком растерян и подавлен, у тебя нет сил, чтобы взвесить ситуацию самостоятельно, и гораздо проще в таких обстоятельствах просто сделать то, что тебе скажут. Я же, хотя безусловно предвзят, стараюсь оценивать происходящее в перспективе. Сейчас ни тебе, ни твоей супруге некого винить, кроме самих себя; вмешательство третьих лиц всегда превращает семейную ссору – то есть, нечто, происходящее исключительно между двумя, – в войну. Ты намерен воевать с женой, Эггзи? Брать пленных и позволять ей делать то же самое? Ты неправ: тебе есть что терять, есть чем жертвовать. Всегда – есть.

Это все звучит пиздец как больно. Ужасно-ужасно больно и правдиво.

Эггзи есть что терять. У него есть этот клуб, друзья, семья, Джей Би Второй. Гарри. И если они с Тильде выйдут на тропу войны... С нее станется лишить его последнего. Если она отберет у него Гарри, он же сдохнет, просто сдохнет.

Он падает обратно на диван, бессильно опустив голову.

– Скажи, Эггзи, – голос Гарри становится снова мягким и чуть хриплым, – ты действительно... Высказал жене всю правду? Или же это было в пылу ссоры?

Эггзи сглатывает, старается сделать глубокий вдох – такой тон Гарри настраивает на то, что пора взять себя в руки. Гарри не подскажет, что нужно делать, но поможет принять решение. Придаст сил для этого.

Может быть, если бы Эггзи перед тем, как уехать, тоже потребовал у Гарри совета прямым текстом, а не просто стоически попрощался, все обернулось бы совсем иначе. Но об этом уже поздно думать.

– Я... сказал правду, – говорит он тихо, глядя Гарри в глаза. – И меня ужасно мучает совесть из-за этого. Тильде так долго терпела мои отлучки и мои ошибки, и я вроде как пообещал, что эта часть моей жизни позади, а теперь вот... Вот так вот все. Я чувствую себя так, будто нарушил клятву.

На плечо опускается горячая ладонь, сжимает мягко. Эггзи обожает этот жест; он помнит, когда Гарри впервые так его коснулся. Эггзи тогда испугался, а сейчас, наоборот, наполняется силой и спокойствием.

– Я не думаю, что это можно считать предательством, Эггзи. Нельзя ненавидеть себя за собственные чувства и эмоции.

– Нельзя давать обещания, которых не можешь исполнить, – парирует Эггзи пылко. – Единственный отмаз в таком случае – если тебя прибили или ранили на миссии и ты _физически_ не можешь сделать то, что пообещал. А эмоции... Херня это все.

Гарри улыбается уголками губ, и это не выглядит издевательски, как ни странно.

– Ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что не херня. Не ищи оправданий для того, чтобы подольше почувствовать себя несчастным. Чувство вины плохо тем, что из него очень сложно выбраться и начать действовать.

– Я не знаю, как действовать! В этом и заключается херня! – Эггзи шумно выдыхает через нос. – Я в полнейшей растерянности, Гарри. Представляешь, так психанул сегодня, поперся в какой-то дерьмовый бар на окраине, чтобы набить морду какому-нибудь уроду... Так хотелось, блядь. Так нужно было пар сбросить!

– И?.. – Гарри ощутимо напрягается.

– И это слишком дружелюбный город, в котором нет ни одного мудака, который не знал бы меня в лицо, – рычит Эггзи. – Вместо хорошей драки – фотосессия и раздача автографов.

Гарри издает смешок. Тихий, скомканный – он явно изо всех сил пытался его сдержать, но даже годами вбитые манеры не помогли.

– Ну блядь!

Эггзи свирепо пялится на него. Гарри стоически придает лицу ровное выражение. На это требуется несколько долгих секунд.

А потом он коротко прокашливается и говорит вкрадчиво:

– Ну почему же ты сразу не сказал, что хочешь подраться.

В голове будто лампочка зажигается, а с плеч падает гора. Эггзи уже открывает рот, чтобы брякнуть что-то радостное, как Гарри с улыбкой добавляет:

– Мы ведь в спортивном клубе. Где ближайший зал?

– Их тут куча, и все укомплектованы! – Эггзи подскакивает на ноги, перевозбужденный. Черт, ну правда, почему ему не пришло это в голову?! Это ведь идеальный вариант, просто идеальный!

Самое смешное, что они с Гарри ни разу не дрались. Даже на тренировках отрабатывали приемы только плечом к плечу, рядом, сообща, вытачивали совместное мастерство против врага, но не друг против друга.

Это будет первый раз, ха.

– Только... Дай мне минуту, – говорит Гарри.

Эггзи стоит и смотрит, как Гарри снимает пиджак, избавляется от кобуры, а потом и от всех девайсов, которые мог бы использовать в бою. Эггзи узнает каждую мелочь, сердце ноет при виде зажигалки, вслед часам он смотрит с неприкрытой тоской. Но Гарри прав: никакого оружия во время цивилизованного спарринга.

Эггзи открывает перед ним дверь, а сам тихонько ныкает зажигалку. Гарри, не поворачивая головы, говорит уже из коридора:

– Положи на место, Эггзи.

Эггзи смеется от чистого восторга, откладывая ее обратно на стол.

В ближайшем зале – том самом, где он намеревался спать – полутемно, но они не включают верхние яркие лампы. Гарри быстро разувается, оглядывается, подмечает наваленные в кучу маты. Никак это не комментирует.

– Сойдет, – выдает он свой вердикт. – Кроссовки и толстовку, пожалуйста, Эггзи.

Да, в этом он тоже прав. Обувь – преимущество, верхняя одежда – помеха, а они должны быть наравне. Гарри даже очки и галстук – и те снял, хотя очки ему нужны, вообще-то, не только для доступа к крутым примочкам, но и чтобы видеть нормально. Что ж, зато он заметно трезвее.

Эггзи скидывает толстовку и кроссовки, разминает плечи и шею, становится в боевую стойку. Ухмыляется:

– Ну что, так и будем стоять всю ночь? Или начнем..?

Гарри не дает ему закончить. Он срывается с места и сразу наносит удар кулаком в корпус. Эггзи реагирует лишь в последнюю секунду, не уходя от удара, а только смягчая его. И от боли, разливающейся по телу, в крови начинает бурлить восторг.

Гарри не сдерживается. Они с самого начала отказались от всего, что может сделать драку реально смертоносной, и хотя они оба вполне способны свернуть друг другу шеи голыми руками или ударом ноги... Цель – не причинить максимум урона, цель – сбросить пар.

Еще минута «разминки» – и ставки повышаются. Гарри не дает ему пользоваться зрительным преимуществом, умело ведет ближний, почти интимный бой, чтобы ориентироваться тактильно. Эггзи позволяет это, а потом поворачивает близость против Гарри: ловкой подсечкой роняет его на участок пола, на котором нет мата, и тот не успевает перекатиться до следующей атаки. Это чертовски удовлетворяюще – упасть на него всем весом, прижаться грудью к спине и сносить острые, но бессмысленные удары локтей и пяток.

Они валяются по полу, смеясь – Эггзи лишь через несколько минут понимает, что Гарри смеется тоже. Замечает, что у него на губе кровоподтек, и тут же чувствует, как над собственным глазом вспухла бровь. Вспышка боли отвлекает ровно на долю секунды. Гарри ровно столько и требуется, чтобы в очередной раз сменить позу на более выгодную: теперь он сидит на Эггзи верхом, жопой на коленях, успешно фиксируя контрманевры ног.

Разумный, блядь, ход. Но Эггзи гибкий. Всегда был более гибким, чем Гарри. Он напрягает пресс и садится, хватает Гарри за талию и изо всех сил сошвыривает с себя.

Гарри летит и катится по полу с неприятным хрустом, матерится сочно. Если бы это был тренировочный бой в клубе – Эггзи бы тут же прекратил его, бросился к сопернику проверять, все ли в порядке. Но это Гарри, он способен о себе позаботиться.

В доказательство Гарри тут же группируется и подскакивает на ноги. Эггзи бросается вперед, целясь в его ноги, но Гарри ловко отпрыгивает в сторону. И тут же несется в атаку.

Эггзи теряет счет времени, перестает отмечать на мысленном табло удачные и пропущенные удары. Мышцы горят, кислорода не хватает, он чувствует себя совершенно, абсолютно, безоблачно счастливым.

Совместные пробежки с Тильде и в подметки не годятся _такому_. Эггзи не испытывает никаких угрызений совести по этому поводу.

Гарри нападает – Эггзи парирует. Эггзи бьет – Гарри бьет в ответ. У Эггзи футболка порвана, а у Гарри на рубашке почти не осталось пуговиц: они дерутся без правил, точнее, по своим собственным правилам, которые изобретают на ходу.

Гарри не бережет лицо Эггзи. Эггзи не бережет кости Гарри. Тот факт, что он до сих пор еще ни одной не сломал – показатель того, как Гарри хорош.

Эггзи не устает. Он мог бы вот так валять Гарри по залу хоть всю ночь. И Гарри, судя по диковатому блеску в глазах, полностью разделяет его мнение.

Это просто волшебство какое-то – отпустить себя. С человеком, который знает все твои приемы, все сильные и слабые стороны. Это танец, это отрыв, это любимое лицо, украшенное кровью и улыбкой, на уровне собственного: это блаженство. Это круче секса.

Прекращают они спустя черт знает сколько минут или часов, – одновременно. Эггзи падает на мат, Гарри запрыгивает и усаживается на него сверху, и Эггзи понимает, что тупо не может пошевелиться. Сил не осталось.

Гарри дышит тяжело, глядя на него сверху вниз, сощурившись. Он больше не улыбается: он тоже вымотан полностью. Он упирается тяжелыми ладонями Эггзи в плечи и просто смотрит, смотрит ему в глаза, и у Эггзи начинает кружиться голова, он словно тонет в этом разгоряченном темном взгляде.

Гарри наклоняется чуть ниже; Эггзи начинает различать капли пота на его висках. Волосы, лежащие теперь беспокойной волной. Кровавую трещину на нижней губе...

– Гарри... – Эггзи с трудом разлепляет собственные спекшиеся губы.

Гарри вздрагивает и подается назад, словно приходит в себя от какого-то наваждения.

– Спасибо тебе, – Эггзи улыбается ему, сам ощущая, насколько дикая выходит улыбка. – Спасибо.

Гарри с шумом втягивает носом воздух (блядь, Эггзи хорошенько его отделал, конечно) и сглатывает тяжело. Кивает, облизывая кровь с губы, хрипит:

– Не за что. Тебе спасибо.

Эггзи смеется задушенно.

– Да ладно, ты-то дерешься часто. А вот мне очень... очень нужно было.

Гарри вновь кивает и благодушно улыбается. Он не спешит слезать с Эггзи, видно, что ему так же тяжело двигаться. Хочется обнять его и уронить на себя совсем, удержать близко его вот такого – растрепанного, потного и побитого, самого родного на свете. Вместо этого Эггзи задает очень насущный, приземленный вопрос:

– Ты останешься на ночь, или тебе нужно обязательно к утру в ателье?

– Если ты хочешь, я останусь, – Гарри кивает уверенно. – Артур уже привык, что я опаздываю на брифинги. Час или день – какая разница?

– Ну блядь конечно, – Эггзи начинает ржать. Громко и пиздец как сильно, выплевывая остатки напряжения. На глазах выступают слезы, его просто скучивает в спазмах ржача, пресс сводит, сука, Гарри на нем синяков наставил – будь здоров.

Гарри смотрит жутко осуждающе, и от этого еще смешнее.

– Между прочим, я бы вряд ли успел на утреннее собрание, даже если бы уехал сию же секунду, – заявляет Гарри, кивая куда-то на стену. – Уже шесть утра.

Эггзи обрывает смех и ошарашенно моргает. Охренеть. Хотя вообще логично – пока он шлялся по городу, пока Гарри к нему долетел, пока они пили и болтали, а потом дрались... Гарри сэкономит час на разнице во времени, но к девяти все равно никак не прибудет в ателье, это стопроцентно.

– Окей, – выдавливает он. – Тогда, эээ. Душевые тут рабочие, и я даже спер полотенца, а вот жрать нечего, кроме твоих конфет. Я как-то не подумал прихватить пару сэндвичей...

– Печально, – Гарри поджимает губы еще сильнее. Эггзи _знает_ его, знает, что после тренировок он голоден как волк всегда. – Надеюсь, в будущем вы предусмотрели кафетерий.

– В будущем предусмотрели, – Эггзи скалится. – Но сейчас – упс. Зато ты первый увидел тут все. И даже опробовал полы.

– Отличная поверхность, кстати, – Гарри обводит царственным жестом вокруг себя. – Мои поздравления, Эггзи, ты подготовил хорошую площадку.

Все это звучит очень торжественно. Правда, впечатление портит то, что Гарри все еще сидит на его ногах, не побежденный, но знатно побитый.

Эггзи хихикает и на пробу шевелит рукой. Мышцы горят, Гарри вымотал его зверски, есть подозрение, что слегка вывихнута кисть, но болит не очень сильно – так, чувствуется только.

– Спасибо... Гарри, – он предупреждает вот так, одним обращением, чтобы не дергался, и устраивает одну руку на талии, а потом с усилием приподнимает корпус. Шипит тихо сквозь зубы, чувствуя все синяки разом и каждый в отдельности.

Гарри покорно расслабляется, не шевелится, позволяет ему принять нужную позу. Это странно, слишком интимно – сидеть с ним на коленях вот так, лицом к лицу, но Эггзи насрать абсолютно. Все, что происходит между ними – интимно, блядь. Эггзи никогда никому так не открывался, никогда никому так не доверял.

Он наконец обнимает Гарри обеими руками и упирается лбом ему в грудь, в единственную уцелевшую на рубашке пуговицу. Это приятный дискомфорт.

Пара секунд – и Гарри обнимает его в ответ. Обвивает одной рукой плечи, сдвигает колени поближе, а вторую руку кладет на голову и осторожно гладит по спутанным волосам.

Его сердце колотится быстро-быстро, Эггзи слышит и чувствует.

– Хочешь, заберу тебя в Лондон? – Гарри шепчет в макушку, щекочет горячим дыханием. Эггзи чувствует себя ужасно маленьким. – Поживешь недельку с мамой, придешь в себя.

Неплохая мысль, вообще-то. Поехать в Лондон. Но пожить с мамой... Нет. Она вынесет весь мозг, и вот уж кто точно будет на одной стороне с Тильде, так это она.

– А можно... Можно, я с тобой поживу? – слова минуют мозг, и Эггзи мгновенно жалеет о них.

Само по себе такое желание – не проявление слабости или трусости. И Гарри стопудово согласится, чего бы он там ни говорил о самостоятельном принятии решений. Просто... Блядь, если посмотреть правде в глаза: пожив немного с Гарри в обстановке абсолютного комфорта, с иллюзией прежнего ритма, прежней работы, Эггзи уже не заставит себя вернуться в Швецию. На расстоянии проблемы кажутся больше, чем они есть. Сбежать, не оглядываясь – вот это уже будет трусливо.

Гарри напрягается слегка, а его сердце начинает колотиться еще громче, еще быстрее. Почему-то по спине мурашки бегут от этого.

– Если хочешь, конечно. Мой дом всегда открыт для тебя, Эггзи.

Эггзи зажмуривается, глубоко втягивает запах его пота, сглатывает тяжелый ком в горле. И с усилием отстраняется, заглядывает ему в глаза.

– Спасибо. Спасибо тебе. Я не знаю, что бы я делал без тебя, Гарри... с ума бы сошел точно. Но... Прости, я ляпнул, не подумав. Мне нельзя уезжать сейчас в Лондон. Мне нужно решить проблемы с женой.

Гарри гладит его по голове последний раз и кивает. Кажется, в его взгляде мелькает сожаление, но, скорее всего, Эггзи это сам себе надумал.

И все-таки. Между ними изменилось что-то. Сдвинулось. Эггзи не представлял, что Гарри способен стать ему еще ближе и роднее, но ошибался, оказывается. Гарри нужен ему, безумно нужен, и он… Он тоже нужен Гарри. Об этом говорит каждый вздох, каждое прикосновение, каждая улыбка и каждый строгий взгляд: Гарри тосковал тоже, отчаянно тосковал, и теперь упивается возможностью продемонстрировать свою привязанность всеми доступными способами.

Встать сейчас – значит вырваться из теплого, уютного кокона, в который они погрузились на ночь. Но это нужно сделать. Рано или поздно все равно будет нужно.

Эггзи чувствует себя отвратительно взрослым, подавая Гарри сигнал аккуратным нажатием на бедро: встань, пожалуйста. Тот соскальзывает мгновенно, вытягивается во весь рост, и даже сейчас, когда видно, насколько он вымотан, он не теряет грации.

Эггзи сидит еще пару секунд, невольно скользя по нему взглядом снизу вверх. Помятые брюки, порванная рубашка, кровь на воротничке и левом рукаве, сквозь полы проглядывает подтянутый живот, испещренный синяками. На шее – длинная царапина: кажется, это Эггзи прочертил, пытаясь не упасть в очередной раз. И лицо: потрескавшиеся, со спекшейся кровью, губы, вздутый синяк под настоящим глазом, всклокоченные волосы топорщатся, неравномерно склоняясь вправо. Вьются у шеи.

Гарри красивый. Эггзи не только видит это: чувствует его красоту сердцем, всей душой. Каждым синяком и кровоподтеком.

– Чаю? – предлагает Гарри, подавая ему руку с кривой усмешкой. – А потом предлагаю одному из нас в маске совершить еще одну вылазку в магазин. Боюсь, нам потребуется несколько полотенец, если, конечно, ты не хочешь потратить время на ручную стирку сразу после душа. А еще я хочу есть.

И правда, надо было сразу взять побольше. Но кто же знал, что они друг друга отметелят так мощно? А Гарри знает, что он брезглив, Гарри ЗНАЕТ его, Гарри не хочет, чтобы наутро он вытирался окровавленным полотенцем. 

– Эй, ты что, думаешь, что я не переживу вид твоего голого мокрого зада? – попытка пошутить выходит пиздецки неуклюжей, но Эггзи предчувствует, что напяливать маску придется именно ему. Гарри умеет давить на свой возраст, когда ему это выгодно.

– В тебе я не сомневаюсь. А вот мой голый мокрый зад этого не переживет, – со звериной серьезностью отвечает Гарри, и Эггзи тупо ржет, потому что не знает, как еще на это реагировать. По ходу, у них обоих уже мозг слишком отбился, чтобы шутить по-нормальному.

Они бредут в тренерскую, полуобнявшись, как раненые солдаты. Гарри заваривает чай, и Эггзи выпивает его с таким наслаждением, будто не пробовал правильного чаю как минимум год.

– Окей. Давай маску, – со вздохом заявляет он, не желая больше оттягивать неизбежное. К тому же он знает уже дорогу в магазин, да и толстовку можно на голое тело, в отличие от пиджака. – Про жратву помню, что тебе еще купить?

Гарри теребит пуговицу с явным недовольством, будто борется с желанием попросить полноценный новый костюм.

– Халат. Тапочки. Бритвенные принадлежности и смена белья у меня с собой, шампунь и лосьон – тоже... Как насчет смены одежды? Хотя бы простые брюки и рубашку.

Эггзи моргает тупо, а потом начинает хохотать.

– Гарри, блядь, мы не в отеле! Может, мне просто сгонять до твоего самолета?

Гарри всерьез секунду раздумывает над этим шутливым предложением: Эггзи пилот тупо не пустит без пароля, а пароль Гарри не имеет права разглашать, да и ехать туда гораздо дольше, чем пешком до магазина.

– Ладно. Просто возьми все, что сочтешь необходимым, – сдается он. – Мои размеры ты знаешь.

Да.

– Помойся и обнови пижаму пока, что ли. Полотенца можешь не жалеть.

Гарри кривит разбитые губы на прощание.

Ночной воздух приятно обдувает лицо сквозь маску. Эггзи мог бы и не надевать ее – в такое время суток на улице мало прохожих, вряд ли кто-то вызовет полицию при виде побитого мужика… Но черт, когда еще выпадет шанс вновь ненадолго почувствовать себя агентом?

Уже по пути назад Эггзи вспоминает тот кардиган, который Гарри одалживал ему в одну из последних ночей в Лондоне. Кардиган, в который он ревел пару часов, ага. Мягкий, уютный, пахнущий Гарри...

Было бы классно поспать с ним в обнимку. С Гарри, в смысле, а не с кардиганом. Не отпускать его от себя, не тратить впустую несколько бесценных часов наедине...

Эггзи хмурится, мотает головой, перебрасывает перегруженную сумку с одного плеча на другое. Хрень какая-то полная в голову лезет. Помимо прочего, теперь, когда они с Гарри увиделись, поговорили и спустили друг об друга пар после долгого перерыва, Эггзи больше не намерен позволять этим самым перерывам затягиваться.

Как только работа клуба наладится, он начнет регулярно летать в Лондон. Это будет первым условием, которое он озвучит Тильде.

Он будет ставить условия на этот раз. Она неправа. Он чувствует себя загнанным, запертым из-за ее решений и ее условий. Если она хочет, чтобы их совместная жизнь наладилась, она должна дать ему право на личную жизнь.

***

Гарри, отмытый от крови и причесанный, сидит на диване, читает. На столе дымится свежая чашка чая. Он еще красивее сейчас. Уютная пижама и отсутствие геля в волосах напоминают о том времени, когда он был заперт у Стейтсмен, но Эггзи не содрогается, наоборот: в душе шевелится ужасно теплое чувство, нежность даже какая-то. Желание позаботиться – так, как Гарри всегда заботится о нем.

Гарри поднимает взгляд от планшета, улыбается счастливо, как будто Эггзи уже позаботился о нем в точности так, как нужно.

– Хорошее лицо.

– Хорошая маска. Дашь еще поносить?

– Ни в коем случае.

Эггзи смеется и бросается в него сумкой. Будь на его месте кто угодно другой – им бы пришлось пить чай из одной чашки.

Гарри не в восторге от дешевой одежды, конечно, но лучшего он и не ожидал. Зато сэндвичам и картофельным чипсам радуется, как Хэппи Милу.

– Иди в душ, а я накрою на стол.

– Давай. А я, между прочим, купил классные простыни!

– Спасибо, ты золото.

Гарри даже не стебется этой благодарностью. Они оба способны спать хоть на голых камнях, но почему бы не создать комфортные условия, когда они доступны?

Эггзи нежится под душем не меньше двадцати минут. Пока смыть весь пот и кровь – быстрее тупо не выходит. Зато вдвойне классно сидеть потом с Гарри абсолютно чистым и свежим, жевать сытные сэндвичи и постоянно чувствовать его тепло рядом.

Гарри скармливает ему пару таблеток крутой обезболки и велит обработать лицо заживляющим гелем от Кингсмен. Эггзи не дурак отказываться. Совсем скоро синяки перестают ныть, и становится еще уютнее.

Они сидят близко, касаясь бедром бедра. Эггзи не задумываясь занял это место вместо дивана напротив. И... черт, тот факт, что они будут спать параллельно, разделенные только низким кофейным столиком, почему-то будоражит. Раньше они если и ночевали вместе, то в разных комнатах.

Гарри отлучается в туалет перед сном, и Эггзи пользуется возможностью, чтобы полапать девайсы и оружие, которое тот доверчиво оставил на шкафчике. Все такое родное, от пистолетов до лазерного скальпеля – забавно, кстати, это Эггзи всегда предпочитал его отравленной ручке, а теперь Гарри, выходит, сменил предпочтения?

Он пиздец как скучает по Кингсмен, конечно, все еще скучает. Но сейчас понимает четко: главное, что у него остался Гарри. Потому что работа мечты – это работа мечты, но по сути Кингсмен для него начался с Гарри, и потерять его было бы страшнее, чем работу. Если Тильде будет ставить палки в колеса их общению... Что ж. Значит, семейные проблемы будет не так уж просто решить.

В туалете шумит вода, и Гарри появляется на пороге. Он даже из сортира умудряется выходить эффектно.

– Спать?

– Ага, – Эггзи отводит взгляд, гладит футляр очков, даже не пытаясь скрыть тоску. – Гарри, знаешь, я не уверен, что все это... Все эти разборки... Что оно того стоит.

Гарри подходит ближе, опускается на диван напротив, хмурится.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Нас с Тильде... – говорить дальше чертовски страшно, но он уже начал и остановиться просто не может. – В который раз мы уже упираемся в стену? Да, все пары ссорятся и ругаются, но чтобы вот так?

Гарри опять темнеет лицом и поджимает губы. Да, да, Эггзи знает, что он не вправе давать советы. Но Эггзи всего лишь хочет озвучить свои мысли, чтобы они окончательно перестали звучать страшно в его собственной голове. Подытожить их.

– Фишка в том, что мы по-разному относимся к... Некоторым важным вещам. Это смешно, что в конечном итоге проблемы у нас не из-за того, что я – плебей, а она – принцесса, и не из-за разных культур, ха. Но вот... Такие штуки, которые поначалу казались общими, оказались разными. У нас типа одинаковые жизненные принципы, но причины, по которым мы придерживаемся этих принципов – разные.

Эггзи морщится, понимая, что без конкретики хер что объяснишь нормально, а Гарри конкретики всей знать не может. Он кивает все равно. Эггзи видит, что он как минимум следит за ходом его мыслей, и выпаливает самое главное, что его парит, о чем молчал прежде:

– Я не уверен, что с таким конфликтом мировоззрений нам вообще стоит заводить детей.

Гарри молчит. Он шокирован, Эггзи знает это выражение его лица, хотя наблюдал его всего пару раз.

Эггзи всегда хотел детей. Точнее, нет, не так. В те редкие моменты, когда он задумывался о своем будущем – он обязательно представлял рядом с собой детей. Гарри каким-то образом это знал.

– Прости, что вываливаю на тебя все это, но... Больше некому, – Эггзи извиняется неловким движением плеча. – Ты правильно сказал про чувство вины: когда я молчу и думаю про все это наедине с собой, неизбежно совесть сжирает. А дети... Вот я сказал Тильде, что детей можно и усыновить, но это брехня все. Если бы все было как прежде, если бы я был в Кингсмен и жил в Лондоне, скорее всего, Тильде уже была бы беременна, и мы были бы счастливы до чертиков.

Гарри все еще молчит. Смотрит на Эггзи пронзительно, смотрит, смотрит – а потом протягивает руку через стол, и на этот раз Эггзи сам тянется навстречу. Ощущается ярче, чем в первый. Перетряхивает к чертям от интимности.

– Я хотел бы детей! – Эггзи чувствует, что голос начинает предательски дрожать. – У нас есть все для этого, черт, но... Мне страшно, понимаешь? Что я могу им дать? Как отец, как… личность. Если меня уже почти не осталось..?

Озвучивать это во второй раз совсем не легче. Даже еще сложнее, наверное, потому что теперь это не вылетело в пылу яростной ссоры. Это взвешенные и обдуманные слова.

Гарри накрывает его ладонь второй рукой и держит так. Молчит. Молчит и молчит. Эггзи не знает, что еще сказать, и надо ли, а потом он вдруг подает голос:

– Эггзи, ты самый верный и ответственный человек из всех, кого я знаю. Это полнейшая бестактность с моей стороны, дьявол, но я не могу смолчать. Скажи мне... Нет. Не обязательно говорить мне. Но крепко подумай и ответь для себя на вопрос: любишь ли ты эту женщину? Именно «любишь». Не «влюблен», не «хочу быть с ней», не «хочу быть с ней счастлив». А любишь ли? Потому что если ответ – «да»... Я думаю, тебе будет несложно принять остальные решения. По крайней мере, начать работать над ними.

Эггзи впадает в полный ступор. Он ожидал чего угодно, кроме этого.

Первое побуждение – возмущенно воскликнуть: «Да, конечно, Гарри, я люблю ее! Как ты можешь даже спрашивать такое, блядь!» – а потом снова накатывает будто бы онемение.

Он старается думать, но в голове пусто. Он... черт, он не привык думать о любви, он привык ее _чувствовать_. А сейчас, стоит представить разгневанное заплаканное лицо Тильде, на душе только горечь и тяжесть.

Разве не было уже так однажды? Около девяти месяцев назад, когда Тильде выставила ему свой ультиматум? Он тоже не чувствовал ничего, кроме боли и вины, но ни на секунду не сомневался в том, что все еще любит свою жену. А теперь вот Гарри взял и заставил его засомневаться.

Он прав, сука. Это бестактность с его стороны. Да и... Откуда ему знать, как ощущается любовь, когда ты в жесткой ссоре с любимым? Гарри ведь никогда не...

Окей, это низко. Ниже Эггзи еще не падал, однозначно.

Он плохо понимает, почему вдруг начал злиться. Гарри искренне пытается помочь, причем ради этого наступает на хвост собственным же принципам.

Вспоминается тупая фраза из какого-то кино, что они смотрели вместе с Тильде во время одного из многочисленных перелетов туда-сюда по королевским делам: «Иногда любви недостаточно». Эггзи в упор не помнит, о чем был фильм, но там явно речь шла о паре влюбленных, которые по каким-то очень веским причинам не могли быть вместе. Грустно и глупо...

Блин, а ведь получается, что Гарри считает, что любовь может победить все. Любые преграды. Пиздец как романтично и идеалистично с его стороны. И Эггзи, раз тогда ему эта фраза про «недостаточно» показалась глупой, с ним солидарен. Только вот... Ага, он мысленно обозвал Гарри идеалистом только что. Значит, он сам – тоже идеалист? Или не так уж он уже и верит в постулат «любовь побеждает все»?

Гарри все это время (секунды? минуты?) смотрит на него в упор – и по-прежнему держит за руку, надо же, а Эггзи не заметил.

– Гарри, это так не работает, – он качает головой, тяжело сглатывает. Звучит сухо. – Я сейчас попросту не знаю, люблю ли Тильде. То есть, мозгом понимаю, что – наверное, да, это же Тильде, черт, я не могу не любить ее. Но я устал. Я ничего толком не чувствую сейчас, понимаешь?

Гарри хмурит брови, и Эггзи пораженно осознает: нет, он не понимает. И правда, с чего бы ему знать, как это ощущается? После миссий усталость совершенно иного толка, отмороженность из-за потери дорогого друга или коллеги – тоже иное чувство...

– Тебе нужно отдохнуть, Эггзи, – наконец отпуская его руку, говорит Гарри. В его голосе какая-то обреченность, блин. И горечь угадывается. Он жалеет, что не может помочь, и... В отличие от Эггзи, он в эту минуту испытывает офигеть какие яркие эмоции, это очевидно.

Без его рук сразу становится нелогично холодно, и Эггзи думает полуосознанно: вот Гарри я всегда буду любить. Даже в таком состоянии, когда нет эмоций ни на что больше: я люблю его очень-очень сильно.

***

Гарри не уезжает на следующий день. Даже не заговаривает об этом. С утра, пока Эггзи собирает из оставшихся запасов нехитрый завтрак, связывается с пилотом и просит подвезти ему пару костюмов.

– Прости, но я не могу гулять по городу в _этом_ , – он кивает на рубашку и брюки, которые Эггзи вчера спиздил специально для него. Говнюк. Вот зачем тогда Эггзи старался?

Обижаться всерьез не получается. Гарри практически требует экскурсию и насыщенный досуг: оказывается, это его первый раз в Стокгольме аж с начала девяностых, когда есть возможность по-нормальному посмотреть город – последний долгий визит был перед свадьбой, не до прогулок было.

Эггзи читает по его взглядам, слышит по тембру голоса то же, что думает сам: нужно наверстывать упущенное время. Они адски долго не были рядом, причем по довольно глупым причинам. А теперь вот, из-за того, что они оба терпели, как школьники, которым запретили отлучаться с территории школы до выходных, визит Гарри омрачился взрывной ссорой с Тильде.

Ссора подождет. Теперь, когда они не поднимают сложных тем, общение идет легко и беззаботно, как было всегда. Они шутят, смеются, болтают о какой-то совершенной ерунде, посещают главные достопримечательности города и выпивают в барах.

Эггзи отдыхает всей душой.

Естественно, их фотографируют вместе. Они проводят время в известных общественных местах, это неизбежно. К Эггзи подходят поклонники (подданные, ха), и он реагирует на это едва ли не с радостью – настолько он расслаблен.

Гарри снисходительно улыбается и по возможности избегает прицела камер, но ему потребуется помощь Мерлина, чтобы полностью исчезнуть со снимков. Тильде успеет увидеть эти фотографии. Если не сама в социальных сетях и газетах, так кто-нибудь обязательно расскажет и покажет.

Эггзи уже не наплевать, как было вчера. Он охренительно отдохнул. Теперь ему _нравится_ мысль о том, что Ти увидит его с Гарри и ничего не сможет сделать по этому поводу. Это – его первый шаг к возвращению своих прав в их браке. Громкое заявление своих прав. Когда он вернется во дворец, уже не понадобится просить и доказывать что-то. Нужно будет лишь сказать прямо и строго: Ти, я буду проводить много времени с Гарри. Он – мой друг, самый родной и близкий мне человек, поэтому тебе придется засунуть свою идиотскую ревность себе в попку, милая.

Эггзи допустил очень много ошибок браке. Но это совсем не те ошибки, в которых его винит Тильде. Пришло время их исправлять. И начать стоит с самого себя.

Он бесконечно благодарен Гарри. Это главное чувство, которое он испытывает сейчас. Гарри в очередной раз вытащил его из полной жопы. Что бы он вообще без него делал, а?

Эггзи окутывает его вниманием, старается выказать всю свою благодарность, компенсировать хотя бы крошечную толику разлуки.

Стоит переступить порог клуба после долгого дня прогулок, Эггзи обнимает его. И Гарри обнимает его в ответ. Почти так же крепко, как сделал это тогда, в Кентукки, только как-то... Нежнее, что ли. Заботливее, вот. Ощущается волшебно просто.

Эггзи ловит себя на мысли, что в последние сутки постоянно думает о прошлом, сравнивает слова и жесты, закрепленные в памяти, с настоящим. И блядь. Это логично. Разлука в полгода по ощущениям была слишком схожа с разлукой в год, когда Гарри считался погибшим.

Они остаются в клубе и на эту ночь. Может, стоило бы позаботиться о комфорте Гарри и найти отель, но блин. Друга принц-консорт пригласил бы во дворец, а ночь в отеле уже напоминает что-то… не то. Эггзи-то смешно, а журналистам и Тильде – не очень. 

Гарри надевает вчерашнюю пижаму без какого-либо недовольства. Они еще пару часов болтают после душа. Чертовски кайфово. Как будто им по одиннадцать, и мама разрешила наконец-то пригласить друга на ночь, и тратить время на сон кажется глупым, когда можно рубиться в приставку, читать вдвоем с фонариком или рассказывать страшные истории до рассвета.

Гарри в конце концов строго заявляет, что ему пора поспать – Эггзи зевает почти через слово. Сам Гарри при этом не выглядит особо сонным, говнюк. Эггзи до этого не сталкивался нос к носу с тем, что он, вообще-то, сова. Еще один факт в копилку к тому, что он не успел узнать о Гарри – и чуть не проебал возможность узнать.

Гарри накрывает его пледом и сжимает плечо, улыбается сверху вниз мягко. Эггзи чувствует себя одновременно очень маленьким и очень взрослым почему-то. А еще – любимым.

Это охренеть какое теплое чувство. Вот просто другого слова и не подобрать – теплое. Кажется, что теперь он сможет преодолеть все на свете. Что все обязательно наладится.

Эггзи засыпает почти моментально и спит так крепко и спокойно, как давно не спал. Наутро, впрочем, просыпается резко и быстро, с полузабытым чувством нависшей угрозы. Вскакивает на ноги, повинуясь инстинктам, оглядывает комнату: диван Гарри пуст, простыни и плед аккуратно сложены в изножье...

– ...чрезвычайно рад знакомству, Эггзи много рассказывал о вас. Боюсь, что я приехал весьма спонтанно и вмешался в его планы, – доносится голос Гарри откуда-то из-за прикрытой двери. И до Эггзи сразу доходит: блядь, он вот вообще забыл, что сегодня Сорен и Андерс должны были приехать делать всякие дела.

Больше всего хочется, чтобы они исчезли. Просто испарились, блин, не разрушали их уютный мирок на двоих с Гарри. Но в реальную жизнь рано или поздно придется вернуться, а это неплохой такой пинок.

Он слушает пару минут, как Гарри легким тоном создает им легенду: внезапная «холостяцкая вечеринка» получилась, давно не виделись, засиделись-заболтались, уснули прямо здесь.

Эггзи улыбается невольно: блядь, Гарри знает, что он проснется от голосов, что будет на подхвате.

Первым делом Эггзи прячет простыни и полотенца, оставляет только пледы – спонтанная ночевка не подразумевает покупки чего-то специально. А потом, заранее нацепив на лицо сонное и вялое выражение, выглядывает в коридор.

Гарри очаровывает парней. Иначе не скажешь. У него такой взгляд и улыбка, Эггзи знает их: благожелательность и сдержанное кокетство. Гарри явно не в их вкусе, но к его харизме невозможно оставаться равнодушным: она либо бесит, либо завораживает, третьего не дано.

Эггзи здоровается, старательно делая вид, что даже глаз не успел открыть. Через полчаса они садятся пить кофе и завтракать всякой фигней из ближайшей забегаловки. Гарри предлагал сходить, но Сорен лучше знает меню, и вообще, «вы тут гость, мистер Харт».

Эггзи все еще делает вид, что не проснулся, тупо потому, что у Гарри все схвачено, и ужасно приятно наблюдать за ним в деле. Он давным-давно не видел Гарри таким. И хотя парни достаточно «свои», чтобы особо не выебываться, Гарри точно так же, как он сам, включил инстинкты с самого момента пробуждения. Они до сих пор охуенная команда, черт подери.

Гарри явно чувствует себя комфортно. Не просто выглядит так, будто ему хорошо, ему на самом деле легко и спокойно. Почему-то Эггзи испытывает глубокое удовлетворение – сродни тому, какое испытал, когда познакомил Тильде со своими лондонскими друзьями, и они нашли общий язык.

Они правда классные, эти парни-тренеры. Гарри им нравится, они нравятся Гарри. И Эггзи вдруг понимает, что все это время неосознанно отказывался воспринимать их как полноценных друзей.

Он сердцем остался в Англии. Блядь. Это факт. И он не хотел иметь новых друзей здесь, потому что это означало бы, что он окончательно оставил Англию позади.

Глупости это все. Полные глупости. У него полно друзей в самых разных точках мира. Вот, Гарри здесь – разве это не доказательство, что Эггзи вполне способен поддерживать связи со всеми, кто ему дорог, где бы они ни находились?

Гарри словно вылечил его от какой-то затяжной, почти не проявляющейся остро, но все же болезни. Снова появляется ярчайшее, почти болезненное желание подойти и обнять его крепко-крепко, но делать это при других без очевидного повода однозначно не стоит.

После завтрака Сорен и Андерс переходят к делам, а Гарри предлагает продолжить экскурсию по городу, уделить больше времени музеям. Эггзи ужасно рад провести с ним еще один день. И ужасно боится спрашивать, когда Гарри нужно вернуться обратно.

Если Гарри и связывается с Мерлином или Артуром, Эггзи этого не видит. Он мог бы это сделать незамеченным разве что в сортире, все остальное время Эггзи следит за ним.

Он делает это ненамеренно. В музеях интересно, конечно, но Эггзи уже бывал в них, и его больше интересуют рассказы и комментарии Гарри, чем сами экспонаты. А когда он сам берется рассказывать о чем-то, с чем Гарри не знаком (это очень удовлетворяюще, черт подери, хотя и случается редко), так или иначе смотрит прямо на него.

Их снова фотографируют, у Эггзи снова берут автографы. Он отвечает на неизбежные вопросы о Гарри: мы работали вместе в Кингсмен, он мой самый лучший друг, вот, приехал в гости. Гарри, как и вчера, старается держаться в тени, но сегодня он будто не может – или не хочет – выключить вот эту вот харизму свою бешеную, на которую так быстро и легко повелись Сорен и Андерс, поэтому совместных снимков получается гораздо больше.

Вечером приходит смс от Тильде.

Эггзи сначала автоматически и радостно хватается за телефон, но потом вдруг замирает, пялясь в погасший экран. Он совсем не уверен, что хочет знать, ЧТО она написала.

Гарри сидит напротив, они коротают вечер в клубе, разложив на столике шахматную доску. Гарри хорош, естественно, а Эггзи не играл со времен тренинга, так что это довольно позорно, но весело.

Гарри сразу догадывается, от кого приходит сообщение и, извинившись, выходит в туалет. Не хочет мешать. Или пошел как раз связаться с Мерлином и сказать, что его можно ждать сегодня назад.

Блядство. Эггзи вроде бы решил четко и твердо, что все будет хорошо, что он лично все исправит и докажет Тильде, что они могут быть счастливы впредь. Но сейчас его накрывает отвратительным чувством потери, словно сам факт смс от Ти насильно вырвал Гарри из его объятий, и теперь без него пусто и ужасно холодно.

Так. Это все бред. Гарри все еще здесь, а смс от Тильде – в любом случае хороший знак, даже если она наехала на него. Она не молчит – это главное. Самое худшее от нее – молчание.

Эггзи решительно включает телефон, читает: «Детка, вернись домой. Пожалуйста». И несчастный смайлик.

Ох. Это... Это ново. Дохуя ново для Тильде.

Первый порыв – подорваться и бежать домой сейчас же. Вот прямо так, босиком, пешком до самого дворца. Но это лишь секундная эмоция. Потом накатывают другие мысли: Ее подтолкнуло присутствие Гарри в стране. Что еще? Она увидела, что Эггзи хорошо проводит время, пока она страдает, и решила, что так не пойдет, что страдать должны все.

Гарри все же придется вернуться в Лондон сегодня. Черт, ну почему все так криво? Почему что-то вообще нужно исправлять? Это так сильно бесит.

Эггзи делает глубокий вдох и откладывает телефон. Нужно чуть-чуть успокоиться, прежде чем отвечать, что да, конечно, он вернется.

Он никогда прежде не оставлял ее смс неотвеченными. Только на миссиях откликался не сразу, но то были миссии.

Гарри все еще в сортире. Ждет, дает Эггзи время. Но Эггзи не хочет быть один сейчас. Если придется попрощаться с Гарри сегодня и на некий неопределенный (пусть и недолгий, однозначно!) срок – он не хочет терять ни минуты из того, что им осталось.

Он встает и подходит к двери сортира, зовет:

– Гарри?

Гарри уважает его достаточно, чтобы не жать на слив, делая вид, что только что закончил. Он сразу щелкает замком и выходит, смотрит на Эггзи спокойно, выжидательно.

Эггзи кивает:

– Я сегодня вернусь во дворец на ночь.

Гарри не меняется в лице. Просто опускает руку ему на плечо, сжимает крепко и кивает:

– Поздравляю. Рад за вас.

– Не с чем пока... Нам предстоит многое обсудить. Но спасибо, правда. Спасибо... За все.

Гарри улыбается своей чудесной теплой улыбкой, заставляющей здоровый глаз светиться. Язык чешется добавить: «Я люблю тебя, Гарри». Но они никогда не говорили друг другу этого: они очевидно оба чувствуют любовь, и не нужно проговаривать это вслух, чтобы второй понял.

– Я помогу тебе тут прибрать, – говорит Гарри. – Или тебе нужно срочно ехать?

Эггзи мотает головой резко: нет, нет, не срочно. Хотя, вообще-то, лучше побыстрее.

Они проводят вместе еще полчаса. Убирают почти молча. Гарри оставляет ему еще одну бутылку виски. Они обнимаются перед тем, как выйти из клуба, и Эггзи заявляет, что они увидятся совсем скоро. Гарри сначала лишь кивает, но потом строго и четко добавляет:

– Да, Эггзи.

Это лучшее, что он слышал за последние месяцы.

Уже из такси Эггзи пишет жене: «Еду, малыш».

***

Во дворце его встречает абсолютно несчастная женщина, которая хочет только одного: чтобы любимый был рядом. Она плачет, и это не злые обиженные слезы, а по-настоящему горькие. Эггзи верит им, даже если не верит их причине.

В следующие дни они много занимаются сексом и много разговаривают. Эггзи удивлен покладистости жены: она соглашается со всеми условиями и аргументами, даже с тем, что детей действительно можно усыновить. Говорит, что хорошо подумала об этом, и для нее это не принципиально. Может быть, так будет даже лучше, ей не придется рисковать здоровьем: чем дольше они ждут, тем больше вероятность появления каких-то проблем, это банальная истина, но она не винит Эггзи за желание быть полностью готовым к детям, ни в коем случае, это серьезный шаг. И, разумеется, он может ездить в Англию в любой момент. И Гарри приглашать сюда. И в работе спортклуба она готова участвовать менее активно, если Эггзи кажется, что она давит.

Это звучит очень красиво и искренне. Они договариваются быть более откровенными и сдержанными. Говорить чаще и не скрывать друг от друга ничего важного. У них выходит вполне конструктивный диалог.

Проблема в том, что Эггзи не верит Ти. Во время одной из вечерних бесед с Гарри к нему пришла мысль, которую он не стал озвучивать, настолько мерзкой, но болезненно правдивой она была: Ти готова на все, лишь бы все было так, как хочется ей. В общем и целом это верно и для него самого, но он хотя бы не изворачивается и не лжет. Если раньше он сомневался, то теперь уверен железно: на ее месте он бы ни за что не попросил ее бросить любимое дело. А если бы поймал себя на ревности – то сразу пошел бы к ней и разобрался. Доверился бы ей. Больше всего ранит, кажется, именно недоверие с ее стороны. Чем еще это может быть? Ревность любого толка рождается в первую очередь из недоверия.

Гарри напомнил Эггзи о разных важных вещах, о которых он не то чтобы забыл, просто... начал упускать их из вида. Впервые за очень долгое время он почувствовал себя СОБОЙ, а он – это, помимо прочего, еще и острые шпионские инстинкты. Просто раньше они с Тильде всегда притуплялись, он смотрел на нее сквозь толстенные розовые очки. А теперь очков нет. Она сама заставила его снять их.

Ти – хорошая актриса. Из нее получилась бы великолепная шпионка. Она обладает всеми необходимыми навыками, боевку только поставить – и можно выпускать в поле без координатора. Эггзи чувствует себя целью, ценным контактом: она действует практически по учебнику, разве что НЛП не использует. Она идеальная. Неотразимая. Чуткая, умная, веселая, тактичная, нежная, страстная – все в нужных пропорциях. Она знает Эггзи достаточно хорошо, чтобы надавить на все верные кнопки и расколоть его.

И Эггзи раскалывается. Просто не так, как ей хотелось бы. Решимость все поправить рушится к чертям. День ото дня появляются новые трещины в прочном и стройном плане. Как будто их совместно построенный дом уходит под землю постепенно: сначала фундамент, потом подвал, и вот уже первый этаж захватило.

Тильде так сосредоточена на том, чтобы быть идеальной, что на самом деле ничерта не слышит его. Такое впечатление, что она слепо говорит «да» на все, что он предлагает, а когда предлагает сама – это не реальные решения их проблем, а какие-то костыли. И отмазки, просто чтобы было, мол, Эггзи не в одиночку усилия прикладывает.

Он не злится. Ему грустно и горько. Однако примерно через месяц после их перемирия он все-таки пользуется результатами обсуждений и бессовестно летит встретиться с Гарри во Франции – у него там миссия, но практически полностью дипломатическая (что его адски раздражает, конечно же). Эггзи намеревается поднять настроение и ему, и себе.

Они круто проводят время. Очень-очень круто. Эггзи за месяц успел соскучиться до воя, и когда Гарри встречает его у трапа самолета, безапелляционно стискивает его в объятиях.

Запах и тепло Гарри окутывают с ног до головы. Напряжение, скопившееся в груди, отпускает, словно из спины нож вытащили.

Это мерзко – что ему приходится таким вот образом отдыхать от собственной жены. Мерзко, что контраст между ней и его лучшим другом так силен. С другой стороны, с Гарри хорошо всегда, не только в те моменты, когда Эггзи херово.

Они гуляют, обедают в дорогущем, но безумно вкусном ресторане, снова гуляют. Достопримечательности Парижа они оба уже видели не по одному разу, так что запланированная культурная программа на все три свободных дня включает в себя лишь поход в театр, а остальное время они просто проводят вместе.

Расходиться по разным номерам вечером – тяжело. Эггзи зовет Гарри к себе, и они опустошают мини-бар до тех пор, пока Эггзи не начинает зевать. Тогда Гарри накрывает его одеялом и сжимает плечо теплым успокаивающим жестом, прежде чем уйти. Кажется, это становится традицией.

На второй день, уже после театра, Гарри делает ему подарок: ведет его ночью в спортзал отеля, взламывает все камеры, чтобы показывали статичное изображение, и предлагает размяться. Сейчас им обоим примерно в равной степени требуется сбросить пар, но Эггзи все равно кроет благодарностью: он не говорил об удручающем состоянии своей семейной жизни, Гарри сам учуял, что ему не помешает хорошая драка.

Они одновременно раздеваются до рубашек, брюк и носков, оставляют все потенциальное оружие вне доступа. И на этот раз Эггзи, поколебавшись пару секунд, снимает еще и кольцо.

Месяц назад он не вспомнил о нем: на службе-то постоянно снимал и надевал по пути домой, но за полгода без миссий привычка устаканилась совсем. И он был достаточно в раздрае, чтобы не заметить, а ведь мог нанести Гарри несколько неоправданно болезненных ударов с его помощью – у самого-то синяки потом остались на соседних пальцах.

Не хочется повторять ошибку. Не хочется делать Гарри больно.

Гарри замечает этот жест, естественно, но никак его не комментирует. Они становятся на расстоянии нескольких футов в почти не освещенном зале, осматривают друг друга с ног до головы, примериваются; Эггзи делает глубокий вдох, наслаждаясь дозой адреналина, поступившей в кровь от одного только опасного взгляда Гарри.

Они дерутся долго, бешено, и вничью. Помимо того, что их силы примерно равны, они просто не хотят побеждать друг друга.

Обессиленные, покрытые синяками и кровоподтеками, они валяются на матах и дышат тяжело: в какой-то момент попытки зафиксировать противника превратились в свободное, нежное объятие. Они на боку, лицом к лицу, и Эггзи зависает на усталой, довольной улыбке Гарри.

Сегодня они не оставили синяков или ушибов на лицах друг друга, хотя не старались специально этого избегать. Гарри очень красивый: расслабленный и по-хорошему вымотанный, он выглядит искренне счастливым, умиротворенным, ему это безумно идет.

Эггзи хочет видеть его таким всегда-всегда. Хочет _делать_ его таким. Хочет быть рядом и следить за тем, чтобы Гарри был счастлив.

Блядь, главное, чего Эггзи хочет вообще по жизни – это делать всех любимых людей счастливыми. Почему с Гарри это выходит так легко и естественно, а с женой – нет?

Гарри искренний, вот почему. Гарри никогда не врет так, как Ти. Бывает сдержан, бывает, что не может чего-то сказать по тем или иным причинам и уходит от ответа, но так все делают иногда. А в такой ситуации, когда на кону стоит едва ли не совместное будущее... Эггзи не может себе даже представить, чтобы Гарри был не на сто процентов прямолинеен, будь он на месте Тильде.

– Эггзи.

Гарри замечает, что он начал думать, и огорошивает его безумно нежным жестом: скользит рукой по плечу и вверх, отводит со лба влажную прядь волос. По всему телу пробегают мурашки, Эггзи жмурится, резко вдыхая носом: гооосподи, как же хорошо.

Близость Гарри, его прикосновения, мягкая хрипотца в голосе, счастливый свет во взгляде – бальзам на душу, блядь, иначе не скажешь. Сердце, успокоившееся было после драки, начинает снова биться быстрее. Эггзи невольно подается вслед руке, хотя Гарри сразу же вернул ее обратно на плечо.

Ему мало. Он тянет Гарри к себе, прижимает так близко, как может из этой позы, утыкается куда-то между плечом и шеей и шепчет:

– Спасибо.

Это лучший, давно проверенный способ сказать Гарри, насколько Эггзи сильно любит его.

Гарри позволяет все это. Обмякает в его объятиях, теплый и родной. Они лежат так, молча, еще долго, Эггзи даже чуть не засыпает, но синяки все же начинают сильно ныть, когда окончательно спадает адреналин.

Они медленно встают, собирают одежду и бредут наверх, поддерживая друг друга. В голове блаженная пустота, тепло Гарри остается на Эггзи, как пуленепробиваемый костюм. Им обоим отчаянно нужно в душ, поэтому сегодня они сразу расходятся по своим номерам, но нежной улыбки Гарри – и пластинки обезболки, которую тот извлек из внутреннего кармана пиджака и вложил Эггзи в руку на прощание – вполне хватает для крепкого спокойного сна.

Третий день начинается лениво. Эггзи просыпается раньше Гарри и внаглую вламывается к нему в номер, даже не переодевшись. Заказывает завтрак и щелкает каналами телека, пока Гарри, очаровательно ворчливый, приводит себя в порядок.

Парень, принесший завтрак, подчеркнуто ненавязчиво спрашивает, не нужно ли джентльменам еще что-нибудь, и Эггзи осознает, как все это выглядит: он в одном халате в чужом номере, развалившийся тут, как ни в чем не бывало, едва ли не яйцами наружу, а собственно владелец номера пропадает в ванной.

Первая реакция – истерический ржач, но Эггзи каким-то чудом удерживает лицо. А когда парень, чрезвычайно довольный объемом чаевых, уходит, Эггзи вдруг серьезнеет и думает: а что смешного-то? Если не знать их лично, вполне можно подумать, что они – пара, наверное. Почему нет. Гарри охуенно горяч для своих лет, молодые парни на него без проблем клевали бы, если бы он захотел. Далеко ходить не надо даже для примера: Сорен и Андерс ненамного старше Эггзи, и если бы они не были замужем, кто знает, как сильно на них подействовал бы сдержанный флирт Гарри...

Блин, почему все-таки у Гарри нет парня, а? Эггзи задумывался об этом пару раз, но никогда не задавался вопросом всерьез почему-то. Раньше – ладно, раньше действовали устаревшие идиотские правила организации, которым Гарри уперто следовал. Но сейчас-то никаких правил нет, они сами позаботились об этом.

Может, Гарри просто не хочет? Может, у него... Эмм. Какие-то проблемы, связанные с возрастом? Да нет, вряд ли. Во-первых, Эггзи почти уверен, что секс у Гарри все же есть: он тусуется с Элтоном, в конце концов, а вокруг Элтона вечно вьется целая толпа голодных мальчиков. А во-вторых – Моргана бы запалила своими супер-сканерами, даже если бы Гарри держал интимные подробности при себе. У нее комплексный подход к здоровью рыцарей. Маньячная женщина. Но гениальная, не отнять. К счастью, она, по мнению Поппи, относилась к «обслуживающему персоналу»: потеря ее была бы практически равноценна потере Мерлина.

Так. Не думать о грустном.

Если секс у Гарри есть, вопрос – почему он не выливается во что-то большее. Причин может быть масса, блин, на самом деле. Гарри может считать себя слишком старым для того, чтобы строить отношения, например. Или ему принципиально не хочется лгать гражданскому бойфренду, а найти кого-то, кто уже в курсе Кингсмен, объективно дохуя тяжело.

Это личное дело Гарри, конечно, но у Эггзи душа болит за него. Постоянно. Еще с того момента, как он сказал, что всю жизнь был одинок. Ужасно совестно за эти полгода в Швеции без встреч, просто пиздец как, он не должен был оставлять Гарри одного, он должен заботиться о нем! Гарри такой упрямец, кошмар просто, и он не то чтобы особо общительный человек-то по натуре своей, вот в чем засада: бурной клубной компании он всегда предпочитает тихий паб с ближайшими друзьями, как бы Элтон ни старался его растормошить.

Эггзи смутно понимает, что вот это желание пнуть Гарри в сторону активного поиска партнера сейчас вспыхнуло так ярко потому, что у него самого в личной жизни большие проблемы. Но правда, блядь, пусть хотя бы у Гарри все будет хорошо! Он заслуживает счастья как никто другой!

Гарри как раз в этот момент выходит в комнату – умытый, уложенный и одетый к завтраку. Он оглядывает Эггзи скептическим взглядом и садится за стол.

– Эй, не делай такое лицо, я тебя дожидался, – Эггзи вырубает телек, скатывается с кресла и плюхается напротив него.

– Твои манеры не перестают меня восхищать, – Гарри поднимает уголок губ, и его взгляд наполняется теплом, несмотря на ироничный тон.

Сердце Эггзи сжимается от внезапной нежности. Он не будет ничего делать по поводу личной жизни Гарри, конечно, не будет совать свой нос, куда не просят, Гарри – уже большой мальчик, ха, и сам знает, чего хочет, а чего не хочет. Но Эггзи будет стараться изо всех сил, чтобы Гарри было хорошо, всеми доступными ему средствами.

А Гарри правда очень красивый и горячий. Как бы так ему об этом сказать, чтобы не было смертельно неловко?

– Гарри, ты очень красивый и горячий, – заявляет Эггзи и надкусывает круассан.

Лицо Гарри – это просто вот. Произведение искусства. «Мона Лиза в ахуе», XXI век, холст, масло.

Пауза длится не меньше, чем полминуты. Эггзи успевает дожевать круассан и даже запить его чаем.

– С-спасибо, – выдает Гарри наконец. Блядь, Эггзи мог бы поклясться, что он реально запнулся, хотя любой другой, наверное, не заметил бы.

– Не за что, – Эггзи кивает, как ни в чем не бывало. Не предлагает никаких объяснений или уточнений. Это просто комплимент, Гарри ничего не остается, кроме как принять его.

На какое-то время повисает тишина, нарушаемая лишь звоном столовых приборов. А потом Гарри вдруг резко откладывает вилку и говорит:

– Ты тоже чертовски красив и горяч, Эггзи. Впрочем, я уверен, что ты в курсе. Это довольно очевидный факт.

Упс. Почему-то о возможности ответного комплимента Эггзи не подумал. Хотя это и не совсем как комплимент прозвучало.

К щекам приливает кровь. Глупо, но Эггзи реально смущен.

– Спасибо, Гарри, – бурчит он, стреляя в него взглядом из-за чашки. Гарри смотрит на него в упор, сам слегка раскрасневшийся, как будто вместо чая выпил виски, и веско склоняет голову: все так и есть, Эггзи.

Фигня в том, что если бы Гарри так не думал, он бы не сказал. Это не дежурное. Но вот это вот «я уверен, что ты в курсе, очевидный факт» – почти наезд, блин, как будто Гарри раздражен. Только чем именно, не очень ясно. Может, он считает, что друзьям такие вещи говорить не положено?

Если так, то пошел он. Эггзи своим друзьям всегда говорит то, что думает, и плохое, и хорошее. Мог бы уже и привыкнуть.

Доедают они в довольно неловком молчании, потому что Эггзи упрямо не хочет объяснять, почему сказал то, что сказал, а Гарри добавлять ничего явно тоже не собирается; перевод темы сейчас был бы совсем нарочитым. Но даже неловкое молчание с ним каким-то образом комфортно, черт.

Эггзи улыбается в тарелку, думает: Гарри считает меня горячим, крутота. А потом в них начинают стрелять.

Предплечье саднит знакомой болью с примесью какой-то неприятной колкости. Рана сквозная, ничего страшного, но лучше не затягивать с ней – у технологии наращивания поврежденных мышц есть свой срок годности, как и у прочих технологий Кингсмен и Стейтсмен. Эггзи морщится, молниеносно перекатившись вместе с Гарри под стол, и послушно принимает его пиджак, чтобы хотя бы немного прикрыться.

– Вот поэтому я всегда одеваюсь к завтраку, – наставительно бормочет Гарри под звуки разбивающейся от пуль посуды.

Придууууурок. Только джентльмены не нападают до завтрака! А когда на Кингсмен в последний раз нападали джентльмены? Вот ага.

– Ты говорил, что у тебя ДИПЛОМАТИЧЕСКАЯ миссия! – шипит Эггзи.

– Она все еще дипломатическая. Просто мы, очевидно, по-разному представляем себе переговоры.

– При всем уважении, Галахад, вы говнюк!

Гарри улыбается взглядом, как только он один умеет. Кажется, что сейчас даже искусственный глаз сияет адреналином и радостью.

– Готов? – спрашивает он вкрадчиво.

– Ага, ага, – Эггзи закатывает глаза, а потом широко улыбается ему в ответ.

Блядский боже, как же он скучал.

Они на четвертом этаже отеля. Враги стреляют сквозь широкие стеклянные двери, ведущие на балкон. Эггзи насчитывает шестерых с реактивными ранцами, плюс двое уже приземлились на парапет. Стекло каким-то чудом еще не разбито в пух и прах, но это говорит лишь об одном: пули у них пиздец навороченные и наверняка с каким-то подъебом. А значит, Эггзи должен максимально помочь Гарри, пока не вырубился от ранения.

Секунда – и они начинают двигаться в разные стороны: Гарри – за оружием, Эггзи – в поисках такого укрытия, чтобы больше не попасть под обстрел и при этом вести наблюдение.

Первым делом он избавляется от лишнего. Сбрасывает халат, наматывает пояс от него на ладонь здоровой руки, натягивает и застегивает пиджак Гарри – он как раз достаточно длинный, чтобы прикрыть все самое ценное в трусах. Вовремя: стекло поддается, рушится кусками от очередной батареи выстрелов, и Эггзи быстрым кувырком добывает себе приличный острый ломоть.

Гарри ловит его взгляд через комнату. Кивает. Бросок навстречу друг другу – и они хватают края дырявой скатерти, сбивают с ног троих устремившихся в номер боевиков.

Эггзи смеется, ругается, выкрикивает что-то крайне расистское о французах. Гарри осуждающе хмурится, но тут же поднимает уголок губ и склоняет голову набок: в данном случае никак не могу с тобой поспорить. Эггзи снова смеется, вонзая стекло в первую попавшуюся жилистую шею.

С тыла вламывается еще одна бригада, и третья – из соседнего номера: оказывается, за комодом в спальне скрывалась дверь, которую Гарри либо упустил, либо посчитал неопасной. Во главе подкрепления – тот самый официант, которому Эггзи оставил дохуя чаевых. Вот мудила! Если он еще и гомофоб, Эггзи ему жопу стеклом вскроет. Только сначала отобьется от этих троих…

Впервые Гарри бросает на него по-настоящему обеспокоенный взгляд, но Эггзи качает головой упрямо: все в порядке, справимся. Бывало и хуже.

В драке без штанов есть свои плюсы. Эггзи всегда практически полностью переключается на работу ногами, если доминирующая рука выведена из строя, а брюки, даже брюки от Кингсмен, неизбежно слегка сковывают движения. Сложность в том, что голые бедра – удобная и крупная мишень, поэтому приходится тщательно следить за тем, чтобы под удары и пули попадали исключительно чужие ноги.

Он давно не дрался так технично. Наверное, с самой учебки. Каждый выпад – расчет, каждая подсечка направлена на содействие Гарри. Пространство номера разделяется условно на верхний и нижний бой; Гарри в какой-то момент вытягивает к нему ногу с обнаженным лезвием на носке ботинка, и Эггзи двумя пальцами расшнуровывает и стягивает его. Выпрямившись резко, одним круговым ударом отравляет пятерых.

В ход идут ножи, вилки, осколки тарелок и окон, вражеские головы и винтовки.

– Гарри, на три часа! – орет Эггзи. Тот едва успевает прогнуться, но все-таки успевает. И это последнее, что Эггзи видит: все тело вдруг будто выключают, парализуют, и веки тянут вниз.

Просыпается он в светлой палате. Мигом понимает, что это не больница, а лазарет совместного парижского филиала Кингсмен и Стейтсмен. На нем пижама с родным логотипом на рукавах, и запахи вокруг особенные, в обычных клиниках таких нет.

Эггзи расплывается в улыбке, закрывает снова глаза. В воображении – или в полусне – представляется, что не было последнего года, что он только сейчас проснулся после ранения на блядских Гавайях, что рядом сидят Гарри и Тильде, и все-все будет по-другому, чем в предыдущей версии событий. Он исправит свои ошибки, и все будет хорошо.

– Эггзи? – тихий голос Гарри вполне вписывается в эту фантазию. – Я знаю, что ты проснулся.

– Ну еще пять минууууут, – насмешливо тянет Эггзи. Голос не осип, значит, он провалялся здесь недолго.

Руку сжимает мягкая, теплая, большая рука. Эггзи чувствует мозоли от пистолета тыльной стороной ладони.

– Я подставил тебя под удар, – говорит Гарри.

Эггзи приоткрывает один глаз, потом и второй. У Гарри забинтован лоб, левая рука – в гелевом гипсе, на шее – ортез. Вот и кто кого подставил под удар? Эггзи должен был прикрывать его лучше, черт.

– Да ладно, ты чего. Всякое случается, – Эггзи неуклюже сжимает его пальцы и слегка пугается: Гарри берет его за руку только в чрезвычайных обстоятельствах. – Только не говори, что мне какие-нибудь важные части тела отпилило. Я расстроюсь.

Гарри не улыбается.

– Не отпилило, к счастью. Рука уже почти восстановлена, поверхностные ранения обработаны, остатки паралитического яда выведены из организма. Завтра уже сможешь сесть на самолет до Стокгольма. Сегодня, если…

Он умолкает, не сказав очевидное: Если готов к тому, чтобы жена узнала о твоем участии в миссии Кингсмен. Он прав, Ти ни за что не поверит, что оно было случайным.

Вот и первая крупная ложь со стороны Эггзи в общем клубке их лжи. Что ж, он и не рассчитывал остаться белым и пушистым. Хотя надеялся, эгоистично надеялся.

– Завтра, – решительно говорит он. – И, Гарри… Пожалуйста, не вини себя, окей? Я рад, что был с тобой в момент нападения. А прикинь, если бы ты был один?

Если бы он был один, Эггзи бы сейчас слушал «I will survive» в трубке и умирал от волнения.

Гарри качает головой, не отпускает его руку.

– Я задержался в Париже только для того, чтобы провести время с тобой. Они бы не нашли меня за пределами Франции.

Мелькает мысль: а я ведь даже не знаю, кто «они» такие. Но на самом деле насрать. Гарри все равно скажет, что это засекречено.

Ужасно хочется поспорить, убедить его, что все в порядке. Вообще странно: не в привычках Гарри жалеть о содеянном, если закончилось все достаточно успешно; один день в лазарете – полная ерунда на их работе. Ну, в смысле, на его, Гарри, работе.

Эггзи присматривается к Гарри, изучает его лицо пристально. Видит только закономерную усталость, и то не от миссии, а от медицинских процедур: после миссий Гарри выглядит по-другому уставшим. Остается рука в руке как главный признак… чего?

– Прекрати это, Гарри. Вспомни, чему тебя учили на тренинге, – вякает Эггзи грубым тоном, подражая Мерлину, разве что акцент не копируя.

Гарри на долю секунды опускает взгляд, а потом едва заметно кивает. Эггзи сам не понял, что он должен был прекратить, блядь, но встряска сработала четко.

Гарри убирает руку, вместо нее вкладывает в ладонь Эггзи телефон. Да, нужно написать Ти, извиниться за задержку, подобрать тривиальный отмаз. В Лувре выставку запустили какую-нибудь новую, например, на которую они с Гарри просто обязаны были попасть. Дело пяти минут в Гугле.

– Гарри, стой.

Гарри оборачивается, стоит в своей извечной выправке, нарушенной только руками в карманах. Ждет.

Сердце колотится быстро-быстро. Почему Эггзи не догнал сразу, дурак такой, ну.

– Я больше не в Кингсмен, но я не перестал быть Кингсменом, – говорит он тихо, четко. – С каких пор мы с тобой вписываемся в какие-то правила? Нам было весело сегодня. Было круто. Я прикрыл тебе жопу и сам как следует спустил пар, и сделаю это снова, когда понадобится. Если ты не согласен, нам, пожалуй, стоит стереть из контактов все номера друг друга, чтобы ты не рисковал больше жизнью невинного гражданского.

Лицо Гарри меняется, как будто ему вкололи сыворотку правды или дозу героина. Боже, он правда думал… Эггзи в яблочко попал.

Они смотрят друг на друга еще несколько секунд: Эггзи – осуждающе, Гарри – открыто, обнаженно, удивленно, словно его прежде никто никогда вот так не раскалывал. Наверное, и правда никто. Повод гордиться.

– Иди сюда, – Эггзи указывает телефоном на кресло возле койки. – Помоги мне подобрать легенду. Выставка, шоу? Нам нужна премьера сегодня вечером, и чтобы Ти поверила, что нам обоим это жуть как интересно.

Гарри изящно опускается в кресло и касается дужки очков, активируя поиск по сети. Ему явно не нравится быть соучастником намеренной лжи, но также он понимает, что и выбора другого нет. Это не его решение.

– Полагаю, Ее Высочество в курсе, что мы ненавидим оперу?

Эггзи корчит рожу, чтобы сдержать улыбку облегчения. Он обязательно поблагодарит Гарри, но потом. Позже. Когда они оба успокоятся.

– Конечно, в курсе. Ей пришлось едва ли не выносить меня, задремавшего, с нашего пятого свидания! Ужас.

Если бы Гарри был рядом в тот год, если бы он был первым, кто сводил Эггзи в оперу, они просто вместе ушли бы из зала в бар, упражняться в остроумии под бокальчик мартини. С другой стороны, если бы Гарри сам закончил дело с Валентайном, Эггзи не познакомился бы с Тильде…

Эггзи все-таки улыбается, а потом и смеется, слушая, как Гарри зачитывает список самых неподходящих премьер.

На следующий день они вместе едут в аэропорт. Обнимаются крепко перед тем, как разойтись по самолетам, и Эггзи бормочет на прощание:

– Отличные выходные. Спасибо, Гарри, я охуенно провел время. Давай скоро повторим.

***

Тильде реагирует на лишний день отсутствия абсолютно спокойно. Даже каверзных вопросов не задает. Эггзи, впрочем, без удивления обнаруживает, что она загуглила все, что могла, про тот музей, который они с Гарри выбрали для легенды.

Он впервые залезает в ее телефон без разрешения, но совесть предательски молчит по этому поводу. Эггзи постигает неприятную истину: недоверие супруги ранит гораздо меньше, когда для этого есть реальный повод. Теперь они наравне, оба – лгуны, оба – притворщики. Шпионы под глубоким прикрытием.

Черт с ним. Пусть все идет, как идет, решает он. Незачем лишний раз портить настроение себе и жене. Как там говорят? «Худой мир лучше доброй войны»? Кажется, все-таки не «войны», но в их случае война ближе к истине.

Зато работа в спортклубе приносит неизменное удовольствие. Торжественное открытие проходит без накладок, Тильде сияет на фото и видео – эталон гордой жены. Естественно, она первой заводит аплодисменты, когда Эггзи пафосным жестом перерезает ленту на дверях клуба.

Гарри тоже приезжает на открытие. Ти здоровается с ним поцелуем в щеку, общается, как ни в чем не бывало. Приглашает на семейный ужин, и Гарри принимает приглашение со всей вежливостью. Эггзи наблюдает за взаимными реверансами, за медленным, идеально продуманным социальным танцем; их мастерство восхищает, и приятно знать, что он сам умеет не хуже.

Вечером Тильде делает вид, что уже спит, когда он выходит из душа. Утром Эггзи вылизывает ее, разводит на два оргазма почти подряд, и все снова вроде бы хорошо. Но проходит месяц, два – и Эггзи с раздражением замечает, что Ти перестала проявлять инициативу в постели практически совсем, хотя реагирует на любые прикосновения по-прежнему ярко и страстно. Судя по всему, это медленная месть; она претворила в действие отмашку с предыдущей ссоры: «Если захочешь чего-то – ты знаешь, где меня найти». Что ж, Эггзи ее услышал. Находит, когда хочет, а когда не хочет – не ищет. В эту игру могут играть двое.

Гарри зовет его в Рим. Они гуляют с утра до вечера, едят нереальное количество мороженого и других сладостей. Отдыхают. Дерутся. Смотрят «Римские каникулы», «Шараду» и «Завтрак у Тиффани» в уютном старом кинотеатре, где нет попкорна и кондиционера, зато весь зал на ночь – для них двоих.

Эггзи лично тренирует четверых клиентов: тощего парнишку, которого дразнят в школе за слабость на занятиях физкультурой, бывшую гимнастку, осознавшую, что ей ближе борьба, и семейную пару шестидесяти пяти лет, которые просто хотят оставаться в форме. У него получается. Он видит результат своей работы. Ему есть, чем гордиться.

С Гарри они встречаются не реже раза в месяц, а иногда и чаще. Три дня в Испании, неделя в Гонконге, примечательные и слишком короткие выходные в Киото, концерт Элтона в Лос-Анджелесе, выставка в Будапеште, креативная постановка «Театра» в Санкт-Петербурге. Яркие вспышки жизни в Стокгольме: визиты мамы, друзей, долгие игры в прятки с Дейз по всему дворцу. А в перерывах – светские рауты, благотворительность, публичные прогулки с Тильде. Это почти как миссии, когда их целая череда подряд: Эггзи теряет счет городам и лицам. Только домой он возвращается теперь не в определенное зафиксированное место, а в ту точку мира, где в данный момент находится Гарри. 

Больше по ним не стреляют. Гарри поначалу закрывается, отказывается шутить на эту тему, но постепенно расслабляется и сам отпускает едкие шпильки про перестрелки без штанов. Грудь распирает теплом и гордостью: вот оно – настоящее, искреннее, истинное преодоление барьеров. Они больше ничего не должны друг другу. Они расставили приоритеты. Эггзи ставит Гарри выше семьи, а Гарри ставит Эггзи выше долга, выше каких бы то ни было правил. Так было всегда, на самом деле, просто раньше Эггзи, грубо говоря, «отрабатывал» особое отношение, служа в Кингсмен, а теперь оно достается ему безвозмездно.

Если бы Гарри услышал его мысли, он бы возмутился. Заслуживать, отрабатывать, получать бесплатно… Звучит унизительно, мелочно, причем для них обоих. Эггзи пофиг, как это звучит, важнее – как ощущается. А ощущается это совсем не унизительно, он просто не может подобрать других слов, чтобы описать.

На пляже на Бермудских островах Гарри читает ему вслух Джордж Элиот. Его голос буквально создан для всей этой неспешной викторианщины. Эггзи же, когда наступает его очередь, выбирает Вудхауза: на нем можно попрактиковаться в разных акцентах, повыебываться, а еще Гарри смеется натурально в голос едва ли не раз в страницу.

Под Рождество в Кёлне они ходят в кино на все подряд. Гарри обожает семейные фильмы, слезодавилки, романтику и мелодрамы, а Эггзи жует попкорн и вежливо удерживается от стебных комментариев. Если он начнет воспринимать этот ширпотреб всерьез, неизбежно параллели с Тильде полезут в голову, и будет грустно.

Тильде. Ти. Его сказочная принцесса, сбывшаяся мечта. Эггзи просматривает старые совместные фотки по пути обратно в Стокгольм. Она была лучшей. Той самой. Единственной.

Эггзи приезжает во дворец за несколько часов до начала рождественского приема. Времени еще полно, но Тильде показушно поджимает губы и веско указывает на пошитый специально к празднику смокинг. Эггзи пропустил две последних примерки.

Он устал так жить. И точно знает, что она тоже устала. Просто она упрямая, блин, гордая, ему всегда нравилось это в ней, а теперь бесит, как и многое другое.

Возможно, им стоило бы пойти к семейному психологу. Или съездить в отпуск, устроить себе романтику, возродить яркость чувств... Он не хочет ничего этого. Вообще.

Он смотрит на нее – и видит человека, который когда-то был самым родным, а теперь превратился в обязанность. И... блядь, он уже испытывал такие эмоции однажды – в отношении мамы. Когда бросил тренинг морпехов и вернулся домой, намереваясь поддерживать ее, а на деле оказалось, что все это зазря, потому что в доме правил Дин.

Сейчас ситуация другая совсем, конечно. Хотя, если подумать... Он бросил Кингсмен, переехал в Швецию, намереваясь посвятить всего себя семье, а на деле оказалось, что все это зазря, потому что. Потому что Эггзи допустил ошибку, вот и все.

У Тильде нет никакого Дина, нет в их отношениях какого-то конкретного врага, на которого можно было бы скинуть все грехи. Они сами виноваты. Эггзи – больше всех, но чувство вины по отношению к Ти потускнело, выцвело со временем, будто бы приелось: раньше он регулярно давил на него, как на свежий синяк, напоминал себе, что должен Ти за всю причиненную боль. Теперь уже почти что пофиг.

Сразу после Нового года Эггзи уезжает обратно в Кёльн. У Гарри миссия, но он и рад сейчас какое-то время побродить, подумать в одиночестве. Наверное, им с Ти все же стоило завести детей сразу, не раздумывая. Приоритеты расставились бы иначе, и почти без его участия.

Эггзи не хочет быть один. Он всегда плохо справлялся один. Ему нужно кого-то защищать, о ком-то заботиться; нужно чувствовать себя любимым и желанным. Ему нужна семья, дом, собака, в конце концов.

Гарри как-то раз говорил, что каждому полезно уметь оставаться наедине с собой. Эггзи и сам понимает, что страх одиночества на самом деле мало общего имеет с наличием или отсутствием близких. А в браке он выучил несколько важных уроков.

Раньше Эггзи практически не видел себя. Лишь отражение других людей в себе: отца, мамы, Дина, Гарри, Мерлина, Тильде. Даже перед свадьбой, когда стояли с Гарри перед зеркалом, Эггзи видел только то, что Гарри ему показывал. И костюм будущего принца.

Сейчас он четко знает, из чего состоит его собственная личность, собственное «я». Стоило подойти опасно близко к потере себя, чтобы наконец-то докопаться.

Эггзи – джентльмен. Кингсмен. Эггзи ценит честность превыше всего остального. Любит защищать и спасать мир, приносить людям пользу. Любит путешествовать, узнавать новое, делиться увиденным с друзьями. Любит дорогие костюмы, тачки и зонты. Джинсы, толстовки, кроссовки и кепки. Любит читать вслух, любит дарить подарки, любит фотографироваться и корчить рожи в камеру, любит собак, драки и Лондон, любит анальный секс и старые фильмы, любит адреналин и бесстыжее ощущение собственной крутости, любит болтать с Гарри день напролет и заставлять его смеяться. Любит маму, несмотря ни на что. Сестренку очень-очень любит. И главное: он любит и ценит себя, нынешнюю версию себя. Она лучше предыдущей. 

Эггзи больше не любит Тильде.

***

Сказать Тильде правду – страшно. Но и лгать Эггзи не способен. Он прожил во лжи как минимум последние полгода, а может, и больше. Хватит молчать.

Хватит молчать, – говорит себе Эггзи практически каждый день, но постоянно обстоятельства складываются так, что тему поднять не выходит. Это не трусость, это расчет: Эггзи на самом деле ждет подходящего момента, а не просто отмазывается расхожей фразой. Король и королева должны быть дома, чтобы Эггзи смог сообщить им о расставании лично, глядя в глаза, как джентльмен. И у них с Тильде должно быть достаточно свободного времени, чтобы выговориться, поссориться, накричаться.

Они больше не занимаются сексом. Тильде по-прежнему перекладывает инициативу на Эггзи, остается лишь ничего не делать. Разумеется, если она коснется его или поцелует, он возбудится, но это – не искреннее желание, за ним нет никаких эмоций.

В какой момент любовь стала для него неотъемлемой, необходимой частью секса? После Гласто или раньше?

В какой момент он понял, что влюблен в Тильде? Сразу, в бункере Валентайна, или уже потом, позже, когда она приехала к нему домой, в дом Гарри, и не сочла сумасшедшим, узнав, что он разговаривает с чучелом чужого мертвого пса?

Это не особо уже и важно, но Эггзи все равно размышляет об этом, восстанавливает историю их отношений от нулевой точки и до грядущего финала. Он должен помнить каждую мелочь, потому что Тильде будет помнить еще больше. Будет больно, неизбежно больно; лучше сразу вести диалог на ее условиях, в ее тоне. Это меньшее, что он может сделать.

Естественно, Эггзи ошибается. Ссору невозможно запланировать, нереально заранее написать ее сценарий. Зачем вообще пытался – непонятно.

Тильде устраивает истерику не то чтобы в самый неподходящий момент, но близко к тому. Они поздно возвращаются с благотворительного ужина; король и королева уже отошли ко сну, а сам Эггзи вымотан до костей и раздражен: он не видел Гарри уже два с половиной месяца и мог бы увидеть вчера, но внезапно всплыл вот этот сраный ужин. Уезжать меньше, чем на сутки, не было смысла – он бы три часа только добирался до Гарри, а потом еще обратно три, да с потерей часа на разнице во времени.

Истерика – почти преувеличение. Поначалу. Тильде старается следовать их договоренностям, которые уже не стоят и выеденного яйца: прямо и четко высказывает свои претензии, лишь едва дрожащим от ярости голосом выдавая истинные эмоции.

Она долго смотрела, как он постепенно отстраняется от нее. Ей было страшно, и самое страшное – он не нарушал никаких обещаний, она не могла найти повода серьезно поговорить. А теперь вот повод есть. Очевидный.

Эггзи спрашивает, что за повод, с максимально невинным лицом, как будто разговаривает не с собственной женой в собственной спальне, а с легавым в комнате с двусторонним зеркалом. И Тильде тут же теряет королевское самообладание.

Обязанности принца Эггзи не выполняет. О детях – молчок до сих пор. Он вообще не проявляет интереса к своей семье, к дворцовой жизни! А чем еще объяснить отсутствие секса, если не изменой? Нашел какую-нибудь шлюху в спортклубе, и теперь все тренеры за глаза потешаются над своей Принцессой!

Она начинает плакать, бросаясь обвинениями, как гранатами. Эггзи просто сидит и выслушивает их, не подтверждая, но молчаливо принимая. Оправдаться нечем, она все равно не поверит. Вот только пиздец как обидно, что она опять…

– Детка, ты уже в который раз обвиняешь меня в измене. Что, с себя переносишь? Нашла какого-нибудь селебрити и седлаешь его под прикрытием званых ужинов?

Тильде умолкает с круглыми глазами. Она выглядит жалко и забавно. Эггзи впервые разговаривает с ней в таком ядовитом тоне.

– Вот ты и показал мне свои истинные краски, – глухо, зло шепчет она.

– Ебаный пиздец, малышка! Серьезно, что ли?

Тильде вздрагивает от крика, а Эггзи издает язвительный смешок. «Истинные краски»! Ну что ж, пожалуй, да. Он ведь никогда не вызверивался на нее, как бывало с тем же Гарри, блин, всегда удерживал себя в руках до определенной степени. Даже когда высказывал ей претензии в прошлый раз, не орал в голос, хотя и повышал его откровенно.

– Знаешь, что пиздец, _малыш_? – Тильде шипит, как змея. – Я с самого твоего переезда подозревала, что ты мне врешь. Я нашла карточку в твоем сраном костюме, я знаю, что ты на самом деле продолжаешь работать на Кингсмен втайне от меня, хотя ты обещал! Обещал, что уйдешь из этого ебучего ателье!..

У Эггзи челюсть на пол падает от такой предъявы. Пиздец. Из всего, в чем его могли подозревать, это – самое абсурдное. Причем Ти явно не знает про случайную заварушку в Париже, иначе бы уже разыграла эту карту. Значит, она всерьез думает, что где-то на неизвестной ей корпоративной хате он хранит и оружие, и очки, и смену костюмов, и умудряется регулярно спасать мир… Бред, какой же отборный – адский – БРЕД.

Эггзи смеется в голос. Так громко и сильно, что едва пополам не сгибается, а на глазах слезы выступают. Тильде молчит, смотрит на него снова со страхом, почти как на безумца. Или... как на убийцу.

Эггзи обрывает смех и тянет издевательски:

– Милая, да у тебя паранойя. Хотя, наверное, ты опять с себя переносишь. Из нас двоих врунья – ты. Думаешь, я не знаю, чего ты хочешь на самом деле? Тебе насрать, какой я, лишь бы был рядом с тобой и ни с кем больше. Как Джей Би Второй, на поводке, в ногах сидел. Тебе кукольный принц нужен, детка. Может, тебе надувного подарить?

Тильде опять взрывается и орет на него. Эггзи ржет и язвит, выпуская всю свою гопническую наглость и хамство на свободу. Манеры? В жопу манеры. Его жена не заслужила джентльменского отношения. У нее в башке перемешалось все, совсем мозги потеряла от идиотской своей ревности, которая его подзаебала порядком!

После этого заявления Тильде переходит на тяжелую артиллерию. Она явно уже совсем не контролирует себя и делает самое худшее, что только может: заводит тему Гарри. О, ей есть, что сказать, она копила все это годами, Эггзи знал, знал, блядь, но не хотел слышать.

Он каменеет весь, стоит Ти лишь вякнуть имя Гарри. В нем будто включается защитный режим. До этого он отмахивался от ее наездов, осмеивал их, стараясь уколоть побольнее, ответить ей болью на всю ту боль, что она причинила ему. Теперь же потоки омерзения так велики, что больше всего хочется прикрыться зонтом и выскочить в ближайшее окно.

С каждым новым обвинением в адрес Гарри в нем поднимается ледяная ярость. Все. Он не просто не любит эту женщину – он не знает ее совсем. Кто она такая вообще? Он почти с самого начала, получается, ее не знал: она все это время ненавидела Гарри, считала его «психованным уродом» и «хладнокровным маньяком-убийцей», а он в этом всем видел только ревность – пусть не невинную, но все же лучше, как минимум понятнее, чем. Чем это.

Эггзи был слеп в своей любви к образу, который она ему показывала. Она влегкую обвела его вокруг пальца. Провела охуенно долгую шпионскую игру – но прокололась в конечном итоге. На Гарри прокололась. Не учла, что Гарри победит ее такой простой вещью, как искренность... Да с чего бы ей это учитывать, в принципе? Если она не понимает, что такое искренность, вообще. Если она только и делает, что лжет.

В ответ на бесконечный монолог дерьма Эггзи отвечает тихо и спокойно:

– Да пошла ты.

Тильде отшатывается, будто готовилась к выстрелу или удару. К горлу подступает мерзкий ком горечи и гнева: неужели и она уже настолько слепа, что видит в нем кого-то вроде Дина?..

Эггзи встает, чтобы уйти. Ему пора. Совсем уже пора съебаться отсюда в любом направлении.

Сорванный голос Тильде настигает его на входе в гардеробную:

– Твой старый пидор тоже тебе врет, детка. С самого начала врал. Думаешь, он о тебе так печется из каких-то добрых побуждений, потому что он такой вот хороший и благородный? Ха. Да он только и ждет, как бы залезть к тебе в штаны. Что, не веришь? Присмотрись, блядь, раз ты такой внимательный. Похотливый старый урод тебя пожирает глазами бесстыже, а ты в упор не видишь!

Эггзи каменеет на долю секунды. А потом решительно направляется к дальней стене, где висит костюм, подаренный Гарри.

Вот так, шаг раз, шаг два. Как в учебке. Ритмично, бездумно. Конечно, надевать костюм от Кингсмен с той же скоростью, что военную форму, – почти преступление; Эггзи привык наслаждаться костюмами, как хорошим виски, позволять себе несколько минут тщеславия перед зеркалом. Сейчас, к сожалению, у него нет времени на тщеславие. У него появилась срочная миссия.

И да, он достаточно мелочен, чтобы уйти от жены в костюме, который та ненавидит.

Здесь же, в гардеробной, лежит его чемодан. Эггзи собирает остальную одежду – свою, только свою, ни единой шмотки, пошитой дворцовыми портными, – и тянет чемодан обратно в спальню. Бумажных книг и музыкальных дисков у него почти нет, все в планшете и ноутбуке, как и рабочая информация по клубу.

Нужно забрать все самое необходимое сейчас, потому что возвращаться он сюда не планирует никогда.

Пока они с Ти ссорились, Джей Би Второй пытливо и бесстрашно наблюдал за этим со своей лежанки. Когда Эггзи выходит обратно в спальню, пес уже сидит рядом с рыдающей в подушку Тильде и трогает ее лапкой. Эггзи испытывает укол боли и горечи, острый и яркий, сам не понимая, отчего именно – из-за самого факта расставания, из-за того, что пес очевидно принадлежит ей, а не ему, или это – застарелый инстинкт утешить любимую женщину. Но боль уходит так же быстро, как возникла, и Эггзи говорит:

– Я найду себе юриста и скину твоим ребятам контакты. Пока, Ти.

– Эггзи…

Он не оборачивается. Прекрасно представляет себе, как она выглядит: заплаканная, несчастная, обиженная и брошенная. Не женщина, а маска женщины. Как будто он это начал. Как будто только он один бросался камнями.

Тильде остается позади, и с каждым шагом Эггзи чувствует себя все более и более свободным.

Перед тем, как покинуть дворец, он заходит к тестю и теще, как планировал заранее. Они еще не спят, к счастью. Он банально не может себе позволить оставить весь пиздец на Тильде, ей и без того тошно.

Король с королевой реагируют сдержанно. Они давно подозревали. Чувствовали, что не все в порядке. К удивлению Эггзи, Его Величество смотрит на него не обвинительно, а едва ли не сочувственно. И благодарит, что первым услышал новости именно от зятя, а не от кого-либо еще.

Впрочем, пожимать руку человеку, который бросил его дочь, – уже слишком. Эггзи просто кивает им обоим и желает доброй ночи на прощание.

***

Феррари, подаренная Ти, почти бесшумно выруливает за пределы дворца, повинуясь мягким прикосновениям Эггзи. Ее нужно будет вернуть (не из принципа или желания дополнительно обидеть, ему тупо негде хранить машину, кроме парковки клуба), но об этом можно подумать и позже. Пока Эггзи хочет прокатиться с ветерком.

Он понятия не имеет, куда едет, и это охуенное чувство. Сначала кажется, что в душе и в голове воцарилась глухая пустота, но очень быстро она преображается в зачатки восторга.

Он свалил из душного дворца. Он свободен. Он может поехать куда угодно, абсолютно куда угодно, и черта с два кто-то его остановит.

Слова Тильде – все слова Тильде – пока выветриваются из памяти. Она наговорила ему столько отборного бреда, что последняя «бомба» абсолютно не воспринялась как правда, лишь как очередная попытка очернить Гарри в его глазах. Надо же было придумать такую тупость.

Покатавшись немного в свое удовольствие туда-сюда, насладившись скоростью, Эггзи прислушивается к себе и понимает, что хочет домой. В Англию, то есть, в Лондон. Увидеть родной город сначала из окна самолета, потом ступить на улицы, обойти пешком центр и окраины, вдохнуть знакомый туман и сырость. Но сначала ему нужно встретиться с партнерами по бизнесу и разрулить управленческие вопросы, потому что в Швецию он вернется еще нескоро.

Вот. Грамотный путь. Завершить дела – и домой. Ощущение, какого он не испытывал давным-давно: я могу все, у меня есть время и возможности, я крутой, сильный, умный, я достоин лучшего в этой жизни, потому что Гарри так сказал.

Гарри. Сердце зажигается яркой радостью: Гарри, скоро я увижу Гарри – и смогу остаться с ним так долго, как позволит его работа.

Но перед этим – Сорен и Андерс. Бизнес.

Эггзи ночует в клубе, на удивление легко засыпает и так же легко просыпается к началу рабочего дня. Встречает парней в холле, зовет в общую тренерскую, излагает ситуацию. Естественно, развод он пока не упоминает, лишь говорит, что по семейным обстоятельствам перебирается на время обратно в Англию; они бы не стали сплетничать, они – друзья, но Эггзи иррационально хочет сообщить Гарри первому. Он заслужил.

Как будто Эггзи собирается похвастаться эпической победой над злодеем, блин, а не сообщить о разводе. Но черт, Эггзи отказывается мучиться совестью за эти эмоции. Его брак оказался полнейшим фейлом, но главное, что они не успели завести детей. Слава богу, Эггзи притормозил, прежде чем бросаться в этот омут с головой.

Наверное, это невольная заслуга папы с мамой. Эггзи всегда боялся повторить их ошибки.

По пути в аэропорт он думает о скорой встрече с Гарри. Гарри будет рад за него, в этом нет сомнений. Гарри явно испытывал к Тильде некоторую неприязнь, хотя стопудово не в таких объемах, как была у Тильде к нему. И эта неприязнь не воспринимается как плевок в душу, потому что она родилась не из ревности. Гарри стал относиться к Тильде хуже тупо потому, что считал, что она делает больно Эггзи. И Эггзи бесконечно ценит это, пусть это и глупо довольно-таки.

Все. Хватит. Больше никакой Тильде. Она не стоит его внимания, пусть варится в своей ненависти и дальше. А вот Гарри...

Эггзи представляет себе его улыбку, теплый взгляд, деликатные, но крепкие объятия: «Добро пожаловать домой, Эггзи». И тут вдруг звучит в голове последняя фраза Тильде.

У Эггзи профессиональные навыки вождения. Но его встряхивает так сильно, что нос машины все равно уводит слегка в сторону.

Бред. Полный бред, которого Тильде наговорила просто кучу. Почему его это должно волновать?..

Эггзи мотает головой решительно, выравнивая машину: он не будет об этом думать даже. Ересь. Гарри может находить его горячим и красивым, да, это «очевидный факт», но в их отношениях столько искренней глубины и заботы друг о друге – как можно предполагать вообще, что это объясняется лишь физическим желанием?!

Эггзи нервно смеется вслух. Вот так, правильная переформулировка. Теперь совсем четко видно, насколько это чудовищно тупо. Демонстрирует в очередной раз, что Тильде совсем потеряла крышняк от ревности. Она реально, по ходу, считает, что Эггзи мог бы изменить ей с Гарри!

Сама мысль, что он мог бы изменить – пиздец оскорбительна. Но изменить с Гарри?!

Эггзи сжимает руль покрепче. Что еще Тильде думала про него? Какую еще мерзость?

Надо выдохнуть. Блядь. Только что было ж так хорошо и спокойно!

Эггзи плевать на себя, в общем-то. Пусть Тильде думает, что хочет. Но несправедливость по отношению к Гарри он никак не может снести спокойно. Гарри – самый лучший человек из всех, кого он знает, абсолютно без конкуренции. А по сравнению с Тильде он вообще ангел, как оказалось.

Гарри – ангел, гы. Эггзи хихикает истерично, представляя себе Гарри с нимбом на башке. М-да, ему очень надо оклематься, ссора с Тильде явно пошатнула психику, даже если в конечном итоге разрыв – это хорошо.

Эггзи заставляет себя успокоиться с помощью стандартных дыхательных упражнений и воспоминаний о строгом голосе Мерлина во время тренинга. В аэропорту он уже ведет себя абсолютно спокойно: договаривается о том, чтобы машину отогнали во дворец, берет билет на ближайший рейс в Лондон первым классом, поднимается на борт самолета и заказывает виски.

Вот теперь можно написать Гарри, пока есть время до отлета. Было бы круто, если бы он был дома, но если он в отъезде – Эггзи все равно может завалиться к нему домой ночевать, наверное. Почему нет.

«Привет, Гарри. Догадайся, кто сегодня к ужину будет в Лондоне! ;) К тебе можно?»

***

В такси из аэропорта Эггзи начинает нервничать. Виски плохо пошел, он начал пить, будучи навзводе, а потом еще и от самого вида Лондона душа вся словно разбередилась. Пиздец, пиздец как он скучал.

С одной стороны, Гарри ответил, что будет дома, что закажет ужин в их любимом ресторане. Это хорошо. С другой стороны, он не стал задавать никаких вопросов – а значит, скорее всего, волнуется за Эггзи. В последние полгода они по негласной договоренности встречались где угодно, кроме Англии – и вот, пожалуйста, нежданно-негаданно Эггзи нагрянул, да еще и в костюме. Не слишком ли это... нагло? Кажется, что как только Гарри его увидит в костюме, то все сразу поймет.

В кармане до сих пор лежит его прощальная карточка. Эггзи в какой-то момент перестал носить ее с собой: она банально перестала помогать, и он чувствовал себя жалким к тому же.

«На память о Кингсмен – и на всякий случай». Гарри однозначно имел в виду случай апокалипсиса, а не расставание с женой. Теперь Эггзи снова можно свободно носить костюм от Кингсмен, но это не значит, что его мгновенно примут обратно. Рыцарский стол полностью укомплектован.

Блин, хочет ли он вообще обратно? В смысле, конечно, _хочет_ , глупости какие, он бы прямо сейчас подал резюме на любую должность, хотя бы шофера. Но в любом раскладе есть куча нюансов, куча препятствий...

Ладно. Он в этом костюме для себя, а не для мира. «Всякий случай» – понятие растяжимое. У него есть время подумать. Он больше не связан никакими обязательствами, кроме тех, что сам выбрал на себя взять.

Сердце бешено колотится на подъезде к дому Гарри, как будто он не в такси едет, а бежит по родным переулкам. Дом и Гарри, Гарри и дом, его дом, дом Гарри, все перемешивается в единый ком волнения и эйфории. Блядь, даже перед алтарем он не трясся так сильно! Наверное, это о чем-то говорит, кстати.

Гарри открывает двери после двух звонков. Эггзи слышит тявканье и тихие, неразличимые слова в адрес Хэмиша. В горле образуется комок.

– Привет, Эггзи, – секунду спустя Гарри появляется перед ним, уютный и пиздец ностальгичный в домашних брюках и кардигане. Кажется, что он вообще ни капельки не изменился с тех пор, как Эггзи впервые увидел его таким.

Эггзи здоровается невпопад, смеется, подхватывая на руки Хэмиша, внаглую вылезшего из-под ног Гарри вперед. Засранец, Эггзи хотел обнять Гарри первым, но черт, этого малыша он не видел гораздо дольше. Чудесный, чудесный дурацкий щенок, такой ласковый, такой ВАЖНЫЙ.

Гарри замечает чемодан у его ног и… бледнеет. Эггзи успевает проследить за взглядом и реакцией из-за пушистой мордочки. Господи, Гарри редко бледнеет, а тут... Он явно подумал о чем-то гораздо худшем, чем развод.

Эггзи даже забывает о собственных переживаниях на несколько секунд. Гарри плохо, и это затмевает все вообще.

– Гарри, я расстался с женой, – выдает он поспешно. Блядь. Это надо еще постараться – подать такую новость в тоне «не бойся, все в порядке».

Гарри молчит несколько секунд. К его щекам стремительно возвращается краска, и наконец он отходит в сторону, пропуская Эггзи в дом:

– Проходи, пожалуйста. Выпьем, и расскажешь, как так получилось.

Эггзи прячет нервный смешок на загривке Хэмиша и послушно переступает порог. Гарри подбирает его чемодан и затаскивает следом. Ожидаемый жест, учитывая, что Эггзи – гость, да еще и с псом на руках, но сейчас даже такая мелочь заставляет сердце сжаться от нежности и благодарности.

В доме Гарри пахнет Гарри. Очень отчетливый набор запахов, ассоциирующихся с ним; странно, раньше не замечал… Или забыл? Сука, Эггзи не был здесь больше года – с тех пор, как решил переехать в Швецию. И вот он снова наконец здесь, но обстоятельства – полностью противоположные. Сейчас он не прощается: он приехал, чтобы поздороваться.

Ком в горле снова растет. Эггзи трется носом о мокрый нос Хэмиша, прежде чем отпустить его на лежанку в коридоре. Нефиг прикрывать эмоциональные американские горки несчастным псом, тот и так многого натерпелся в жизни.

Они молча проходят в гостиную. Гарри разливает виски, протягивает стакан. И Эггзи вспоминает, что так и не обнял Гарри в знак приветствия. Становится стыдно, как будто он проебался на легчайшей из миссий.

Гарри не проливает ни капли, когда Эггзи сминает его в объятиях. У него великолепные инстинкты, ага, всегда. Даже если он не в себе или в шоке. А он определенно в глубоком шоке.

– Гарри, все хорошо, – бормочет Эггзи, удивляя самого себя. – Это хорошая новость. Я в порядке. Я рад.

Гарри умудряется ловко поставить стакан обратно на стойку и начинает гладить его по спине ужасно ласковыми движениями. Очень необычные ощущения, потому что раньше Гарри никогда так не делал. Он сжимал, стискивал, крепко удерживал, да. Но никогда вот так нежно не...

Эггзи понимает вдруг, что у него глаза на мокром месте.

Блядь. Он ведь ни разу не плакал при Гарри. Был близок, черт, но не плакал. Сдерживался. А сейчас вроде и причин-то плакать нет, все правда хорошо... Теперь, когда он с Гарри, уж точно будет.

Эггзи жмурится и сопит ему в плечо, вдыхая теплые запахи. Гарри в том самом кардигане, блядь, это реально он, тот же, что Эггзи когда-то пропитал слезами, пришлось в химчистку сдать, прежде чем вернуть. Это всего лишь совпадение, у Гарри не так много кардиганов, и он все время носит их дома, но сейчас это кажется каким-то безумно счастливым знаком.

А потом Гарри шокирует его тихим, шелестящим, реально едва слышным выдохом:

– Эггзи, мой милый.

Твою. Мать.

Эггзи всхлипывает позорно. Все, это край, он не может больше сдерживаться. Слезы текут сами по себе, и непонятно, от чего они, от горечи или облегчения.

В принципе, плакать полезно, это сбрасывание стресса, способ спустить пар, и совсем не позорно, что бы там кто ни говорил. Но черт. Он приехал к Гарри совсем не за этим!

Он все равно жмется к Гарри, вставая на цыпочки, держится отчаянно за шею, выплескивая всю смесь эмоций, что бурлила в душе со вчерашней ночи. Он перестает думать, весь мир сужается до Гарри – запахов, дыхания, мягкой шерсти кардигана и ласковых прикосновений широких ладоней к спине.

Гарри больше не шепчет ему бесконечно нежных слов, но Эггзи хватило и одного такого обращения. Хотя витает смутная мысль, что он бы не отказался услышать еще.

Ревет он довольно долго, по часам не засекал, ха, но чисто по ощущениям – долго. Отстраняется сам, когда уже откровенно устает давиться соплями – и тут же получает озабоченный взгляд и белоснежный платок.

Следующие полчаса – круговорот тепла. Эггзи сморкается, умывается, снимает пиджак и галстук, пьет виски. Гарри близко постоянно, не отходит ни на шаг, и это просто идеально. Даже когда они устраиваются на диване, Гарри садится рядом, а не напротив, как обычно. В последний раз было такое – ну, да, когда Эггзи в первый раз выгнали из дворца.

В этом и есть весь Гарри целиком и по-настоящему. Вот такой вот он на самом деле: нежный и чертовски заботливый. Почему Эггзи никогда раньше не задумывался об этом?

Он рассказывает Гарри все с самого начала. Что разлюбил Тильде. Что это происходило постепенно в течение последних полутора лет. Что Гарри задал очень правильный вопрос: любит ли он свою жену? Эггзи уже тогда мог бы нащупать ответ, но слишком боялся правды, отчаянно не хотел, чтобы это было правдой. А сейчас он точно знает свои чувства. И самого себя.

Он признается, что был слеп. Что выдавал желаемое за действительное.

– Гарри, я даже не знаю, какого черта так цеплялся за нее, так стремился угодить ей. Да, она была моей женой, но она – не единственный дорогой человек в моей жизни. Я неправильно расставил приоритеты. И не то чтобы теперь жалею, нет, я бы не смог поступить иначе, я очень любил ее раньше. Но сейчас… Я счастлив сейчас быть дома. Счастлив быть снова рядом с тобой.

Это самое откровенное, что он когда-либо говорил Гарри.

Гарри слушает его внимательно, хмурится и кивает в нужных местах, но своего мнения не высказывает. Эггзи даже пугается слегка, что Гарри на самом деле его осуждает, но потом вспоминает: «Я не могу, Эггзи. Я не имею права».

На последних словах, впрочем, Гарри едва заметно розовеет, и Эггзи окончательно перестает волноваться о том, что его мнение может быть дурным. Наоборот, накатывает какой-то странный восторг, в животе сладко колет, как бывает, когда удается успешно провернуть намеченный план, сделать правильный шаг в направлении победы.

Круто, что Гарри краснеет от подобных слов. Сам хорош, блин, со своим «мой милый»!

Эггзи чувствует, как розовеет тоже – запоздало, блин. Наливает им с Гарри еще виски, улыбается, поднимает бокал:

– Выпьешь со мной... За то, что я стал лучше своего прежнего «я»?

– Конечно, Эггзи, – Гарри улыбается самой теплой улыбкой в мире и приподнимает стакан. – За тебя.

Он не добавляет ничего больше, но его лицо светится, лучше любых слов подтверждая: он рад, он тоже считает, что теперь все встало на свои места.

Весь вечер они с Гарри пьют, треплются о всяких глубоких философских вещах – сложно уйти с этой темы, раз уж Эггзи начал. О Тильде он говорит тоже, конечно, о уже не потенциальных детях говорит даже, о том, почему не, и почему это стало важным фактором в принятии финального решения; вообще обо всем, что касается его брака, болтает без обиняков, стремясь полностью проговорить все, в чем сам может еще сомневаться.

Гарри слушает его, вставляет теперь и комментарии, умело избегая открытого обсуждения поступков и характера Тильде. Эггзи накрывает безумно сильным контрастом: как она орала с пеной у рта оскорбления в адрес Гарри, так же Гарри подчеркнуто держит марку вежливости.

Эггзи чуть было не сливает ему и эти подробности их ссоры, но он уже достаточно контролирует себя, чтобы прикусить язык. Ограничивается лишь вот чем:

– Знаешь, Тильде так и не сказала мне, что ты к ней тогда приезжал. Спасибо, что всегда честен со мной, Гарри.

Гарри кивает, прикрыв глаза:

– Чаще всего это совсем просто, к счастью.

Да. Он прав. Это просто…

На секунду кажется, что на лице Гарри мелькает сомнение, но потом иллюзия развеивается. Эггзи успешно гонит от себя прощальную фразу Тильде. Может быть, он еще подумает об этом потом, но прямо сейчас ничто из того, что натрепала Тильде, не может его ранить.

Он в пуленепробиваемом костюме, черт подери. А рядом с ним – Гарри: его щит, его оружие, его броня. Гарри – из тех людей, ради которых Эггзи хотел бы спасать мир. Достойнейший из достойных.

В сердце шевелится какая-то неуловимая приятная эмоция, одна из сотни, что он испытывает сейчас.

– Абсолютно согласен с тобой. Быть честным просто по умолчанию. Вот когда становится сложно – тогда, наверное, стоит задуматься о том, насколько с этим человеком ты вообще близок. Спасибо, Гарри. Спасибо, что помог мне понять так много о себе за эти годы, и спасибо, что поддерживаешь меня сейчас.

– Эггзи, ты спас мне жизнь, ты вернул меня в Кингсмен, ты стал моим другом... Не думаю, что то, что я делаю, требует благодарности.

Забавно, как они сидят и обмениваются комплиментами туда-сюда. А ведь совершенно трезвые пока!

Эггзи улыбается во весь рот и проглатывает виски.

– Еще как требует, – заявляет он.

Он счастлив, вот в эту секунду – на все сто процентов счастлив, это не притягивание за уши, не игнорирование всего плохого в пользу хорошего: он действительно отринул все дурные эмоции.

Гарри улыбается в ответ, склоняет голову: мол, ладно, твоя взяла, благодари меня, если хочешь. Эггзи смеется – и вдруг предлагает неожиданно для самого себя:

– Гарри, а пошли в кино? Или просто погуляем. Не знаю, хочу двигаться, хочу прочувствовать, что я дома, и хочу, чтобы ты был со мной. Ты как? Надеюсь, я не нарушил какие-то твои планы?

Блядь, а ведь он не подумал об этом. Гарри написал в смс, что он дома и закажет ужин – и все, Эггзи не стал уточнять, просто поставил его перед фактом, что приедет.

– У меня был один план – расслабиться дома, – Гарри улыбается мягко. – Но я вполне готов его изменить, раз ты так пышешь энергией. Поужинаем тогда в городе?

Эггзи радостно кивает. В нем действительно все бурлит, кипит, он хочет двигаться, хочет _жить_. И пожрать, в целом, не мешало бы тоже.

Он позволяет Гарри подняться наверх, чтобы переодеться, а сам пока слоняется по гостиной туда-сюда. Будто, если он будет сидеть дальше, его разорвет от бездействия. Гарри чует это и спускается обратно очень быстро; он в шерстяном костюме в полоску, Эггзи узнает его мгновенно: Гарри был в нем в их первую встречу, и вообще, это любимый у Гарри классический костюм от Кингсмен.

Эггзи с широкой улыбкой набрасывает пиджак, завязывает быстрыми движениями брошенный на диване галстук. Гарри следит за его руками с удовольствием и одобрением.

– Хэмиша берем?

Хэмиш, как по команде, соскакивает с лежанки и тявкает.

– Берем, – решительно кивает Эггзи. – Нафиг кино и рестораны, я не высижу сейчас два часа на одном месте. Пошли лучше гулять. Куда-нибудь, куда угодно. Жрачки в какой-нибудь забегаловке купим.

Полчаса спустя они сидят на скамейке в парке и ужинают бургерами из МакДональдса. Эггзи знает, что Гарри их любит, а он сам сейчас счел бы вкусным что угодно. Гарри говорит о кино; он хочет попасть на пару новинок – не сегодня, так завтра или послезавтра, раз уж Эггзи теперь свободен.

Он так и говорит: «Свободен».

После ужина и прогулки по парку ноги сами приводят их на Сэвил Роу, и Эггзи залипает на витрине с новыми костюмами. О его возвращении они с Гарри пока не говорили, но Эггзи уже точно знает, что...

– Гарри, вот этот смокинг. Я его завтра же закажу. Он. Просто. Охренительный.

Он золотой, блядь.

Гарри довольно улыбается, будто предвидел такой поворот.

– Обязательно. Когда эта модель появилась в новой коллекции, я сразу подумал о тебе.

Господи, как же хорошо Гарри его знает.

– Охуенно! Тогда я сразу забиваю с тобой поход куда-нибудь, где можно будет им похвастаться!

Гарри продолжает улыбаться.

– Договорились. В августе Элтон устраивает очередное глобальное мероприятие для Ассоциации, благотворительный гала-вечер в Нью-Йорке. Будешь моим «плюс один»? Элтон будет в восторге.

– О, как круто! Обязательно!

Эггзи чуть ли не подпрыгивает возбужденно, настолько ему сейчас нравится эта идея.

Он соскучился по Элтону, между прочим. А что Гарри попросил быть его «плюс один»... Почему бы нет? Друзья вполне могут исполнять эту функцию!

– Я в любом случае хотел позвать тебя, просто не успел сказать, – неожиданно серьезно говорит Гарри.

Эггзи розовеет. Что за каша в башке, естественно, Гарри хотел позвать его, они много раз бывали на таких мероприятиях вместе, особенно в тот год, когда восстанавливали агентство. Просто... Они никогда не называли друг друга своими «плюс один».

Какого черта Эггзи цепляется за это невинное выражение, блин?

– Пойдем, зайдем, оставим заказ сразу, запишем тебя на примерку, – вдруг предлагает Гарри. У него сразу становится такой хитрый вид, черт, Эггзи обожает вот эту шалость в его взгляде.

Гарри открывает магазин своим ключом, а Эггзи сгребает Хэмиша на руки. Стоит пройти внутрь – обдает страшнейшей, дичайшей ностальгией, аж горло перехватывает. В приглушенном свете уличных фонарей магазин выглядит чертовски уютным. Он такой и есть, черт, но сейчас чувствуется особенно ярко.

Гарри не включает верхний свет. Идет за стойку, зажигает настольную лампу и открывает тяжелую амбарную книгу. Черт, он не пошутил!

Эггзи хихикает нервно и радостно. Хэмиш шумно принюхивается к знакомым запахам, вертит головой – словом, ведет себя в точности так, как сам Эггзи, только более демонстративно. От этого еще веселее.

Гарри не спрашивает, над чем он смеется. Деловито заканчивает строчку и изящным жестом убирает ручку во внутренний карман, а книгу оставляет открытой на стойке, чтобы утром сразу заметили.

– Завтра сразу после ланча вас устроит, сэр? – спрашивает он, талантливейше имитируя акцент Энтони.

Эггзи сглатывает, прикусывает губу, стремясь побороть новый приступ хихиканья, и тщательно выговаривает:

– Да, благодарю вас, ваш сервис всегда на высоте, мистер Харт!

Они развлекаются еще какое-то время, расшаркиваясь и сочиняя все более и более витиеватые комплименты друг другу. Гарри, конечно же, побеждает.

– Ты уже сообщил матери? – когда игра наскучивает, Гарри вдруг переходит на серьезный тон.

Эггзи аж перекашивает. Он не успевает совладать с лицом, да и не особо хочет, на самом деле. Вот об этом он с Гарри особо не говорил, мама – это тема такая. Шаткая, чуть ли не более неловкая, чем Тильде.

Гарри знает, что он сказал матери правду о своей работе перед тем, как уйти, и не осуждает его за это. Эггзи, в свою очередь, знает, что Гарри приглядывает за его мамой периодически, потому что для него самого непосредственное наблюдение после переезда стало недоступно. Это неловко со всех сторон, да и некрасиво, но Эггзи правда не на все сто доверяет маме даже сейчас, когда она живет в хорошем районе.

– Нет. Скажу завтра. После примерки вот... Поеду и скажу. Она расстроится, она обожает Тильде... Можно, я у тебя на ночь останусь, кстати? Забыл спросить...

Гарри смягчается весь.

– Конечно. Переночуешь у меня, позавтракаем, провожу тебя в магазин, а потом ступай к матери. Пусть она узнает правду от тебя, а не из газет.

Гарри отодвинет свой рабочий день как минимум на половину из-за него! Черт, это ужасно подкупает. Следовало бы убедить Гарри, что тому не нужно беспокоиться, и что Эггзи справится и сам...

Фигня в том, что он не справится. Ему слишком хорошо от мысли, что Гарри будет с ним рядом еще полдня.

Гарри ловит его состояние на лету. Подходит ближе, улыбается мягко:

– Все будет хорошо, Эггзи.

От этой простой фразы в его исполнении сразу легчает окончательно. Самому себе Эггзи не поверил, а вот Гарри как-то так умеет...

– Пойдем дальше гулять?

Плевать, что на улице уже совсем ночь. Плевать, что начался дождь. Гарри раскрывает зонт, и они идут по пустынным улицам, не задумываясь, куда именно: Эггзи – все еще с Хэмишем на руках, теперь уже вынужденно, чтобы лапы не намочил сильно, а Гарри – совсем-совсем близко, периодически касаясь плечом его плеча.

Это самая крутая ночь за последний год. Даже круче, чем совместные вылазки в Париж, Вену и Венецию. Они дома, черт, они в Лондоне.

К Гарри они в итоге возвращаются на такси, потому что ноги унесли их куда-то совсем пиздец далеко. Зато Эггзи чувствует приятную усталость, какая бывает только от долгой размеренной прогулки.

– У меня дежавю, – несдержанно заявляет Эггзи, устраиваясь на заднем сиденье и безмятежно улыбаясь знакомой панели, бухлу и сигарам.

– Я от всей души рад, что ты здесь, – тихо-тихо отвечает Гарри. Почти тем же тоном, что сказал «мой милый».

Эггзи стискивает Хэмиша сильнее и утыкается носом ему в макушку. Втягивает теплый запах влажной шерсти, жмурится от удовольствия и шепчет в ответ:

– Ты просто не представляешь, насколько я счастлив быть здесь. Просто не представляешь, Гарри.

***

Разговор с мамой – полный пиздец. Они ссорятся вдрызг. Эггзи этого и ожидал, но надеялся, что обойдется без слез хотя бы. Слезы – низкий прием, прием в стиле Тильде. Не получается жалеть маму, когда она говорит что-то вроде: «Вот и что теперь с тобой будет? Ты больше не принц! Что дальше?..»

Как будто он ни на что не способен без чужого титула. Мамины слова – как пощечина. Он понятия не имел, что для нее так много значит это… Это. Принцы, принцессы, статусность. Как же мерзко, неужели она всегда смотрела на мир так? Или это он собственными руками сделал ее такой?

Он говорит: «Мам, давай поговорим, когда страсти улягутся. А насчет дома и денег не беспокойся, у меня все схвачено». И уходит.

Гарри на работе, отвлекать его неохота, поэтому Эггзи едет к себе в район. Они выпивают дешевого пива, Джамал не задает никаких лишних вопросов, просто хлопает его по плечу и рассказывает, как у всех дела. А около семи приходит смс от Гарри: «Приезжай ко мне на ночь, если нет других планов. Получил новое задание, уезжаю завтра».

Разумеется, Эггзи срывается, не раздумывая ни секунды. Признается Гарри, что разговор с мамой прошел не очень удачно. А в какой-то момент под вискарик спрашивает смущенно, нельзя ли ему остаться у Гарри, пока тот на задании. Эггзи будет выгуливать Хэмиша и следить за домом!

Гарри, естественно, соглашается. Дает ему копию новых ключей, забивает отпечатки и скан глазницы в базу охранной системы (раньше у Эггзи были ключи и все коды доступа, но Мерлин ввел новый протокол безопасности, и Гарри менял замки около года назад).

– Чувствуй себя как дома, Эггзи, пожалуйста.

Эггзи и без этого чувствует себя как дома. Он столько времени проводил тут, пока они с Тильде жили в Лондоне... А рядом с Гарри в принципе очень уютно и по-домашнему всегда и везде.

Следующим утром он просыпается раньше Гарри и провожает его на миссию. Выгуливает пса, готовит завтрак. Обнимает на прощание.

Гарри выглядит слегка растерянным все утро. То есть, он рад, от души благодарит за завтрак и за помощь, но Эггзи иногда чувствует на себе его взгляд, а пару раз и ловит – Гарри смотрит на него немного странно.

Сердце бьется часто-часто от мысли, что Гарри может чувствовать то же, что он сам: не верится, что он не был тут больше года, а теперь ведет себя так, будто они каждый день вместе завтракают и прощаются перед работой. Словно старая семейная пара, как ни глупо звучит сравнение.

Гарри – зона комфорта. Уже много лет Эггзи обращается к нему, чтобы стало хорошо, уютно и спокойно. Теперь очередь Гарри. Эггзи способен дать ему все то же самое. Он точно знает, что Гарри с ним хорошо, Гарри прямо называл его своим самым близким и дорогим человеком. Эггзи разрывает от желания продемонстрировать, насколько это взаимно.

Он почти не думает ни о чем, пока Гарри на миссии, хотя у него достаточно много дел. Он внаглую связывается с Мерлином по «гражданским» каналам, вводит его в курс дела и с его помощью находит себе юриста, обсуждает ведение развода. Созванивается по сети с Сореном и Андерсом и болтает с ними об успехах клуба. Пишет их с Тильде пиарщику и узнает его планы на подачу развода в прессе.

Потом ему пишет Тильде, и они снова ссорятся. Не максимально агрессивно, но. Она подчеркнуто холодна и профессиональна, она не спрашивает, не передумал ли он, но она очень хорошо умеет ранить словами, не говоря ни единого оскорбления. Эггзи после этого разговора вымотан до костей и устраивается в обнимку с Хэмишем у Гарри в гостиной, пьет и смотрит его дурацкие романтические комедии. Над одной из них даже удается всплакнуть – буквально пять минут, а словно дышать проще, и камень на сердце слегка рассасывается.

Эггзи задумывается над тем, плакал ли Гарри над этим фильмом, и хихикает. Ужасно сложно представить Гарри плачущим над чем-либо вообще. С другой стороны, когда они давным-давно обсуждали вкусы в фильмах, Гарри упоминал, что развлекательное кино – еще один способ сбросить пар. Может, он имел в виду и слезы, кто знает. Эггзи по-прежнему дофига еще не знает о нем, но планирует узнать.

Гарри нет всего неделю. Возвращается он не уставшим, а наоборот, наадреналиненным и довольным. Эггзи встречает его у магазина с Хэмишем, и они гуляют до дома все вместе; Гарри рассказывает краткую версию миссии, позволяя себе раскрыть чуть больше информации, чем должен, но черт, это Гарри, он всегда нарушает правила с Эггзи.

Гарри не хочет сразу домой. Гарри хочет гулять, двигаться, сбросить остаток... пара, м-да. В итоге они закидывают Хэмиша и идут в ближайший спортклуб, где Эггзи очаровывает менеджера и снимает им отдельный зал; Гарри просит Мерлина позаботиться о камерах, и они устраивают быстрый, но безумно удовлетворяющий спарринг.

На этот раз Гарри одерживает верх. На его стороне адреналин, он еще не вышел из боевого режима, а Эггзи толком не успел настроиться. Он все равно прикладывает все усилия, чтобы победить, и неприятная мысль о том, что он теряет хватку, надолго в голове не задерживается. Гарри просто хорош, черт, как будто это новость.

– Спасибо, – бормочет Гарри, протягивая ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться.

– Не за что, – Эггзи искренне улыбается, сжимая его пальцы перед тем, как отпустить. – Знаешь, ужасно классно видеть тебя таким…

На лице Гарри появляется то же странноватое выражение, как тем утром, что он уехал на миссию – слегка удивленное, но радостное.

– Каким? – спрашивает он, склоняя голову с любопытством.

Ладно, раз уж вякнул – придется договаривать. Эггзи за эту неделю успел соскучиться по волшебному чувству, что они с Гарри могут сказать друг другу абсолютно все. «Мой милый»… Черт, это обращение, явно вырвавшееся ненамеренно в эмоциональном порыве утешить, до сих пор согревает изнутри.

– Боевым. Сильным. Расслабленным. Довольным победой. Веселым, – Эггзи криво улыбается, поводит плечами. – Счастливым, короче. Ты ведь счастлив, Гарри?

Вопрос выходит немного серьезнее, чем он рассчитывал – таким тоном, будто он просит Гарри быть счастливым, а не хочет узнать, правда ли это так.

Взгляд Гарри становится мягким и нежным. Словно он вот прямо в эту секунду называет его «мой милый» про себя.

– Да, Эггзи, – тихо говорит он. И добавляет: – А о том, счастлив ли ты, я пока не буду спрашивать.

Эггзи сглатывает и кивает: он понял. Гарри прав, с такими громкими заявлениями стоит повременить, хотя в эту самую секунду он счастлив абсолютно безоговорочно.

Они возвращаются домой, ужинают, выпивают по бокальчику перед сном. Эггзи рассказывает о том, что сделал за эту неделю, и Гарри хвалит его за успехи и за то, что он сразу взялся за неприятные дела, не стал откладывать их в долгий ящик – хотя было бы вполне объяснимо, если бы он захотел отдохнуть пару дней дома.

После этого повисает задумчивая, достаточно уютная пауза, а потом Гарри говорит размеренно и четко, глядя прямо на него:

– Ты можешь остаться у меня так долго, как захочешь, я надеюсь, ты знаешь. Ты не помешаешь мне ни в коем случае, никогда.

– Я знаю, – Эггзи прикусывает губу, чувствуя, как в глазах предательски щиплет. Гарри часто бывает пафосен в выражениях, и вот это «никогда» довольно типично для него, но все равно берет за душу пиздец как. – Спасибо, Гарри. Я… Хотел бы остаться пока. Спасибо.

Он хотел бы сказать «навсегда» вместо «пока», но понимает, что так не будет все равно. Когда-нибудь он найдет себе новый дом, потому что они с Гарри – взрослые мужчины, а не выпускники колледжа, по инерции продолжающие жить вместе после общаги. Плюс, возможно, у Гарри все-таки появится бойфренд (теперь, когда Эггзи рядом, он сможет если не сунуть нос в его личную жизнь, то хотя бы узнать, как вообще с этим обстоят дела), а у него самого – ооочень нескоро, правда – новая девушка.

Или… Ха. А может, ему тоже стоит обратить внимание на парней. У него никогда не было с парнями ничего серьезного, максимум – отсос, и он ни разу не влюблялся в парня, но... В принципе, было бы даже интересно, наверное. Просто… Далеко не факт, что с парнем будет проще строить отношения, чем с девушкой, но Эггзи все еще считает Тильде самой красивой и горячей на свете, пусть по характеру она больше не кажется самой ему подходящей. А начинается-то все с внешности и с постели, так или иначе: будет нечестно по отношению к другим девушкам, если он будет невольно сравнивать их с бывшей женой.

Они с Гарри поднимаются вместе наверх и обнимаются, прежде чем разойтись по своим спальням. Хэмиш, увязавшийся следом, переводит взгляд с Эггзи на Гарри и обратно – а потом делает несколько шагов в сторону гостевой.

– Предатель! – возмущенно восклицает Гарри. Эггзи виновато смеется.

– Он привыкнет скоро, что мы оба тут. Пока… Ну. Я немножко избаловал его, пока тебя не было, – признается он.

Гарри поджимает губы, одаривает Хэмиша недовольным взглядом, а потом его лицо вдруг становится сочувственным, и он кивает.

– Ты скучаешь по своему псу.

Эггзи кивает тоже. Это правда.

– Я привыкну скоро, – усмехается он. – Спокойной ночи, Гарри.

– Спокойной ночи, Эггзи, – Гарри сжимает напоследок его плечо, будто стремится наполнить теплом на несколько часов вперед.

У него получается.

Постепенно у них складывается рутина. Они по очереди готовят завтрак, вместе разминаются по утрам (Гарри не в восторге от слишком ранних тренировок, но все равно составляет ему компанию). Эггзи провожает Гарри в магазин, выгуливая заодно Хэмиша; первую неделю прокатывает гулять пешком по хорошей погоде, а потом журналисты докапываются до новости о разводе, и приходится ездить на такси.

У Эггзи появляется еще больше дел. Нужно следить, чтобы никто не беспокоил маму по этому вопросу, чтобы она не наболтала лишнего в прессе. Нужно давать интервью самому, чтобы избежать спекуляций.

Приходится все-таки вернуться в Швецию для пресс-конференции. Гарри предлагает составить компанию, и Эггзи, полыхая от благодарности, соглашается: Гарри умеет быть незаметным, а его поддержка абсолютно неоценима. Они договариваются, что он останется на корпоративной квартире и полетит отдельно, причем самолетом Стейтсмен – к логотипу Кингсмен сейчас вновь повышенное внимание, примерно как было во время подготовки к свадьбе и непосредственно после.

Пресс-конференция – говнище, конечно. Ужасно тяжело. Тильде по-прежнему холодна и профессиональна, не пытается делать вид, что развод у них полюбовный, но и не оскорбляет его, не дает поводов журналистам вцепиться ему в горло; Эггзи включает все свои давние навыки, чтобы держать лицо и быть дипломатичным. Вообще-то, он безумно благодарен Тильде за то, что она ведет себя именно так, потому что вопросы неизбежно заставляют говорить о личном, и Эггзи несколько раз едва не срывался.

«Увы, наш брак не выдержал проверки временем, так случается». «Мы поняли, что у нас разные цели в жизни». «Да, мой спортклуб несомненно продолжит работу – я не единственный держатель акций, и мои друзья отличные менеджеры». «Нет, слухи о том, что я перенесла аборт, – ложны. Предупреждая дальнейшие вопросы на эту тему: мы оба здоровы и способны иметь детей, но наши личные разногласия помешали нам сделать шаг в этом направлении». «Ее Высочество сказала правду. Приятель, послушай, все люди ссорятся. Мы были бесконечно счастливы вместе, и одно время мы оба были уверены, что вскоре заведем детей. Сейчас я рад, что мы в итоге не стали этого делать, потому что нет ничего хуже для ребенка, чем слушать, как родители спорят. Не согласен?» «Нет, мэм, мы поссорились не из-за этого». «Ни в коем случае. У нас обоих очень четкая позиция относительно измены, мы бы никогда не поступили так друг с другом».

После конференции Тильде уходит, не прощаясь. Эггзи не ожидал от нее ничего другого, в принципе, но все равно больно – хочется окликнуть ее и сказать: «А со мной Гарри приехал, чтоб ты знала!»

Гарри, скрывающий лицо под маской, встречает его на выходе из здания в образе таксиста и кружным путем увозит на корпоративную квартиру.

Они напиваются нехило, Эггзи материт журналистов на чем свет стоит, и Гарри тоже не скупится на едкие комментарии – он, естественно, слушал конференцию из первых рук, то есть, через жучок, который Эггзи прикрепил к своему пиджаку заранее. Гарри перед сном крепко обнимает его и говорит, что гордится им; Эггзи тупо утыкается ему в шею и бормочет какую-то чушь сопливую, которую наутро помнит смутно – что-то вроде «Ты самый лучший и я тебя обожаю» или в этом духе.

На следующий день Эггзи предстоит публичный вылет обратно в Лондон – лучше показаться журналистам на глаза, чем заставлять их гадать, куда он пропал. Если бы не фирменное средство Кингсмен, похмелье превратило бы его совсем в монстра. Зато в Хитроу его снова встречает Гарри-таксист, уже с другим лицом: самолет Стейтсмен долетел быстрее, естественно.

– Тебе ужасно не идет это лицо и эта форма, – сообщает Эггзи во второй раз за сутки. – Шведская была лучше.

– Я и водить ненавижу, к твоему сведению, – повторяет Гарри свой вчерашний ответ, и они оба начинают смеяться.

Естественно, эта эпопея еще не закончилась, но Эггзи все равно чувствует облегчение. Главное, что бумаги они с Ти подписали перед началом пресс-конференции. Он смутно боялся, что она в последний момент откажется, или ее юрист выкатит какие-то еще условия.

Тильде не стала брать с него денег. Ни цента. И на лондонский дом, который условно значится за ними обоими, передала права – при строжайшем условии, что в ближайшие три дня после расторжении брака он будет переписан на Мишель и Дейзи. Но Джей Би Второй – эксклюзивно ее собственность теперь. Эггзи даже запрещено видеться с ним, блядь, будто он – их ребенок.

Язык не поворачивается назвать ее сукой. В конце концов, она могла поставить условием развода что-нибудь вроде «Обязуюсь до конца жизни не работать на ателье Кингсмен». Не то чтобы ему это помешало, конечно – и Тильде наверняка знала об этом, поэтому и не стала пытаться.

Эггзи заводит разговор о работе в тот же вечер, что они возвращаются из Швеции. Он не метит за стол, естественно, нет, и вообще, ему стыдно поднимать эту тему, но он не может молчать больше. Он хочет знать, есть ли для него место на старой работе, и плевать, в какой должности.

Гарри без лишних комментариев открывает общий канал с Мерлином и Артуром, и через три часа Эггзи уже значится одним из тренеров базы – практическим помощником по разработкам симуляций, если быть точным. Артур намеренно называет полное бюрократическое наименование его должности, старый троллина.

Голова кружится от счастья и новой дозы облегчения. Совсем недавно Эггзи жил с ощущением, что вместо земли под ногами зыбучие пески, а теперь он снова твердо чувствует почву и готов бежать по ней на полной скорости в абсолютно любом направлении.

Он сердечно благодарит их всех, вызывая у Артура и Мерлина приступ неловкости, а у Гарри – довольную улыбку.

Увы, в первый рабочий день Эггзи едет на базу один – Гарри сорвали на миссию прямо в ночь, вылез из подполья какой-то прихвостень предыдущей его цели. Эггзи просыпается от того, как он ходит по дому, собираясь, и провожает его до дверей, обнимает крепко: «Повеселись, Гарри». Получает хитрый взгляд и кивок в ответ.

О том, что в ближайшие выходные их ждет гала-вечер в Нью-Йорке, Эггзи почти забывает.

Выходя на работу, Эггзи боится, что будет чувствовать себя неловко в новой должности. Или хуже того – не справится.

Слава богу, все это лишние страхи. Большинство из своих нынешних коллег он уже и так знает, и он всегда был с ними доброжелателен, так что сейчас его принимают в коллектив очень легко. Под конец дня Мерлин спрашивает, стоит ли заняться поиском нового жилья для него. Эггзи отводит глаза и бормочет: «Нет, спасибо, пока не нужно». Мерлин понимающе кивает и говорит, чтобы он обращался, когда потребуется.

Эггзи злится на себя за смущение – предложение логично, он его ожидал. Просто внутри все аж восстает при мысли о жизни далеко от Гарри. Причем «далеко» сейчас – это все, что на расстоянии больше одного этажа.

Он понимает, что это – вина Тильде (он достаточно хорошо уже умеет прислушиваться к своим эмоциям, благодаря Тильде, какая ирония): она привила ему страх потерять Гарри, и теперь даже невинное предложение от Мерлина воспринимается как попытка отнять его. Это глупость, с которой отчаянно не хочется идти к Моргане, но, возможно, придется, если скоро не пройдет.

А может, ему стоит просто поднять эту тему с Гарри. Услышать от него прямое и спокойное: «Никто больше никогда не разлучит нас, Эггзи. Никто не отнимет меня у тебя». Но блядь, Гарри не имеет права обещать такое. Как минимум потому, что он может не вернуться с миссии, а еще... Ну, он же позволил Тильде разлучить их. Не вмешивался, не спорил. Не совал нос в чужую личную жизнь – и правильно делал. Эггзи бесконечно уважает его за это.

Короче, это его, Эггзи, личные глюки, и бороться с ними нужно ему, Гарри тут не при чем.

Кстати, а ведь в новой должности Эггзи не будет положено настолько крутое жилье! В настолько крутом районе, как живет Гарри, точно не удастся поселиться. Так что... Они действительно будут не так уж близко друг к другу, если разъедутся, черт. Когда разъедутся.

Придется либо залезать во вклады, оформленные для мамы с сестрой, либо копить на жилье и покупать его самому. Бизнес со спортклубом в Швеции пока не приносит достаточно бабла, они еще даже не окупились – может, к тому времени, как он будет искать дом, у него будут уже и бабки. Хотя и просто найти на рынке дом рядом с Гарри – пиздец как геморройно и не факт, что удастся вообще. А дом мамы и Дейз – это дом мамы и Дейз, он не имеет права просить их переехать по условиям бракоразводных документов, хотя и сам бы не стал заставлять их переезжать в очередной раз.

Спасибо дражайшей экс, она обеспечила их с Гарри максимально раздельное существование, насколько было в ее силах.

Так, ладно, хватит. Он подумает об этом потом. Пока у него есть новая работа, в которую нужно втянуться, старая работа, в которую нужно иногда совать нос, и Хэмиш, с которым нужно регулярно гулять. Хотя брать его с собой на базу – офигеть как удобно, конечно.

Эггзи практически не думает ни о чем плохом всю неделю. А в пятницу поздно вечером ему звонит взмыленный, нетипично нервный Гарри:

– Эггзи, бери наши смокинги и срочно в самолет. Завтра мероприятие Элтона, а мы на разных концах света! Я постараюсь успеть, но не могу обещать, что буду минута в минуту. Приглашения – у меня в столе в кабинете. Можешь его взломать.

Сука! Эггзи вообще, вот вообще забыл про это дерьмо. А если они там не появятся – Элтон их убьет просто.

Эггзи носится бегом по дому, собирает вещи – приглашения, смену белья, смокинги: Гарри настоял на том, чтобы оплатить пошив того, золотого, и презентовать в качестве подарка. Хэмиш со звонким лаем носится следом.

Было бы прикольно взять пса с собой, Гарри бы обрадовался ему, но перелет слишком долгий, а тащить его на концерт в Нью-Йорке – вообще издевательство, хотя он вписался бы в обстановку как идеальный аксессуар. Эггзи смеется про себя и созванивается с девушкой, с которой Гарри обычно оставляет Хэмиша.

В самолет он прыгает уже глубокой ночью и плюхается в кресло с таким ощущением, будто только что порешил сотню боевиков в подземном бункере. Ебаный стыд, надо вести ежедневник. И Гарри тоже надо. Это же была его идея!

Постепенно расслабляясь с помощью мартини (терапевтический эффект не столько в алкоголе, сколько в приятном и привычном вкусе и ощущении бокала в руке), Эггзи думает: Ну вот, а если бы мы жили отдельно, мне бы пришлось еще ехать к Гарри сначала, и я бы не знал, где что искать!

С этой уютной мыслью Эггзи даже засыпает – три бокала спустя. А просыпается уже в Нью-Йорке.

У них забронированы соседние номера, соединенные внутренней дверью, в отеле совсем рядом с залом, где будет проходить вечер. Ну, хоть этим Гарри заморочился заранее, хотя тоже, блин, мог бы предупредить! Эггзи забирает оба ключа, оставляет в номере Гарри его смокинг и идет одеваться к себе, улыбаясь воспоминаниям о том уикэнде во Франции, когда стюард принял их с Гарри за любовников, а потом был задушен голыми ногами.

Эггзи крутится перед зеркалом, бесстыдно любуясь отражением. Безалаберность Гарри вызывает уже не раздражение, а умиление, ну и собственный дохуя горячий вид тоже настроение поднимает. Гарри не стыдно будет показаться перед американскими селебрити с таким «плюс один», однозначно.

Вообще-то, забавно. Если бы Гарри был в разводе, то при первом же их совместном появлении журналисты записали бы Эггзи в его молодые любовники. Даже не сомневаясь. А вот Эггзи сколько угодно может выходить в свет вместе с ним, никто даже бровью не поведет. Коллега, друг, родственник... Гарри примут за кого угодно, но не любовника.

Это не очень-то справедливо, между прочим! Попахивает какой-то дискриминацией, но Эггзи не уверен, какой конкретно.

Даже Тильде, блядь, считает, что у Гарри могут быть на него виды – и при этом она точно знала, что Эггзи так не думает, иначе бы не решила подобным образом его уколоть. Хотя у нее нет ни единой нетолерантной клеточки в организме, блин, она просто крышей поехала от ревности, все равно закономерность прослеживается. Она винила Гарри, а не его, она боялась Гарри, она конкурировала с ним – пусть лишь в своей собственной голове; и ведь часто так люди думают: если что не так – виновен старший, и пофиг, кто – друг, любовник, родственник... Даже если «младший» уже давным-давно не ребенок, а взрослый мужик. Нечестно.

Если уж на то пошло, из них двоих скорее Эггзи более зависим от внимания Гарри, чем наоборот. Да, Гарри одинок, но он привык, он сам говорил – тот факт, что Эггзи хочет развеять его одиночество, не отменяет этого, не отменяет его самодостаточности. А вот Эггзи, как показала практика, нихренища не самодостаточен.

Сейчас эта мысль не кажется грустной, как ни странно. Они с Гарри собираются выйти вместе в свет, и шведские газеты стопудово завтра расцветут фотографиями бывшего принца-консорта, у которого подозрительно радостный и счастливый вид, но никто-никто не догадается, почему, все спишут это на «свободу после развода» и будут искать в толпе какую-нибудь старлетку, которую Эггзи лапал (по показаниям очевидцев!) за жопу во время концерта. Ну и круто. Истинная причина останется только для них, для него и Гарри.

Гарри, конечно же, опаздывает.

У них вип-приглашения, поэтому Эггзи дожидается его в полном комфорте, расположившись в мягком кресле за низким столиком на двоих. Вокруг множество шикарных людей, известных и не только; Эггзи знает многих на уровне рукопожатия, а с кем-то и целуется в знак приветствия. Бывший агент, бывший принц, в этот вечер Эггзи – всего лишь гость, всего лишь чей-то друг. Это… освобождающее чувство.

Элтон уже пять минут как на сцене, объявляет результаты последней кампании в Южной Африке, когда Гарри тихо опускается в соседнее кресло.

– Привет, Эггзи, – он наклоняется, и его теплое дыхание опаляет щеку.

От Гарри пахнет одеколоном и средством для укладки волос от Кингсмен. Эггзи ужасно скучал по этим запахам в Швеции.

– Привет! Как миссия? – Эггзи тут же тянется обнять его. Он ужасно соскучился, черт.

– Я мог бы сработать чище, но торопился, – тихо бормочет Гарри, обнимая его в ответ. Сидя выходит забавно, неуклюже, они сталкиваются коленями, и Эггзи невольно хихикает. В том числе и из-за характеристики миссии, ага. Гарри – мастер преуменьшения, наверняка взорвал все к херам и свалил по-быстрому.

– Потом расскажешь, – шепчет он. Гарри кивает, сверкая в полутьме улыбающимися глазами.

Элтон заканчивает подводить итоги и открывает «неофициальную» часть вечера песней. Эггзи не особо поклонник такой музыки, какую исполняют Элтон и его приглашенные звезды – по крайней мере, он предпочел бы под нее танцевать, а не сидеть с чинным видом. Но для этого придется подождать «неофициально неофициальной части», то есть, вип-части, на которую они с Гарри приглашены. Пока он проводит время, перестукивая пальцами по подлокотнику в такт и то и дело косясь на Гарри, который расслабляется в своем кресле с таким видом, будто слушает оперу. (Ну, то есть, у него был бы такой вид в опере, если бы он, собственно, любил оперу.)

«Полагаю, Ее Высочество в курсе, что мы не любим оперу?»

Гарри все еще на адреналине. Одухотворенное лицо и вальяжная поза – брехня. Гарри на самом деле внутренне возбужден, его выдает блеск глаз и эта самая нарочитая расслабленность. Если бы сейчас раздался хоть мало-мальски подозрительный звук с противоположного конца зала – он бы мгновенно вскочил и выхватил пистолет.

Он красивый. Очевидный факт. А в таком освещении вообще будто магический какой-то... Эггзи – человек с глазами, ну, он умеет отличать красивых людей от остальных.

Жалко, что они сидят здесь, пока у Гарри еще плещется адреналин в крови, классно было бы сейчас с ним подраться. Надо будет вытащить его на танцпол, когда пойдет заключающая часть вечера, вот что.

М-да. Вот эта мысль вызывает откат почти сразу, как вспыхивает: сам же перед выходом раздумывал о том, что их невозможно просто так принять за пару на публике. Пожалуй, совместные танцы уже могут навести на некоторые превратные размышления.

Становится вдруг дико весело. Слегка так мерзенько-весело, если по-честному – как бывало иногда еще до Кингсмен, в родном районе, когда Дин и его придурки доводили. Он мог бы утереть Тильде нос в два счета, отомстить ей – для этого нужно всего лишь попасть под прицел камер, танцуя в обнимку с Гарри. Пусть думает, что все ее самые страшные страхи сбылись!

Это реально мерзко. Абсолютно не по-джентльменски. И уж тем более пиздец как неуважительно по отношению к Гарри – использовать его вот так.

Эггзи очень четко понимает в этот момент, что все еще злится на Тильде, но не за себя, а за него. И отомстить ей хочется именно за оскорбления в адрес Гарри. Она считает его «старым уродом», который «льет слюни» на младшего друга? А что, если «младший друг» отвечает ему взаимностью, а?! Вот она утрется!

Черт, еще немного – и он сам доведет себя до того уровня наадреналиненности, что у Гарри.

Вдруг на его руку опускаются теплые пальцы. Он сжал подлокотник кресла, оказывается, и сам не заметил.

– Эггзи? Ты в порядке? – Гарри обеспокоенно хмурит брови.

– Да, да, все окей, – Эггзи улыбается виноватой улыбкой и расслабляет руку. – Прости, что-то задумался.

Гарри все еще смотрит слегка озабоченно, но кивает. Правда, его рука пока так и сжимает пальцы Эггзи, и это очень приятное чувство.

Сердце бьется быстро-быстро – не поймешь, блин, то ли от злости, то ли от радости, что Гарри рядом, что волнуется за него и готов помочь в любой момент, в чем бы ни состояла проблема.

Эггзи ужасно устал иметь проблемы, честно говоря. Просто вот пиздец как заебался.

Мерлин – их Мерлин, Хэмиш который – сказал бы ехидно, что Моргана с такими вещами справляется за пару сеансов: «Вы не настолько сложный, Галахад, не льстите себе, сэр». А Рокси бы просто посмотрела на него так... Ну. Как на идиота. И все сразу стало бы понятно и просто.

Эггзи переворачивает ладонь и переплетает пальцы с пальцами Гарри. Естественный жест. Легкий.

Гарри замирает на секунду, а потом стискивает пальцы крепче. Не говоря ни слова.

А что тут скажешь?

Новая юная протеже Элтона поет какую-то медленную, баюкающую хрень под аккомпанемент его игры (слава богу, он никогда не узнает, что Эггзи иногда думает про его музыку). Рука Гарри привычно горячая и крепкая, и Эггзи сейчас так хорошо, уютно и спокойно, как не было давно. Годы. Как не было с Тильде… никогда?

Он хочет, чтобы так было всегда. Ну, окей, всегда ничего не бывает, но – как можно чаще. И ведь получить это так просто, почему он раньше не понимал?

Гарри. Гарри – ключ ко всему. Даже когда Эггзи злится на него, даже когда он делает какую-то хуйню, или занудничает, или опаздывает... Он – Гарри, черт.

Все, чего Эггзи хочет на самом деле – это быть с ним. Быть рядом, быть ближе. С самого начала, еще с того момента, как тот предложил подвезти его от участка до дома. Да, тогда он хотел стать ближе из-за того, что Гарри знал его отца и мог рассказать о нем хоть что-то, но это очень быстро изменилось. Потом он просто хотел узнать Гарри, научиться всему, что он умеет, хотел быть как он. Потом они посрались, и Гарри умер... Но Эггзи не перестал хотеть быть с ним. Ни на минуту, вплоть до того момента, как увидел его живым, не отпускал. Разве удивительно, что в итоге даже любимой женщине не удалось разлучить их надолго?

Эггзи – идиот. Блядь. Идиот.

Он сидит, уставившись в пространство и ничего, совсем ничего не видя перед собой. Сердце бьется где-то в горле, ладони потеют, но страшно даже пошевелиться. Словно так он расплескает вот это все новое (старое?) и непонятное (ясное как день), что теплится в душе.

Получается, Тильде была права в чем-то. Получается, он обманывал ее, получается, был неверен, просто не так, как считала она. Кто бы мог подумать.

А Гарри еще волнуется за него. Эггзи так тонко настроен на него, блядь, что даже в таком состоянии знает, что он чувствует. Он считает, что Эггзи в очередной раз швырнуло вниз на американских горках, на которых он прожил последние месяцы. Ну и он прав, да, Эггзи еще как швырнуло, только не очень понятно, вниз или вверх или вообще куда-то в другую галактику.

Эггзи сейчас – словно детектив, перед которым наконец-то разложены все улики, указывающие на виновника преступления. И эти улики выпрыгивают на него из подсознания яркими картинками, как дикие звери – на охотника.

Ночь. Спортклуб в Стокгольме. Маты. Гарри сидит на нем, дышит тяжело, нависает сверху, горячий, гибкий, с потемневшими дикими глазами – на секунду он наклоняется, и Эггзи может поклясться, что чувствует его губы, жаркое дыхание. Они оба были возбуждены, а он даже не заметил.

Он и сам хотел поцеловать Гарри. Не раз и не два даже.

Он хотел трогать Гарри.

Он даже думал о сексе с Гарри. Просто настолько на периферии сознания, что оно не зафиксировалось, тут же оказалось погребено под грустными или напряженными мыслями.

Пока Гарри был далеко, пока Эггзи не имел права думать о нем так, потому что был верен Тильде... Он и не мог понять, не мог докопаться. Он не позволил бы себе, вот и все.

Одно непонятно – что дальше.

Эггзи в ссоре с Тильде выучил важный урок: ему лучше не раздумывать долго, не вертеть проблемы в голове. Вместо поиска решения он начинает накручивать себя и паниковать. Нужно действовать. А возможно, что это он выучил не с Тильде, а что-то такое когда-то ему сказал Гарри. В любом случае – это правда.

Проблема в том, что он не знает, что делать. Никаких идей. Вообще.

У Гарри нет бойфренда. Это плюс. Эггзи никогда не подкатывал по-серьезному к мужчине. Это минус.

Это Гарри. Это полностью за гранью всего. То есть, если бы Джамал был геем, и Эггзи об этом знал, и после стольких лет дружбы вдруг решил, что влюблен в него... Это было бы нифига не так странно.

Тем не менее, вот они сидят и держатся за руки. Реально. Уже довольно долго, хотя Эггзи и не может сказать точно, как долго, все песни сливались в одну и до этого. Держать кого-то за руку, и чтобы этот кто-то руку не отдергивал – уже, считай, успех.

Эггзи почти уверен, что Гарри его не оттолкнет. Тильде стопудово несла бред, но... Вот тогда, в клубе, во время первого их спарринга, Тильде не было, зато Эггзи там был, и Гарри – был, и они... Почти поцеловались. Хотя Эггзи тогда этого и не отразил в упор по очевидным причинам. И если стояк он легко готов списать на адреналин, то вот этот вот жест, когда Гарри наклонился... Ну. Нет. Это уже не естественная реакция организма, никак.

Сейчас Эггзи в разводе и официально свободен – это плюс. Гарри может посчитать, что развод был слишком недавно и он не готов к новым отношениям – это минус.

Возможно, он и правда не готов. Но блядь, блядь, он только что осознал, что, кажется, любил Гарри уже дохуя долго и до этого момента. И вообще, как понять, когда он будет «готов»? Справку от Морганы получить должен, что ли?

Сука, а еще весь этот сраный гала-вечер тут тусить. С селебрити. И журналюгами. И никак нельзя приглашать Гарри на танец, потому что это тут же разнесется по таблоидам. А теперь он вовсе не хочет мстить Тильде. Теперь он хочет только одного: остаться с Гарри наедине и... И. Что?

Больше всего Эггзи хочет просто прижать его к себе и не отпускать. Но это они делали и раньше – держали друг друга, обнимали, утешали прикосновениями, выказывали свои чувства с их помощью. Сейчас этого будет маловато. Наверное, начать стоит с поцелуя?

Блядство, как было бы круто посоветоваться с Гарри, что делать в такой вот нелепой ситуации. Хотя прикол весь в том, что у Гарри нихренища опыта нет в таких ситуациях... Ведь у него НИКОГДА. НИКОГО. НЕ БЫЛО!

Господи.

Первое побуждение – сорвать Гарри обратно в отель и вывалить ему все подчистую. Признаться, исповедаться, попросить дать ему шанс, дать… Что-то. Ответ. Любой ответ, лишь бы не оставлять свою любовь внутри. Но Эггзи уже так сделал однажды. Не смолчал, не сдержал чувства любви. Закончилось все разводом.

Он поспешил с Тильде. А Тильде поспешила со свадьбой, что, впрочем, было абсолютно закономерно, учитывая, как у них все складывалось. Эггзи предпринял попытку включить голову лишь однажды, в Гласто, но господи, сколько ж ошибок он совершил до и после.

Гарри не заслуживает такого. Он ведь подумает, что Эггзи использует его в качестве утешения, замены жене: логичный вывод, слишком мало времени прошло с развода. Да и сам Эггзи, пожалуй, не заслуживает повторения ошибок. Он в каком-то смысле использовал Тильде, и скорее умрет, чем будет использовать Гарри. Тильде многому его научила, в том числе – понимать себя, но это не значит, что он должен моментально раскрывать всего себя другому человеку, любимому человеку. Даже если терпеть очень-очень сложно.

Элтон прекращает играть, и Эггзи вполне естественным жестом убирает руку из теплых пальцев, чтобы поаплодировать. Гарри аплодирует тоже, несколько скованно; придется ему объяснить. Не сказать всей правды, но и не лгать, ни в коем случае не лгать. Ложь – другая крайность.

Пока на сцене меняются лица, Эггзи наполняет бокалы шампанским и кивает Гарри, говорит тихо:

– Все в порядке, меня просто накрыло немного.

Гарри тут же расслабляется, кивает тепло. Эггзи любит его. Влюблен в него по самые уши.

Они не танцуют друг с другом, конечно. В основном – со знакомыми женщинами. Дважды Гарри приглашает приятель Элтона, который счастливо замужем, а потому не считается. Впрочем, Эггзи не ревнует. Он слишком в ахуе все еще, чтобы ревновать.

Ти видела его насквозь, черт, черт. Видела даже то, что Эггзи не осознавал сам. Она гениальная, его бывшая жена, и как же дьявольски тупо, что ее невозможно затащить работать в Кингсмен. Она украсила бы стол, во всех смыслах.

«Я люблю тебя», – мысленно говорит он, косясь на изящно танцующего Гарри. Пробует слова на языке, не шевеля губами, поражается, как естественно они ощущаются. Эггзи никогда не стеснялся признаваться в любви, впрочем, никому, хотя в адрес Гарри ни разу не произносил эти слова. Гарри знает его слишком хорошо: Гарри сейчас воспринял бы подобное признание как исключительно платоническое.

Может быть, Эггзи правда придумал себе эти чувства на фоне болезненного развода? Может быть, он действительно настолько сильно боится остаться один? Может быть, он ошибался, считая, что наконец-то увидел в зеркале собственное отражение? В конце концов, Тильде и Гарри сделали его таким, каков он сейчас. Вина и заслуга в равной степени. И он меж них, как меж двух огней, мечется в попытке найти настоящее, а на самом деле настоящего не существует?

Хуйня это все. Эггзи ни на секунду не переставал быть собой. Гарри не уважал бы его в противном случае.

Эггзи смотрит на Гарри и представляет, каково было бы обнимать его, держать за руку, кружиться вместе под музыку. Целовать его медленно и жарко прямо здесь же, у всех на глазах. А потом – наедине, в отеле, синхронными армейскими движениями избавляться от смокингов, обмениваясь улыбками, и Эггзи встал бы перед Гарри на колени и… Это было бы совсем иначе, чем в клубе с тем придурком, который принял его за шлюху.

Как он вообще упустил это, а? Это… желание. Страсть. Не теплое чувство уверенности в Гарри, счастья от близости, а реальную жаркую похоть.

Гарри возвращается с танцпола слегка раскрасневшийся, с приподнятыми уголками губ. Эггзи цепляет взглядом его морщины, седину, втягивает запах ненавязчивого, но зрелого одеколона, и пота, и оружия.

– Эггзи? – Гарри протягивает руку, касается его плеча. У него не слишком аккуратные руки: каким бы тщательным ни был маникюр, в поле ногти становятся ломкими, легко грязнятся, а кожа на пальцах грубеет.

– Как насчет прогуляться, подраться, а потом опустошить мини-бар? – предлагает Эггзи, лишь отчасти шутя: еще немного, и Гарри надоест толпа, хотя он никак этого не покажет.

– С удовольствием. Только попрощаемся с Элтоном.

Покидая Швецию, Эггзи поклялся себе, что сделает Гарри счастливым. Это – главное, самое-самое. Это Эггзи может делать просто так, и не разбираясь в своих блядских чувствах. Начать стоит прямо сейчас.

***


End file.
